Confessions
by Nicolina
Summary: Harry confie ses pensées à Drago...Slash, LettreUPDATE: CHAP 41. DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE
1. L1: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petit mot: Voici ma troisième fic sur Harry Potter. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'Ennui. Franchement, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette fic plaise. Bref! J'avais envie de faire une autre fic, en attendant de trouver de l'inspiration pour les autres alors, voilà.  
  
Je vous le dit, les chapitres ne sont pas trop long étant donné que ce sont des lettres. Elles seront plus ou moins longues suivant l'inspiration. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais mettre cette lettre dans mon autre fic, elle aurait bien coïncider (pas pour le chapitre13 mais plus tard, ça aurait put) mais non je me suis décidé à faire une autre fic.  
  
J'arrête de vous ennuyer et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Le lundi 9 décembre  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Cela fait déjà un moment que nous nous connaissons. Sept ans pour être exact. Je me demande pourquoi je t'écris? Peut-être une impulsion? Qui sait? Mais le fait est là, je t'écris pour parler de ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'adresse à toi. Nous sommes ennemis. C'est ainsi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
  
Ca me fait bizarre mais je ne peux pas m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Ron et Hermione ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas les mettre au courant. Je m'adresse à toi pour soulager ma conscience. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien que c'est égoïste de ma part mais j'en ai marre de tout cacher à tout le monde alors il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Toi.  
  
J'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire. Drago, je sais qu'on a jamais été dans de bon terme tous les deux. J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement. Je suis sur qu'on aurait put devenir amis mais le destin en a voulu autrement.  
  
Durant toutes ses années, nous nous sommes disputés, chamaillés pour des futilités parfois. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi mais j'appréciais. Ca me détendais. Je me souviens quand tu as voulu que l'on soit dans le même camp, tu m'as tendu la main et je l'ai refusé. J'ai vu de la haine dans ton regard à ce moment. Tu étais furieux que je choisisse Ron plutôt que toi.  
  
Je n'ai pas regretté mon choix ce jour là. Je trouvais que tu étais un gamin arrogant et prétentieux. Tu as joué ce rôle pendant plusieurs années. Toujours à me rabaisser, à essayer de me faire chuter. Dans un sens, tu l'as fait sans le savoir mais pour l'instant il est trop tôt pour que je t'en parle.  
  
Tu as toujours voulu être le meilleur et tu as toujours voulu me dépasser. C'est pour cela, je suppose que tu as voulu devenir attrapeur durant notre deuxième année. Je dois dire que j'ai pensé et je pense toujours que c'est grâce à ton père que tu as put le devenir. Il avait offert des balais à toute l'équipe, des nimbus 2001. Très beaux balais à cette époque. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas heureux ce jour là.  
  
Lors de notre premier match, j'ai regardé la façon dont tu volais. Tu étais doué mais je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre ce jour là. Je t'ai quand même battu et je pense qu'on a fait un beau match. Tu étais vraiment enragé quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or mais je me suis toujours dit que tu aurais put le faire si tu avais eu un peu plus de technique. Mais après tout, c'était ton premier match.  
  
Depuis, ce jour, je t'ai vraiment considéré comme un adversaire. Le seul. Tu as toujours été mon rival et tout le monde ne nous a jamais vu que comme ça. Au début, je trouvais ça bien mais en y réfléchissant bien, notre querelle est vraiment idiote.  
  
Etant donné les évènement qui se passent en ce moment, je pense que nous battre est une mauvaise idée. Voldemort revenu, nous ne sommes plus tranquilles. Je sais que je risque gros à t'envoyer cette lettre. Je ne sais même pas si tu es du côté de Voldemort. Si tu es un mangemort. Je ne l'espère pas. Ce serait te rabaisser et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veuilles. J'espère que tu réfléchiras. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il faut choisir un camp. En espérant que tu fasses le bon choix.  
  
Je crois que pour le moment, ça suffit. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes pour le moment. Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour l'instant. Ca doit vraiment t'étonner que je te prenne pour confident plutôt que mes amis mais j'ai des raisons que je ne peux pas dire pour le moment mais bientôt, si tu le veux. Sinon, j'arrêterais mes lettres.  
  
A bientôt. HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Alors? Ca vous a plu? Je continue? Si oui, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que Drago lui réponde ou non. Envoyez-moi un chtite review, siouplait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	2. L2: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petit mot: Deux lettre en une journée, c'est pas souvent que je vais si vite. Mais bon! Elles sont pas longues donc, c'est normal. Je suis sur que je pourrais encore en faire une mais je voudrais des reviews avant parce que j'ai une question à la fin.  
  
Je suis désolé pour ceux qui voulaient que Drago réponde mais j'ai voulu que Harry envoie une autre lettre avant. Ce sera sûrement pour la prochaine lettre la réponse, si vous le voulez.  
  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Tsuki-chan: Ravie que ça te plaise. La réponse est pas pour ce chapitre, désolé. Merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Cajedi: Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci.  
  
Amy Potter: je suis désolé, la réponse de Drago, c'est pas pour l'instant. Par contre, tu m'as donné une bonne idée. Merci.  
  
M.A.T: Eh! Oui! Une nouvelle fic. J'avais envie d'en faire une nouvelle alors voilà, j'ai eu cette idée. Je suis contente que le début te plaise. C'est vrai que Harry est sérieux mais il a ses raisons. Je voulais justement avoir ton avis. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon message et merci pour la review. ^___^  
  
Cora: Je suis contente que tu me reviewe pour cette fic. Désolé mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la réponse de Drago, ce n'est pas pour le moment. Merci, merci, d'être toujours là.  
  
J'arrête de vous ennuyer et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Mercredi 11 décembre  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Comme tu n'as pas répondu à ma première lettre, je me suis décidé à t'en écrire une autre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé de ma lettre. J'espère que tu me le diras prochainement. Mais pour l'instant tu es encore plus méprisant avec moi-même si c'est de loin. J'ai peut-être tort de t'écrire. Tu vas me détester encore plus.  
  
Mais comme, je ne sais pas vraiment ton avis, je continue. J'ai tellement de chose à dire, de chose à te confier. En ce moment, je suis dans la bibliothèque et je rédige cette lettre. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec moi et tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je t'envois des lettres.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de voir la tête de Ron si il savait à qui j'écris et ne surtout pas entendre ses remontrances et je ne veux pas écouter les plaintes d'Hermione me disant que je peux tout leur dire. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas tout leur dire. Je ne peux pas.  
  
Je sais que tu as du mal à me faire confiance. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te faire gagner ma confiance. C'est assez dur surtout après sept ans de querelles. Mais encore une fois, j'aimerais que ça change entre nous. On pourrait même devenir.ami?  
  
Je sais que ce serait un peut tôt pour l'être. Il faut déjà que tu me fasses confiance et je sais que la confiance, c'est dur à obtenir. Tu vas peut-être croire que je te mène en bateau que c'est un moyen de te piéger. Tu vas certainement le croire au début, je le comprends très bien mais j'espère qu'au fil de mes lettres, tu comprendras que je ne joue pas un double jeu.  
  
Pour le moment, j'attends, une réponse. Ces deux jours ont été longs. Tu n'es même pas venu nous emmerder. Je crois que je n'aurais pas put affronter ton regard de toute façon. Ton regard, emplis de haine envers moi. Sûrement dut au faite que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre.  
  
Je ne me fais pas d'illusion et je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand tu as pris la lettre. J'ai cru que tu allais la déchirer sur le moment. Tu l'as lu puis tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et je n'ai pas put soutenir ton regard alors, j'ai baissé la tête. Je n'ai pas honte de t'écrire, au contraire, j'en suis fier.  
  
Si j'ai baissé la tête, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas voir tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que ça a vraiment attisé la haine que tu as envers moi. J'ai relevé la tête et tu commençais à partir tout en mettant la lettre dans ta poche. Tu risque beaucoup, toi aussi en la gardant, à moins que tu ne l'ai plus. C'est peut-être mieux.  
  
Je pensais que tu allais le dire à tes amis. Ca t'aurais fait un bon moyen de te moquer de moi mais rien. Pas une moquerie. Juste tes regards pleins de colère. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu as pensé quand tu as lu cette lettre. Je ne veux pas que tu change tes habitudes à cause de moi.  
  
Deux jours, que je me dis que je n'aurais pas dut t'envoyer cette lettre. Tu dois me trouver lâche. J'aurais put venir te voir mais tu ne m'aurais certainement pas écouté alors, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution.  
  
Ce va bientôt être l'heure de mon prochain cour. Je l'ai avec toi d'ailleurs. Cour de potion Je me demande si tu vas encore faire semblant de rien. Etant donné qu'il y a Rogue, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.  
  
J'espère que tu me répondras cette fois. Je pense que si tu ne le fais, j'arrêterais là ma correspondance. Cela voudra dire que tu ne veux vraiment pas de réconciliation et je serais à quoi m'en tenir. Je te laisse deux jours de réflexion, passé ce délai, je ne t'ennuierais plus.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, la deuxième lettre est finie. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas très long mais c'est normal pour l'instant. Donc, c'est vous qui choisissez si Drago doit répondre. Je mets mon répondeur à disposition pour cette fic. (M.A.T me l'a retrouvé, c'est vrai que ça lui a valu un séjour à l'infirmerie mais bon, vous trouvez pas ça gentil?)  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continu tapez: 1 -Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2 -Si vous voulez que Drago réponde tapez: 3 -Si vous voulez qu'il ne réponde pas tapez: 4 -Pour les menaces tapez: 5  
  
J'ai récupéré la touche4 chez Drago et j'ai retrouvé la touche 5 dans un de mes tiroirs(Je vous dirais pas lequel, c'est assez personnel. Je ne vous demande pas de deviner) Et pour les autres touches, bah! je fouille mais je les retrouve vraiment pas. Et puis reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	3. L3: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petit mot: Cette lettre est courte, c'est même plus court que mes réponses aux reviews. C'est la réponse de Drago alors, il allait pas en marquer des tonnes.  
  
Je me suis réveillé ce matin à 9h30, je me suis dit "Va voir tes e-mails". J'allume Internet et là qu'est-ce que je vois? 14 messages dans ma boite à mail. Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé et non, je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai été voir sur ffnet et je me suis retrouvé avec 22messages. J'en ai jamais eu autant pour si peu de chapitre donc merci à vous tous. Je vous adore.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Isyméa: Désolé de ne pas avoir vu ton autre message. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci.  
  
Amy Potter: Drago répond cette fois. Merci pour le message et voilà la suite  
  
Sandra: On peut pas faire plus court comme review, a moins, de ne rien mettre. J'ai compris le message.  
  
Clau: Merci pour ton message et j'essaierais de t'envoyer un message au plus vite.  
  
Saael': On peut faire plus de touches. Désolé mais la touche ou Drago saute sur Harry n'existe pas encore mais ça peut venir. Merci à toi.  
  
Chari: Je ne sais pas encore mais pour l'instant ce ne sont que des lettres. Merci.  
  
Magli: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Enishi: T'es un peu en contradiction avec toi-même. Tu fais la touche2(qui reste un peu bloquée d'ailleurs) alors que tu veux que je continue. (Tu sais que la touche 2, c'est pour que j'arrête?) Merci quand même.  
  
Suppu: La touche2? T'es sur? Tu veux que j'arrête? Je me demande si je vais pas revoir mes numérotations. Tu es un peu contradiction avec ce que tu veux. Merci pour le message.  
  
Stupid Axolotl: J'ai failli pas te répondre. J'allais envoyer ma fic avant. Un PC farceur? J'en avais jamais vu. Je suis contente que tu aimes et voilà la suite.  
  
Laura: J'essaierais de pas faire trop souffrir Harry. Merci pour le message.  
  
Siriette: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Elava: C'est vrai que les menaces, ça me motive. J'ai pas très envie de mourir, donc je continu ma fic. Merci encore pour ta review.  
  
Nono: T'avais raison, la touche 6 était bien dans mon chausson gauche. Comment t'as su? J'ai compris le message, merci et voilà la suite.  
  
M.A.T: Je crois que t'as dut de griller des neurones. Y'a pas de touches 7,8,9,0 et y'a pas de pièges. Il faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Je crois que ton séjour à l'infirmerie t'as atteint plus que je le croyais. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Cora: je suis contente que tu ais aimé. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci.  
  
Vous le croyez? J'ai mis plus de temps à répondre aux reviews, qu'à écrire la suite de cette fic.  
  
J'arrête de vous ennuyer et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Jeudi 12 décembre  
  
Potter,  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment. Je me demande ce qui te prend de m'écrire comme ça? Ne crois pas que cette lettre soit une invitation à m'écrire tout le temps mais je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut trotter dans ta petite tête pour que tu ais l'audace de m'envoyer ces lettres.  
  
J'ai hésité à te répondre. Je me demande encore si ce n'est pas encore une de tes blagues. Comme tu me l'as dit dans ta lettre, je ne te fais pas confiance et pour que ce soit le cas, il va falloir que tu me donnes de bonnes raisons. Tu as raison, la confiance est difficile à obtenir surtout quand il s'agit de la mienne.  
  
Je dois dire que quand j'ai reçu ta première lettre, j'ai été surpris. Que tu me prennes comme confident à la place de tes amis m'a vraiment fait bizarre ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir les raisons de tout ça mais ce qui est sur, c'est que tu ne m'aurais pas écrit s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose.  
  
De plus, je ne pense pas que tu te rabaisserais si ce n'était pas grave. Je veux bien que tu continue à m'envoyer tes lettres. Si je juge que ça va trop loin, on arrêtera là. Je ne dirais rien à personne bien entendu, il en va de ma réputation.  
  
Ces lettres ne devront pas influencer notre relation d'ennemi. J'y tiens trop. Je te considère comme le seul rival potable de cette école alors ne me déçois pas. Tout ce que tu me diras sera gardé secret. J'ai de l'honneur. Quand on me demande de garder un secret, je le fais.  
  
N'oublie pas, s'il y a le moindre problème, j'arrêterais ma correspondance avec toi.  
  
En attendant ta prochaine lettre.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà! J'espère que vous être content? Il lui a répondu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à la faire cette lettre.  
  
Mon répondeur marche toujours même si Enishi a presque coincé la touche 2 mais ça marche encore. En plus Nono a retrouvé ma touche 6. Il ne me manque plus que les touches 7,8,9 et 0.  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1 -Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2 -Pour les menaces tapez: 3  
  
Et puis reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	4. L4: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. Harry commence enfin à ce confier.  
  
Petit mot: Je n'étais pas là hier alors je n'ai pas put vous envoyer ce chapitre plus tôt mais dès que je suis rentrée, je l'ai recopié (parce que j'ai quand même eu le temps de faire un brouillon) pour que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui. Je me suis couché tard pour le finir parce que répondre aux reviews à été plus long que de recopier mon brouillon. Je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime recevoir et répondre à vos reviews.  
  
42 messages? J'en reviens pas et tout ça pour 3 chapitres. Et 18 en un seul chapitre. Ca me rend trop heureuse, vous pouvez pas savoir. Ca me donne encore plus envie d'écrire et de satisfaire vos exigences. Pour ceux qu'y veulent savoir, la suite d'Ennui est bientôt prête. Sinon, je vous remercie vraiment pour tous ces messages.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Chari: Eh bien voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Tania Potter: Faut pas hésiter à me dire ce que tu en pense. Quant aux motivations d'Harry, ce sera expliquer aux fils des chapitres. Merci à toi.  
  
Cajedi: C'est la logique de Drago. Faire semblant que ça ne lui plait pas mais ne refusant pas pour autant. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour le message.  
  
Manu: Compris, je continue. Merci.  
  
Clau: Merci, merci. Voilà la suite.  
  
Eva Jedusor: Ok! Je ne m'arrête pas. Merci.  
  
Jess HDH: Je pensais pas que t'aller me reviewer. Je te remercie. J'ai pas encore lu blocage mais je vais m'y mettre. Attends-toi à recevoir une review de moi. Merci encore.  
  
Isymea: Oui, oui, il veut continuer. Voilà la réponse d'Harry. Merci pour la review.  
  
Elava: Je t'ai déjà dit que le sortilège de Doloris, ça faisait maaaaalllll. Donc voilà la suite pour éviter que je ne souffre. Merci à toi.  
  
Elanor: J'ai compris le message. Je continue. Merci d'avoir donner ton avis.  
  
Hedwige: C'est vrai qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par sois-même. Je te plains d'être tombé sur le répondeur de la Star Academy. Ca a dut être horrible à entendre.. Si la solution 1 te conviens, tant mieux pour moi. Merci encore pour le message.  
  
Enishi: C'est bon, cette fois tu ne t'es pas trompé et tu n'as pas trop martyrisé mon répondeur. Et puis, les gaffes, ça se pardonne. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Arwin: Merci d'avoir retrouvé la touche 7 de mon répondeur. Je comprends toujours pas comment Sirius a put me la voler? Sinon, je ne tiens pas trop à avoir Tom sur le dos. C'est pas que Drago est paresseux mais il n'allait pas écrire sa vie pour répondre à la lettre d'Harry. Merci pour ton message.  
  
Micloun: Mais non, tu n'es pas une fan indigne. C'est pas grave si tu n'as reviewer avant. Du moment que tu le fasses, je suis contente. Je suis aussi contente que cette fic te plaise. Tu m'as encore donné un nouveau surnom: «Flash-woman» Ca me flatte mais tu sais, le rendement un chapitre par jour même si c'est pas la même fic, ça marcheras pas toujours. Je fais ça qu'en vacances. Merci pour la review.  
  
Amy Potter: Oui, il a répondu. Ils continuent aussi leur conversation, c'est prévu pour l'instant comme ça.. Merci pour le message.  
  
Nono: A chaque fois je reçois ton message en double. C'est vraiment bizarre. Pour la pizza, désolé mais j'ai pas réussi à la faire, ça m'a vite donné envie de vomir. Merci et voilà la suite.  
  
M.A.T: AH!!!!! NON!!!! M.A.T, qu'est-ce t'as foutu? Comment je fais moi, si tu deviens un légume? Je vais essayer de te trouver un cerveau neuf. J'espère que tu aimeras et que ça te fera un peu réagir donc voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Cora: Contente que tu aimes toujours. Voilà la suite et merci de toujours me soutenir.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
Samedi 14 décembre  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
J'ai été surpris que tu me répondes. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voudrais jamais m'écouter. Apparemment, je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu peux être aimable quand tu veux, même avec moi.  
  
Bien entendu, je ne ferais rien pour te créer des problèmes, ce n'est pas mon but. Je ne pensais pas que le fait que nous soyons rivales te tienne tant à c?ur. Je dois dire que moi aussi j'y tiens quand même à cette rivalité. Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir et ça me flatte que tu me considères ainsi.  
  
Mais bon! Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Je tiens tout de même à te remercier pour l'attention que tu me portes. Je me doute que ça ne dois pas être facile pour toi. Tu as dut faire un effort pour me répondre mais j'en suis heureux.  
  
Franchement, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne tiens pas à te dire tout de suite les raisons de ces lettres. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer dans l'ordre pour arriver où nous en sommes. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens. En fait! Je suis toujours demandé comment j'avais put en arriver à ce que je suis maintenant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître moi-même.  
  
Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas connu mes parents et bien entendu, tu sais qu'ils ont été tués par Voldemort. J'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante. Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était pour me protéger mais j'ai souffert d'être chez eux. En plus, ils ont un fils du même âge que moi, qui me martyrisait quand j'étais gosse.  
  
Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé et c'était réciproque. C'est toujours le cas maintenant. J'attends toujours le temps où je vais enfin pouvoir partir de cet endroit. Ils sont anti-magie, alors tu vois dès qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait, c'était de ma faute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit que j'étais un sorcier. Ils m'avaient fait croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.  
  
Je dois dire que la vie que je menais avant est en totale contradiction avec celle que j'ai maintenant. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je n'étais personne. C'est limite, si j'étais invisible et en l'espace d'un mois ma vie a changé. J'étais connu dans le monde des sorciers. Les gens me connaissaient plus que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait et ça me faisait peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma vie a changé, en bien et en mal. Il y a toujours un côté noir et un côté blanc, c'est indéniable.  
  
Je pense que pour le moment ça suffit, mais sache que chaque évènements qui s'est déroulé dans ma vie a un lien direct avec le fait que je t'écris.  
  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie, ça me met à l'aise et ça ne regarde personne mais sur le papier, ça glisse tout seul. C'est comme un journal sauf qu'il s'adresse à toi et que tu es le seul avec moi à en connaître les secrets.  
  
J'essaierais de t'expliquer au mieux tout en allant lentement. Ne crois pas que je te prends pour un idiot, au contraire, tu es loin de l'être mais ça tu le sais. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen d'exprimer ce que je ressens.  
  
Merci encore de m'écouter. En attente d'une réponse.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà la fin de la lettre d'Harry. Pour la prochaine, la réponse de Drago et ses réactions. Mon répondeur marche encore donc:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2 (Attention, elle a un peu de mal à marcher. Enishi a appuyé trop fort dessus et tout ça pour se tromper. J'imagine l'état de la touche1, si elle avait fait pareil)  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3 (Ca me motive mais n'en faite pas trop)  
  
-Si c'est Drago tapez: 4 (Eh oui! J'ai recommencé à le harceler)  
  
-Pour m'aider à trouver un cerveau neuf pour M.A.T tapez: 5 (C'est urgent)  
  
-Pour les pizzas tapez: 6 (Nono a voulu que je lui en fasse une mais vu les ingrédients qu'il m'a demandé, ça m'a plutôt donné envie de vomir)  
  
-Pour aller au ciel tapez: 7 (Arwin a retrouvé cette touche. C'est Sirius qui ma l'avait piqué. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à me voler mes touches de répondeurs. Je vois pas ce qu'ils veulent en faire? Et puis qu'est-ce que cette touche?)  
  
Pour le reste des touches, bah, je cherche encore. Il me reste plus que la 8, la 9 et la 0 et je les aurais bientôt toutes retrouvées.  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	5. L5: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. Réponse de Drago.  
  
Petit mot: Bon! Voilà donc la suite de la correspondance. Je suis toujours étonnée d'avoir autant de review mais ça me fait plaisir donc merci à tous pour les reviews.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Isymea: Voilà la réaction de Drago. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour la review.  
  
Melepha: Voilà la suite et merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Mioko Tsukito: Y'a pas besoin d'en venir aux menaces. Je continue. J'ai été voir Fred et George et ils avaient bien ma touche 9 et d'ailleurs, ils avaient aussi la 8. Merci pour ton message.  
  
Saael': Ca j'ai remarqué que tu aimes beaucoup M.A.T. Quand on appelle quelqu'un "honorable maître", ça signifie pas qu'on le déteste. Moi une pro? Je sais pas trop mais merci, c'est gentil de dire ça. Voilà donc la suite.  
  
Micloun: Merci pour le message de sympathie envers mes touches, j'ai réussi à les retrouver toutes. Pour le cerveau, c'est bon M.A.T, en a retrouvé un autre. Non, je ne vis pas que pour satisfaire mes lecteurs, j'ai une vie aussi en dehors. Pour Drago, je sais que Harry ne doit pas en faire trop mais il faut quand même qu'il le mette en confiance et c'est pas en l'insultant que ça marchera. Et oui, tu peux sélectionner plusieurs touches. Merci encore et voilà la suite.  
  
Ela: Me demande bien pourquoi Severus avait ma touche 0, m'enfin, faut pas chercher. L'alcool s'est dangereux pour la santé. Moi, je m'en fiche, je bois pas. Merci et voilà la suite  
  
Jess HDH: Merci à toi et toi aussi continue tes traductions.  
  
Elava: J'ai compris ce que tu as voulu me dire. Je vais plus ressembler à rien si tu continu à m'envoyer des Doloris. Merci quand même pour le message.  
  
Hedwige: Merci d'avoir retrouvé la touche8 de mon répondeur. C'était bien les jumeaux Weasley qu'il l'avait. Pour la pizza, j'espère que tes vampires ont aimé. Et non, on ne jette pas la touche 2 à la poubelle, il faut que je prenne tous les messages en compte. Merci pour la review.  
  
Etoile de mer: On en est déjà au chapitre 5. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire quand même.  
  
Stupid Axolotl: Deux PC farceur? Eh bien! J'en profite pour te dire que j'aime beaucoup tes fics et désolé si je ne te reviewe pas mais souvent c'est un oubli ou je n'ai pas le temps. Merci pour ton message, voilà la suite.  
  
Tania Potter: Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Nono: pardon, pardon, pardon. Je dois dire que quand j'ai vu ton message, je me demandais de quoi tu voulais parler. J'ai pas fait gaffe que j'avais mis "il". Je ferais plus l'erreur, je te promets. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer et pour me faire pardonner voilà la suite.  
  
M.A.T: Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé un cerveau. Ca te réussi à merveille puisque tu nous as fait une nouvelle fic que j'adore. Merci pour tes messages. Voilà la suite.  
  
Cora: Merci à toi. T'es vraiment super. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
Dimanche 15 décembre  
  
Potter,  
  
Je suis étonné de ta dernière lettre. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me raconter ta vie. Ca ne me gêne pas au contraire. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête.  
  
Drago Malfoy détenant les secrets les plus intimes de Harry Potter. Ca me plait. Je suis sur que ça vaudrait de l'or. Tu dois vraiment me faire confiance pour me dire des choses aussi personnelles.  
  
Il n'empêche que j'ai dut relire ta lettre au moins deux fois pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé tout ce que tu as écrit. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais eu une enfance pareille. D'ailleurs, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui pourrait se vanter de connaître la vie de Harry Potter entre ses un et onze ans.  
  
En tout cas, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ta vie n'a pas été rose. Je ne pensais pas que de telles personnes existaient. De plus, j'ai toujours cru que tu savais que tu étais un sorcier. Franchement, je n 'aurais pas supporté d'être à ta place.  
  
Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à communiquer avec moi mais j'attendrais que tu m'en parle. Je suis plus patient que l'on pourrait croire surtout quand c'est intéressant et là crois-moi, ça l'est.  
  
Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, il y a toujours un côté noir et un côté blanc dans la vie. On ne peut y échapper.  
  
Quelque chose m'a frappé dans ta lettre. Tu m'as avoué que tu avais eu peur. En tout cas, tu n'en as jamais rien laissé paraître. Tu sais, tu risque beaucoup à faire ça. Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas te prendre pour un froussard mais pourtant ce n'est pas le cas et tu me l'as montré à plusieurs reprises.  
  
Justement, je me demande si je dois réellement te prendre au sérieux mais jusqu'ici, rien ne fait paraître que tu te moque de moi donc j'aimerais bien en savoir plus.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi je te réponds. Sûrement la curiosité ou l'envie de te connaître un peu mieux, qui sait. Ne crois pas que ça veut dire que je te fasse confiance ou que nous puissions être amis. C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire.  
  
Je t'autorise continuer. Je voudrais bien en savoir plus.  
  
En attendant ta prochaine lettre.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà donc la lettre de Drago terminée. Mon répondeur marche toujours alors:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3 (Ca me motive mais n'en faite pas trop)  
  
-Si c'est Drago tapez: 4 (Eh oui! J'ai recommencé à le harceler)  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 5 (Pas trop non, plus, sinon, je vais prendre la grosse tête et comme dirait Victor Hugo: "La modestie argente l'or")  
  
-Pour les pizzas tapez: 6  
  
-Pour aller au ciel tapez: 7  
  
-Pour aller en enfer tapez: 8 ( Hedwige m'a gentiment dit que les jumeaux Weasley m'avait pris cette touche. Donc, j'ai été les voir et ils ont quand même bien voulu me la rendre. Ils ont même voulu me vendre leurs farces et attrapes mais j'ai décliné l'offre.)  
  
J'ai retrouvé toutes les touches de mon répondeur. Je suis contente. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Par contre, il n'y pas de fonction pour les touches 9 (Ce sont le jumeaux Weasley qui l'avait aussi. Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment dit ce qu'ils voulaient en faire mais je les sousponne d'avoir changé quelque chose à ma touche. Elle est pas comme d'habitude. Tant pis, je verrai bien.) et 0(C'est Severus qu'il l'avait, pourquoi? Bonne question).  
  
Sur ce: Reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	6. L6: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai eu 71 reviews pour cinq chapitres. J'ai battu mon record. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Je m'excuse de ne pas le faire individuellement mais je voulais envoyer au plus vite ce chapitre et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire les réponses. Je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis.  
  
Donc MERCI, MERCI à tous de lire ma fic et aussi pour les fleurs envoyées.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
Mardi 17 décembre  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu insiste de toi-même d'avoir la suite. Je vois que ta curiosité est plus forte que tes réticences envers moi. Je me doutais que tu me ferais une remarque sur le fait que j'ai eu peur et je pensais que tu en tiendrais compte et que tu me prendrais pour un froussard. Je me suis trompé. Comme quoi, je ne te connais pas.  
  
Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre ! Ma vie a radicalement changé. Je n'étais pas préparé à tout ce qui m'est arrivé durant ma première année à Poudlard. Je ne connaissais pas du tout le monde des sorciers il a fallu que j'apprenne. J'étais effrayé de ce qui m'arrivait mais heureux à la fois.  
  
Heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter ma famille. Changer de vie n'a pas été si mauvais que ça. J'ai put rencontrer Ron et Hermione. Avoir de vrais amis qui tiennent à moi et qui me soutiennent quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis mais je ne peux pas leur parler. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils ont eu déjà tellement de problème à cause de moi.  
  
Avec toi, c'est plus simple, enfin, je crois. Tu ne te soucie pas de moi, tu ne me mets pas sur un pied d'estale et je t'en suis reconnaissant pour ça. C'est ainsi depuis notre rencontre et ça l'est encore maintenant.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à trouver une famille. Poudlard est ma famille. Je m'y sens chez moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je reste à l'école pendant les vacances scolaires. En parlant de vacances, celle de Noël sont à la fin de la semaine.  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent que je t'envois mes lettres pendant cette période étant donné que tu seras chez toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton père découvre ces lettres. A moins que tu lui en ais déjà parlé mais si tu n e l'as pas fait, je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait que tu correspondes avec moi.  
  
Mais rien est moins sur. Je ne peux être sur de rien. Tu peux très bien être au côté de Voldemort et lui rapporter tout ce que je t'ai écrit. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui ais commencé la correspondance. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir.  
  
Donne-moi une réponse quant à la suite de la correspondance avec toi pendant les vacances.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà la fin de la lettre. J'espère que ça vous a plut? Répondeur toujours en marche donc:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3 (Ca me motive mais n'en faite pas trop)  
  
-Si c'est Drago tapez: 4 (Je le harcèle encore et toujours mais il cède pas.)  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 5 (Pas trop non, plus, sinon, je vais prendre la grosse tête et comme dirait Victor Hugo: "La modestie argente l'or")  
  
-Pour les pizzas tapez: 6  
  
-Pour aller au ciel tapez: 7  
  
-Pour aller en enfer tapez: 8  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews. Please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	7. L7: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà donc la suite. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Je suis contente d'en avoir autant. J'ai une question à la fin donc lisez bien.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Isyméa: Eh oui! La correspondance continue. Merci.  
  
Melapha: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Tania Potter: Tant mieux que tu aime toujours autant. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit que sous forme de lettres. C'est sensé être un slash. Merci.  
  
Audy124: J'ai compris les messages. Merci pour la review.  
  
Clau: Tu as reçu mon dernier message? Je te remercie de la review.  
  
Saael': Merci, merci pour le message et de toujours m'encourager même avec des menaces. Comme je l'ai dit, ça me motive.  
  
Hyline: Tu l'as fait au copier-coller? Je crois que j'ai compris. Il faut que je fasse la suite. Je l'ai dit dans les avertissements qu'il y aurais un Slash Harry/Drago. C'est prévu. Merci à toi.  
  
Enishi: Non, on ne banni pas la touche2. Je veux bien que tu m'aides à harceler Drago. Il est dur à attraper, peut-être qu'à 2 on y arrivera. Merci pour la review.  
  
Mimi: Je sais que tu veux du Yaoi mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas y'en aura. Oui, c'est clair pour le choix. Merchi coupine. ^_____^  
  
M.A.T: Merci pour les roses blanches. Merci beaucoup de m'envoyer des messages. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics.  
  
Cora: Merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager. J'espère que aimeras la suite.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Mercredi 18 décembre  
  
Potter,  
  
Je trouve ça intéressant ce que tu m'as dit. Tu considère Weasley et Granger comme tes meilleurs amis mais tu ne veux quand même pas leur parler. Tu trouve que c'est plus simple avec moi? Peut-être est-ce vrai. Je ne sais pas puisque je n'ai pas vraiment de meilleur ami.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est que de se confier aux autres. Je n'aime pas confier mes pensées. Je trouve que ça ne regarde personne. Chacun à son point de vue la-dessus. Je trouve que tu te prends un peu trop la tête. Tu veux toujours protéger les gens qui t'entourent. Potter le protecteur des âmes faibles. C'est un surnom qui t'irait comme un gant.  
  
Tu as raison, je ne te mettrais jamais en avant, c'est évident. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Même si tu as survécu à Voldemort il y a 15 ans, je ne pense pas que tu y sois pour quelque chose. Volontairement, je veux dire.  
  
Un bébé de un an, n'est pas capable de le faire tout seul à moins d'avoir de l'aide. Surtout quand il s'agit du sort impardonnable. Je pense qu'un sort à été lancé sur toi pour te protéger. Il paraît qu'il en existe un mais personne ne sait vraiment ce que c'est.  
  
Je ne nie pas qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu sais parfaitement t'adapter aux situations et ça me plait. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es le seul rival potable de cette école. C'est le seul compliment que je puisse te faire.  
  
En ce qui concerne les vacances, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu m'envois tes lettres chez moi. Je t'ai dit que je savais garder un secret. Ce serait renier ma parole que de le dire à mon ou à Voldemort. Mon père ne serait pas heureux s'il le savait.  
  
En ce qui concerne Voldemort, je n'irais rien lui dire pour la simple et bonne raison que je le déteste. Je ne prend aucun partie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un esclave. Les Malfoys n'obéissent qu'à eux même.  
  
Crois-moi ou pas. Je te laisse le choix. Après tout, je peux bien mentir. Pour les lettres, il faudra attendre la rentrée pour continuer à correspondre.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà encore une lettre de faites. J'espère que vous avez aimé? J'ai une question pour vous donc regardez bien mon répondeur:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3 (Ca me motive mais n'en faite pas trop)  
  
-Si vous voulez une rencontre en face à face entre Harry et Drago tapez: 4  
  
-Si vous ne voulez pas une rencontre entre Harry et Drago tapez: 5  
  
-Pour les pizzas tapez: 6  
  
-Pour aller au ciel tapez: 7  
  
-Pour aller en enfer tapez: 8  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 9  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews. Please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	8. 1ère rencontre: POV de Harry

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Je suis désolé pour le retard mais cette semaine, j'étais très occupé. D'habitude, j'envois un chapitre le mercredi mais ce mercredi, j'avais cour exceptionnellement. Pour samedi, j'étais à ma journée de préparation à la défense alors, j'ai rien put faire.  
  
J'ai commencé ce chapitre en philo et je ne l'ai fini qu'aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'Ennui, il va falloir qu'ils attendent un petit peu encore.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews et pour avoir répondu à ma question. ^_______^  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Petit ange: V?u exaucé. J'ai fait la rencontre. Merci pour la review.  
  
Nono: C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de fleurs mais c'est dommage, elles se fanent vite. Merci pour le message.  
  
Jess HDH: Voilà la rencontre. J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci de me reviewer.  
  
Melapha: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewer et que cette histoire te plaise toujours.  
  
Tania Potter: Moi aussi, j'aime bien la personnalité de Drago. J'aime bien le décrire comme ça. Merci pour le message.  
  
Saael': Voilà la réaction des Drago et Harry. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci.  
  
Mimi: Copine de moi. Chuis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Merci pour les fleurs et la review.  
  
M.A.T: Merci pour les épipogons. Tu les aurais pas piquer à Stupid Axolotl par hasard? Je sais pas moi, pourquoi les fics les plus courtes sont les meilleurs. C'est un des grands mystères de l'univers. Désolé pour toi mais tout le monde m'a demandé une rencontre donc, j'ai fait une rencontre entre H et D. En ce qui concerne la remarque que tu m'as faite, c'est fait exprès. Tu sauras pourquoi dans les deux prochains chapitres. Merci encore.  
  
Cora: Coupine. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Merci encore.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
1ère Rencontre:  
  
Je reviens de chez Hagrid. On a discuté longtemps mais je n'ai encore put rien lui dire. J'ai fais comme si tout allé bien mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à Drago que je peux parler. Il y a trop de chose qui me hante.  
  
Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en lui mais assez pour lui dire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment de sûreté avec lui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je préfère que ce soit lui que quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Il y a trop d'évènement qui me font me poser des questions sur moi-même. J'arrive devant la porte de Poudlard et entre dans le hall. Je suis très mal à l'aise. Ron et Hermione sont à la bibliothèque. Je ne leur parle pas beaucoup en ce moment mais assez pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.  
  
Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. J'ai encore une dernière chose à chercher pour un devoir de potion. A chaque fois c'est pareil. Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de nous donner un grand devoir avant les vacances. Je traverse les couloirs et aperçois Drago venant dans ma direction. Ce n'est pas souvent même quasiment jamais que je le rencontre quand je suis seul. Il n'y a même pas ses deux acolytes avec lui. C'est rare.  
  
On s'évite un peu en ce moment ou tout du moins, moi je le fais. Je ne préfère pas trop le voir. On se voit pendant les cours et qu'en présence de nos amis. On se lance toujours des vannes mais ça n'a pas le même impact qu'avant. Je le sens et je crois que lui aussi s'en aperçois.  
  
Il s'avance vers moi. J'aurais préféré ne pas le voir maintenant. De toute façon, je ne le verrais pas pendant deux semaines. Dans un sens, ça me soulage mais l'inconvénient est que je ne vais pas pouvoir correspondre avec lui pendant cette période. Drago s'arrête devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Potter. T'es pas avec tes gardes du corps?  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la même question.  
  
-Hum! Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment, on s'évite.  
  
Au moins, il l'a remarqué. Il me fait un sourire en coin.  
  
-Je sais. Je trouve que c'est mieux, non?  
  
-Ca dépend dans quels sens on se place.  
  
-Bon! Je dois y aller.  
  
-Je ne te fais pas fuir au moins?  
  
-Non, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
Je me mets en marche et passe à côté de Drago qui n'a pas bougé. Je sens quelque chose me retenir le bras. Je me retourne.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy?  
  
-Tiens? C'est plus Drago. Tu m'appelle bien comme ça dans tes lettres?  
  
Un groupe d'élèves passe à côté de nous et nous regarde bizarrement. Ils sont surtout étonnés. Ils s'éloignent vite de nous. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre comme on le fait d'habitude. Je retire mon bras et regarde Drago dans les yeux.  
  
-Je ne le ferais que dans mes lettres.  
  
Il me reprend le bras et approche son visage près de mon oreille.  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe avec toi mais sache que si tu m'as joué un sale tour, je te le ferais payer au centuple.  
  
Il me lâche et part dans la direction opposé à la mienne. Il croit encore que je me moque de lui? Franchement, c'est la dernière chose que je ferais. Tout ce que je lui ai dit était vrai. De plus, il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne lui ferais aucun tort.  
  
Je reprends ma marche. En fin de compte, je ne vais pas aller à la bibliothèque. Je me dirige vers la salle commune. Je crois que je devrais lui envoyer une dernière lettre avant les vacances. C'est le mieux.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin de la 1ère rencontre. J'espère que ça vous a plu? Mon répondeur est cassé. Je l'ai emmené à réparer. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Envoyez-moi des reviews quand même. Ca me fait toujours plaisir.  
  
J'accepte toujours les menaces et les fleurs. Alors reviews, reviews, reviews. Please. Merci. Nicolina. ^____^ 


	9. 1ère rencontre: POV de Drago

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Je m'excuse du retard mais en ce moment, j'ai pas très envie d'écrire. Je vous remercie pour les reviews. 105 reviews pour 8 chapitres, c'est encore mieux qu'Ennui. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir.  
  
Désolé pour ceux qui attende la suite de la correspondance mais je voulais d'abord faire le POV de Drago suite à leur rencontre. J'avais hésité à le faire et puis en fait, je trouve que c'est plus intéressant. De toute façon, vous aurez la suite dans la journée donc vous n'attendrez pas longtemps.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Célina: Merci pour la review et voilà la suite.  
  
Petit ange: Merci pour la review. La suite est là.  
  
Lunicorne: Contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Elava: Tu vois, en fait, je l'ai fait le POV de Drago. C'est vrai que c'est mieux si on sait ce que Drago ressent. C'est un peu plus complet. Merci pour l'idée et voilà la suite.  
  
Stupid Axolotl: T'inquiète pas tes épipogons vont bien. Tu peux retenir tes pitpoulpes, voilà la suite. Merci pour la review.  
  
Nono: Eh non! Tu ne peux plus commander de pizzas. J'ai envoyé mon répondeur à réparer mais je ne l'ai toujours pas récupéré. C'est vrai que les fleurs en plastique, ça ne se fanent pas mais elles n'ont pas d'odeurs. C'est moins bien mais merci quand même. Tu trouveras peut-être un moyen pour qu'elles aient la même odeur que les vrais. Merci pour la review.  
  
Saael': Mon répondeur n'est toujours pas réparé. Voilà la suite et je te remercie pour les deux reviews.  
  
Mimi: Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu t'ai fait un grand film? Merci pour la review copine et la suite est là.  
  
M.A.T: Désolé, je t'avais dit que le chapitre 9 était la suite de la correspondance mais je voulais faire le POV de Drago mais tu auras bientôt la suite de la correspondance et ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. C'est sur maintenant. Merci pour les pivoines. J'ai jamais autant reçu de fleurs.  
  
Cora: Merci, merci, merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
1ère Rencontre (2):  
  
Je sors de la salle commune. Je dois rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle près du terrain de Quidditch en espérant qu'il n'ai pas oublié. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas d'eux. Ils sont tellement stupides. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Potter, m'écrive. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance.  
  
Je me demande toujours s'il ne se joue pas de moi mais j'ai des doutes. Je doute qu'il fasse ça. Tant qu'il ne me dira pas exactement ce qui le motive, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à ne pas douter de lui. Il est vraiment étrange en ce moment.  
  
On s'évite, je l'ai remarqué. Dans un sens, c'est bien mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse résoudre quelque chose. Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour ou l'autre. Parler avec Potter. Je délire là. Le seul moment ou on parle, c'est quand on correspond.  
  
En fin de compte, j'aime bien correspondre avec lui. Il me confie beaucoup de choses. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait surtout au dépend de ses amis. A moins que tout ça ne soit qu'une ruse. J'en viens vraiment à penser qu'il me fait une blague.  
  
Une blague à long terme mais il y a toujours une partie de moi qui me dit que ce qu'il m'écrit est vrai. Il a relaté des faits réels. De là, à lui faire confiance, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Enfin pour le moment. Et de là, à ce qu'on devienne ami, je crois que c'est dans un futur très lointain. Peut-être même que ça n'arrivera jamais.  
  
Je traverse un couloir quand j'aperçois Potter. Il n'a pas ses deux gardes du corps avec lui. Ce sera la première fois que je le verrais sans eux. La première fois depuis deux semaines. Je m'avance vers lui. Il a l'air tendu en me voyant. Je m'arrête devant lui et le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Potter. T'es pas avec tes gardes du corps? Dis-je.  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la même question.  
  
Je sen un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de me voir.  
  
-Hum! Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment, on s'évite.  
  
-Je sais. Je trouve que c'est mieux, non?  
  
C'est une bonne question. Est-ce que c'est mieux qu'on s'évite? Peut-être ou peut-être pas.  
  
-Ca dépend dans quels sens on se place.  
  
-Bon! Je dois y aller.  
  
Il fuit. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de rester discuter avec moi. Je sens son malaise.  
  
-Je ne te fais pas fuir au moins?  
  
-Non, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
Mouais. Il fuit, c'est bien ce que je dis. Il commence à marcher mais je le retiens par le bras. Il faut vraiment que je mette les choses au clair. Il se retourne et me fixe.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy? Me dit-il avec une pointe de colère.  
  
-Tiens? C'est plus Drago. Tu m'appelle bien comme ça dans tes lettres?  
  
A ce moment, Potter regarde des élèves qui passe à côté de nous. Je ne les regarde pas. Je fixe toujours Potter. Il retire son bras et tourne son regard vers moi. Il me regarde avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux.  
  
-Je ne le ferais que dans mes lettres.  
  
Je lui reprend le bras et mon visage au niveau de son oreille pour qu'il entende bien ce que j'ai à lui dire.  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe avec toi mais sache que si tu m'as joué un sale tour, je te le ferais payer au centuple.  
  
Je le lâche et part pour le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'a pas vraiment réagit à ce que je lui ai dit mais il sait au moins à quoi s'attendre. Je verrais bien comment il va réagir dans sa prochaine lettre. Je sens que je vais recevoir une lettre bientôt.  
  
A suivre  
  
La suite arrive bientôt. Sûrement en fin d'après-midi. Je pense que tout le monde attend plus la suite de la correspondance mais je pense que c'était bien de montrer ce que ressentais Drago comme me l'a dit Elava.  
  
J'ai toujours pas mon répondeur. Les réparateurs me l'ont toujours pas rendu. Des reviews siouplait et j'envois vite la suite. Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	10. L8: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: j'avais dit que ça arriverais vite. C'est un peu normal, vu que c'est court. Je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite de la correspondance. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Chen (alias Sarah: Voilà la suite. Ca a pas été trop long? Merci pour le message.  
  
Cora: Merci pour la review. Tu vois la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Jeudi 19 décembre  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Ce sera ma dernière lettre avant que nous soyons en vacances. Je voudrais réagir, sur la rencontre que nous avons eu tout à l'heure. Je suis allé directement t'écrire cette lettre après notre petite altercation, je suis sur que tu t'en ai douté.  
  
Je ne comprends pas qu'après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne comprenne pas que je ne me moque pas de toi. Loin de là. Ca me concerne trop pour que ce soit le cas. Je risque trop gros pour essayer de te jouer un sale tour. J'ai trop de choses en tête en ce moment pour avoir l'idée de faire ça.  
  
Pour en revenir à ta dernière lettre. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'a parlé à personne de notre correspondance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais confiance mais je crois qu'il en faut pour t'écrire. Je sais que je n'ai pas la tienne. Tu me l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui mais j'espère l'obtenir un jour.  
  
Il y a quelque chose qui m'a frappé dans ce que tu m'as écrit. Tu m'as dit qu'un Malfoy n'obéit qu'à lui-même. Tu ne te trouve pas en contradiction avec l'attitude de ton père. Si je me souviens, ton père était avec Voldemort. A moins, que tu n'applique ça que pour toi.  
  
Pour le moment, je vais croire que tu n'es pas avec Voldemort. Tu as eu de bons arguments qui m'ont quasiment convaincu. De toute façon, je le verrais bien par moi-même.  
  
Il y a tellement de choses qui changent. Je crois qu'on a tout changé et même toi. Tu le prouve en répondant à mes lettres. Tout a tellement changé depuis que je suis à l'école. J'aime la magie, je trouve ça très intéressant. C'est beaucoup mieux que dans les écoles moldus.  
  
Je suis content d'être dans cette école. Les changements ont été surtout la première année. Je découvrais tout et c'est ce qui me plaisait. Je me suis découvert des amis mais aussi des ennemis. Toi entre autre mais surtout Voldemort qui a choisi l'année de ma rentrée pour revenir.  
  
J'ai fini ma première année en le combattant. Il avait réussi à contrôler le professeur Quirrell et j'ai dut le combattre. C'est très dur de combattre quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Sa vie s'est éteinte à cause de moi. Il s'est fait manipuler par Voldemort. D'ailleurs pendant un long moment, j'avais cru que c'était Rogue mais je me suis trompé.  
  
J'ai tué et personne ne me l'a reproché. Je l'ai fait pour sauver ma vie mais aussi pour sauver les autres. Ils me voient tous comme un héros mais j'ai du sang sur les mains et même si Quirrell était du côté de Voldemort, il n'en était pas moins un homme.  
  
J'y pense chaque jour. Je me dis que je ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort. Je sais que dans une guerre, il est très rare qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes mais je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un perde la vie à cause de moi, que ce soit un de mes amis ou un de mes ennemis.  
  
Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Je te récrirais quand tu seras revenu de vacances.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Alors? Ca vous a plut? J'espère. Pour le prochain chapitre, la réponse de Drago. J'accepte les menaces, les fleurs. Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews. S'il vous plait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	11. L9: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Désolé pour le retard. Je voulais écrire hier mais j'ai pas put. J'ai été voir un souris géante dans un parc d'attraction. Je crois que vous savez de quoi je parle. C'était super mais j'ai pas pur écrire. Et puis j'ai eu mes bacs blancs cette semaine, donc, j'ai plutôt révisé, qu'écrit.  
  
Pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'Ennui. Il va falloir encore attendre. Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé par faute de temps et parce que je voulais finir un autre fic.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Chen(alias sarah: Voilà la suite et merci pour la review.  
  
Miya Black: Oui elles sont très jolies tes fleurs et je t'en remercie. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette fic. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Stupid Axololt: J'ai regardé ton dessin de pitpoulpe et je les trouve mignon mais quant à les avoir aux trousses, je ne préfère pas donc voilà la suite. Merci pour les géraniums pattes de colombe, ils me plaisent beaucoup. Merci pour la review.  
  
Nono: Bon bah! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour le message.  
  
Saael': Chuis contente que tu aimes cette fic. C'est le but. Quand tu m'as envoyé la review, je pouvais dire que j'étais en bonne santé mais au moment ou j'écris, je peux dire que je suis malade. J'ai dut prendre froid quand j'ai fait sport et pendant que j'étais chez Disney mais ça va passer. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'écrire. La preuve est là. Merci pour toute tes reviews et tes encouragements.  
  
Mimi: Les consolations, c'est pas pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas quand la fic sera yaoi mais elle le sera, c'est sur.  
  
M.A.T: Contente que je puisse égayer ta vie monotone. Quand est-ce que tu égayeras la mienne en faisant la suite de tes fics? J'attend toujours que tu les continues. Merci encore de toutes tes reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.  
  
Cora: Merci pour tous tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.^______^  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Vendredi 20 décembre  
  
Potter,  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ta dernière lettre. C'est assez inattendu comme révélation. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être tourmenté par ce qui est arrivé depuis ses dernières années. Ca m'a fait bizarre de lire cette lettre.  
  
C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que tu avais tué des gens. Ca paraît tellement banal que tu sauve le monde que personne ne fait attention que ça puisse t'affecter. C'est assez intéressant. Tu montre toi- même que tu as un côté noir.  
  
C'est très intéressant tout ça et ça me plait bien. Tu me surprends à chacune de tes lettres. Si ça continue, je vais te connaître mieux que tes amis.  
  
En ce qui concerne l'altercation que nous avons eu, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te parler comme je le fais dans mes réponses. Et il est vrai que je doute toujours de toi et pourtant avec tout ce que tu m'avoue, je ne devrais pas mais c'est mon côté méfiant qui reprend le dessus à chaque fois.  
  
C'est difficile de mettre de côté sept années de querelles en quelques semaines. Quant au fait que tu m'appelle Drago, ça ne me dérange pas mais ça m'amuse que tu ne le fasse pas devant moi. Ca veut bien dire que tu respecte les conditions que je t'ai imposé au départ.  
  
Je ne pensais pas que tu me faisais réellement confiance mais je te crois quand tu me le dis. Sa doit être ton côté Gryffondor qui me poussa à te croire et étant donné que ça te concerne, je ne crois pas que tu te fasse du tort à toi-même.  
  
Je ne répondrais pas à ce que tu as dit à propos de mon père. Je ne préfère pas qu'on en parle plus que ça et oui, j'applique ce que j'ai dit pour moi. C'est une façon de respecter mon nom et ma famille.  
  
Franchement, dans un sens, je regretterais presque de devoir partir en vacances. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître le reste de tourments de Harry Potter mais il faudra attendre. La patience est une vertu que je vais cultiver pendant les vacances.  
  
J'attendrais ta lettre après les vacances.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Et voilà une nouvelle lettre de terminé. Bien entendu, leur vacances vont vite se passer et la prochaine lettre aura lieu après leur vacances de Noël. Ca vous a plut?  
  
J'ai réussi à récupérer mon répondeur. Il a fallu que je les harcèle, ils ne voulaient pas me le rendre. Je soupçonne Drago et Harry, d'y être pour quelque chose mais je n'ai pas de preuve donc, je ne peux pas dire si c'est à cause d'eux ou pas. Donc voilà:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 4 (N'importe lesquelles, ça me va très bien)  
  
-Pour les chocolats tapez: 5 (J'adoooorrrreeeee le chocolat)  
  
-Pour les pizzas tapez: 6  
  
-Pour aller au ciel tapez: 7  
  
-Pour aller en enfer tapez: 8 


	12. L10: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Bon! Voilà la lettre d'Harry après leurs vacances. Pour ceux qui attendent le slash, c'est toujours pas pour maintenant mais, je ne pense pas que ça tardera pas trop non, plus.  
  
Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour les reviews. Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Miya Black: C'est pas grave si tu te répète, j'adore les compliments. Ca me fait beaucoup avancer et ça me donne le courage de continuer à écrire. T'inquiète pas, ces fleurs là me plaisent aussi. Je te remercie pour la review.  
  
Nat: Ok! Je continue, merci pour les fleurs et le chocolat et je t'envois une pizza gratuite. Merci aussi pour la review.  
  
Marie: Compris, le message, je continue et merci d'avoir reviewer.  
  
Melapha: Y'a pas de problème, je continue et merci pour le chocolat et la review.  
  
Saael': Je sais qu'il faut pas abuser du chocolat mais j'adore ça. Et t'inquiète pas mon rhume va mieux même si ça s'est transformé en allergie mais c'est bon, ça s'est calmé. Merci, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Tant mieux que tu ais passé une bonne journée et d'y avoir contribué. Merci pour le bouquet de potentille micranta même si je sais pas ce que c'est et merci pour la review. Voilà la suite de la correspondance.  
  
M.A.T: Bah! Merci pour le parterre de fleurs. Je vais en être envahit mais c'est pas plus mal. Voilà la suite et merci pour la review.  
  
Cora: Merci, merci, merci, de prendre toujours le temps de me reviewer et de m'encourager.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Lundi 6 janvier  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Voilà, les vacances de Noël sont passées. Je trouve qu'elles sont passées très lentement. Ron et Hermione sont restés avec moi mais j'ai trouvé que ces vacances ont été très ennuyeuses. Ca m'a presque manqué de ne pas t'envoyer de lettre et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi pendant deux semaines. J'espère que tes vacances se sont passées mieux que les miennes?  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta dernière lettre, je suis content que tu ai réagit de cette manière. Je me doutais que ça te rendrait curieux et je me doutais aussi que ça t'étonnerait.  
  
Eh! Oui, ça me tourmente tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières années mais qui ne le serait pas? Tuer n'est pas un plaisir, sauf peut-être pour Voldemort et se mangemorts. Pour ma part, ça ne me plait pas. Je me suis toujours dit que je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux gens mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.  
  
Ou peut-être que si je l'avais le choix. J'aurais put ne pas me battre mais je ne serais peut-être plus là sinon. Je pense par fois à ce qu'aurait put être ma vie si Voldemort n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas tué mes parents et ne m'avait pas fait cette cicatrice qui m'a apporté tant d'ennuis.  
  
Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas que tuer des gens soit banal et d'après ce que tu m'as écris, toi, tu trouve que ça l'ait venant de moi. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Je me demande comment tu réagirais si tu avais tué quelqu'un? Même si je pense que ça ne t 'arrivera jamais. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais le faire de sang froid même si avec tes airs de garçon froid et le nom que tu porte, on puisse penser le contraire. Réagis comme tu veux, face à ce que je viens de dire mais je le pense sincèrement.  
  
Je peux te le dire, tu me connais mieux que mes amis. Eux, ne veulent voir que mon bon côté et je ne veux qu'ils voient que celui-là. Par contre, toi, tu connais les deux. Je t'ai déjà dit beaucoup de choses et ce n'est pas encore fini. Tu peux t'attendre à avoir beaucoup de surprise dans mes prochaines lettres.  
  
Tu sais, je suis content que tu me crois quand je te dis que je te fais confiance. Moi-même, je ne pensais pas avoir autant confiance en toi. Tu en as même plus que Ron et Hermione. Tu m'as prouvé que tu savais garder un secret même s'il vient de ton pire ennemi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait mon côté Gryffondor qui m'aiderait mais tant mieux.  
  
Tu n'aurais certainement pas dit ça, si il y a sept ans, je n'avais pas demandé au choixpeau de me mettre à Gryffondor. J'ai vraiment failli être à Serpentard mais je me suis vite aperçu que c'était à cause de Voldemort, si j'avais eu ce choix. J'ai même cru durant ma deuxième année, que j'aurais du être dans ta maison mais je ne regrette pas mon choix.  
  
Bien sur que je respecte la condition que tu m'as imposé au départ. Je me suis aperçu que ça me faisait vraiment du bien de me confier à toi et puis, je trouve que tu n'es pas vraiment pareil dans tes lettres que quand on se croise dans les couloirs. J'aime beaucoup le Drago qui me répond par lettre. Tu es très honnête avec moi et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Pour ce qui est de t'appeler Drago dans mes lettres, j'ai trouvé que ce serait plus simple comme ça. Mais je remarque que toi, tu écris toujours "Potter" et pas "Harry". Je ne t'en veux pas mais j'espère qu'un jour, ce sera "Harry" et non pas "Potter" dans tes lettres.  
  
Je me doutais que tu respectais ta famille. Je l'ai toujours su. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu fais tout pour que l'on respecte ton nom. Je ne te parlerais plus de ton père, si c'est ce que tu veux même s'il est impliqué dans ce que je vais te dire. Mais, si par respect pour lui, tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose que je dise sur lui puisse te faire du tort et que tu ne veuille plus communiquer avec moi.  
  
Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, j'aime beaucoup me confier à toi. Il faut que je m'arrête, je dois aller en cour. Cour de métamorphose avec, toi mais crois-moi, je ne m'en plains pas ou plus.  
  
Merci de prendre du temps pour lire ce que je t'écris. En attente d'une réponse.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà! La lettre de Harry est terminée. J'espère que ça vous a plu? Harry commence vraiment à avouer ses sentiments mais c'est pas encore ça. Mon répondeur est en marche:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 4 (N'importe lesquelles, ça me va très bien)  
  
-Pour les chocolats tapez: 5 (J'adoooorrrreeeee le chocolat en plus, c'est bientôt pâque.)  
  
Vous allez pas le croire mais les touches 6, 7, 8 et 9 ont grillé. Ca doit être le fait qu'il y en ait qui demandent à aller en enfer. Mais bon, le reste marche toujours donc reviews, reviews, reviews. Please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	13. L11: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci pour les reviews et désolé pour le retard. J'ai essayé de finir vite. J'ai fait ce chapitre samedi soir ainsi que la suite d'une autre fic samedi après-midi, histoire de pas trop vous faire attendre. Je vais peut-être même en continuer une autre sachant qu'à l'heure où j'écris il est 22heures12.  
  
Et puis c'est les vacances!!! Donc, je pense qu'il y aura sûrement plus d'update. J'espère que t'es contente Micloun?  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Célina: Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Merci pour la review.  
  
O_o: Merci et voilà la suite.  
  
Kaima: Vala la réponse de Drago. Merci.  
  
Cacile: Pas de problème, je continue. Merci.  
  
Alician: Je sais, c'est de la torture mais sinon y'a plus de suspense et les lecteurs sont vite blasé par ce qu'ils lisent. Merci pour les roses et pour la review.  
  
Tiffany: Si c'est cool, alors je continue. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Miya Black: Du moment qu'on me reviewe, je suis contente même si on me répète la même chose. Du moment que je sais qu'on aime ce que j'écris, je suis contente. Au moins, j'ai pas le sentiment de faire ça pour des prunes. Merci beaucoup de me reviewer.  
  
Lunicorne: Je continue, la suite est là. Merci.  
  
Anonymoua: Mes vacances commence seulement. Bon courage pour contrôles à la rentrée. Ca va pas être de tout repos. Merci pour la review.  
  
Melapha: Merci pour la combinaison gagnante qui me fait très plaisir. Voilà donc la suite pour avoir trouver la bonne combinaison et merci encore d'avoir participé.  
  
Elava: Compris le message chef, je continue et merci.  
  
Saael': J'ai failli pas répondre à ta review mais t'as de la chance, je l'ai vu ce matin. Merci de l'avoir fait et puis j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Je ne veux pas de bagarre avec M.A.T dans les reviews. Vous m'envoyez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon moi en matière de plantes et de fleurs, je suis nul. Je fais pas vraiment partit des scientifiques. C'est pour cette raison que je ne mettrais sûrement pas de cour de botanique dans mes fics. Je suis musicienne moi, pas botaniste. Je me suis quand même bien marré en lisant vos deux reviews. Vous avez l'air de vous apprécier tous les deux.  
  
M.A.T: Je te fais la même remarque qu'à Stupid Axololt. Pas de bagarre dans les reviews. Merci quand même pour la reviews et pour la collection de végétal. Je ne sais même plus où les mettre. Tant mieux que ça t'intéresse, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas aimé. Ca me rassure. Merci pour la review.  
  
Cora: Merci, merci, merci. Contente que tu aimes toujours. Vala la suite.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Mardi 7 janvier  
  
Potter,  
  
Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à t'appeler Harry. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je préfère garde une certaine distance avec toi et t'appeler par ton nom me permet de la laisser. Je suis content que tu continue à correspondre avec moi. J'avoue que ça m'a fait un vide aussi. J'avais pris l'habitude de t'écrire après chacune de tes lettres et je dois dire que c'est deux semaines ont été aussi longue pour moi que pour toi.  
  
Nous devons laisser de la distance entre nous. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer la raison. N'ai pas l'impression que je me rapproche. C'est peut- être un peu vrai mais je ne te l'avouerais jamais en personne ou devant l'école. Ce n'est pas dans mes capacité et je ne pense pas que ça le sera un jour.  
  
Pour répondre à ta question. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je tuais quelqu'un. Franchement, je n'espère pas vraiment en arriver là. C'est vrai que tout le monde me colle une étiquette parce que je m'appelle Malfoy. Je dois jouer le jeu mais je ne me plierais à la volonté de Voldemort. Je tiens trop à mon indépendance.  
  
Je te connais mieux que tes amis? Je me sens flatté mais est-ce que c'est une bonne chance étant donné que nous ne sommes pas en bon terme. J'ai l'impression que ces lettres nous rapproche plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer. Tu m'en a trop dit pour ne pas continuer ou pas assez. Il faut faire avec et puis je suis trop curieux. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que tu veux réellement. Si tu me dis qu'il y aura encore d'autres surprises dans tes prochaines lettres, tu vas attiser encore plus ma curiosité.  
  
Je ne savais pas que tu aurais put être à Serpentard. Je me demande bien ce que ça aurait put donner si ça avait été le cas. Il n'y aurait certainement pas eu ces correspondance et on serait peut-être ami mais ça ne s'est pas fait. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être ton ami quand on s'est rencontré mais tu as refusé. Dans un sens, tu n'as pas eu si tort que ça. Ça a pimenté notre vie toutes ses rixes incessantes.  
  
Je dois dire que moi aussi, ça me fait du bien d'écrire à quelqu'un. C'est vrai que nous sommes différents mais ça ne rend pas pareil que quand nous nous voyons. C'est un peu plus civilisé et ça me change de la routine habituel que j'ai pris. Je ne parle pas vraiment beaucoup en fin de compte. Ce n'est pas avec Crabbe et Goyle que j'arriverais à tenir un conversation comme celle que je tiens avec toi. Je suis sur qu'il ne comprendraient pas la moitié de ce que je dis. Ils acquiesceraient à tout ce que je dirais sans faire la moindre objection.  
  
Voilà que je commence à me confier à toi. Tu m'as atteint Potter. Je commence à me dévoiler alors que je n'aime pas ça. Mais bizarrement, ça me fait du bien. Comme toi au début de tes lettres ! J'y ai réfléchit pendant les vacances. J'ai eu tout le temps. Je pense que tu ne dois pas être le seul à te confier. Je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose sur le c?ur qu'il faut que dise. Mais je ne peux pas le dire autour de moi alors puisque tu m'as confié ce que tu ressentais, je vais faire de même, si tu es d'accord bien entendu.  
  
Je dois dire que la raison pour laquelle je vais faire ça a un rapport avec les vacances que je viens de passer. Je crois que c'était vraiment les plus horribles de ma vie. Mon père m'a demandé de devenir un mangemort et j'ai refusé mais il y a d'autres choses. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Crois-moi si tu veux. En attendant, j'attends que tu me raconte la suite de tes tourments et si tu l'accepte, je me confierais aussi.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais j'ai besoin de ça en ce moment. Tu es la seul personne envers laquelle je peux me tourner. Je sais que tu me comprendra comme moi je t'ai compris.  
  
J'attends vite ta prochaine lettre et ta réponse.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Drago pendant les vacances? C'est un mystère. Vous le serez plus tard. Maintenant, il va vraiment y avoir des confessions à double sens et c'est sur, ce sera un slash. J'espère que vous avez aimé? Je laisse encore mon répondeur pour le moment alors:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 4 (N'importe lesquelles, ça me va très bien)  
  
-Pour les chocolats tapez: 5 (J'adoooorrrreeeee le chocolat en plus, c'est bientôt pâque.)  
  
J'ai toujours pas de touches 6, 7, 8 et 9 mais je voudrais quand même des reviews, reviews, reviews. Please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	14. L12: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Bon voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire. Merci à tous.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Sibla Jackson7: Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre? Moi aussi, je lis de temps en temps des fics en anglais et je ne comprends pas toujours d'ailleurs. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait souffrir et que tu aimeras la suite. Merci.  
  
Kaima: Vivi, je continue. Faut bien que je commence à les rapprocher, on en est quand même au chapitre14. Par contre le slash est pas pour maintenant mais il se fait au fur est à mesure. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Tiffany: Je continue, y'a pas de problèmes. Merci.  
  
Anonymoua: J'ai compris et merci pour la review.  
  
Padmacho: Miam, du Côté d'Or. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui voudrait croire que Harry tue mais plutôt qu'il sauve le monde. Mais si on y regarde de plus près, il a tué Quirell mais comme c'était de la défense, il est toujours pardonné et puis, c'est le héros de l'histoire. Sinon, merci pour la review.  
  
Miya Black: Contente que tu adore toujours. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert: Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Melapha: Merci pour le cadeau de pâque et merci pour la review.  
  
Elava: C'est bon voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Saael': Mes mises à jour vont trop vite. Ca m'arrive juste pendant les vacances. Gundam Wing, c'est vrai, il faudrait que je m'y remette mais je suis un peu bloquée et c'est très énervant. Bon courage pour tes prochaines, merci pour le compliment et la review.  
  
Stupid Axololt: M.A.T veut que je meurs étouffé, t'es sur? Merci pour le ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je sais plus où les mettre. Désolé si je ne prends pas parti mais je me dois de rester neutre et puis j'aime bien vous voir vous chamailler, ça m'amuse. Passé ça, je te remercie et j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.  
  
M.A.T: C'est gentil de me dire ce que tu en pense après avoir passer tes menaces. Merci pour la combinaison de chiffre et pour la review. Si tu as le temps, entre deux attaques, tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.  
  
Cora: Ca va j'ai pas trop tardé à l'écrire? T'as vu, j'update tous les jours. Merci, merci, merci et j'attends tes commentaires pour la suite.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Jeudi 9 janvier  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettres hier mais je dois dire que j'étais étroitement surveillé par Ron et Hermione. Ils commencent à se poser des questions. Il est vrai que je ne leur parle pas beaucoup en ce moment. Ron m'a même reproché d'être dans la lune et de passer ma vie dans mes devoirs. Ce qui est tout à fait faux puisque je t'écris. Mais lui ne le sait pas et c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour être tranquille.  
  
Passé cela, je suis assez surpris de ta dernière lettre. Bien sur, j'accepte que tu te confies à moi. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai dit à ton père que tu ne voulais pas devenir un mangemort. C'est ce dont, je voulais te parler mais je ne voulais pas te créer des ennuis. S'il te plait, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé?  
  
J'ai senti que ça n'allait pas et ta lettre a confirmé mes soupçons. J'ai vu que tu boitais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? S'il te plait, dis-le-moi. Je voudrais t'aider même si c'est de loin. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je veux le faire mais j'en ai envie. Tu m'as fait me sentir bien depuis ces dernières semaines et je voudrais t'aider à mon tour.  
  
Ca me fait vraiment bizarre tout ça. On discute tous les deux et ce n'est pas pour nous disputer. C'est vrai qu'on aurait put être ami si j'avais été à Serpentard. Nous n'aurions pas eu la même vie. Mais que veux-tu, ça devait se passer comme ça.  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire à ce que tu dis et pourtant je ne devrais peut-être pas. Mais c'est écris avec une telle sincérité que je ne peux que te croire. Je me doutais que tu valais mieux que ton père. Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré ton père, je ne l'ai pas aimé. D'ailleurs il m'en a voulu de lui avoir enlevé son elfe de maison lors de notre deuxième année.  
  
Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire parce que c'est tout de même ton père. Je ne t'obligerais pas à me croire. Lorsque nous étions en deuxième année, c'est à cause de lui qu'il y a eu toute cette histoire avec la chambre des secrets. Je n'ai jamais put le prouver. Toute cette histoire à cause d'un journal. Ce même journal que ton père avait en sa possession avant qu'il ne le donne à l'insu de Ginny Weasley. Tout ça a crée de gros problèmes.  
  
Ca m'en a causé beaucoup étant donné que tout le monde croyait que j'étais l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard. Mais je pense que tu t'en souviens puisque c'est toi qui as montré à tout le monde que je savais parler fourchelang en m'envoyant un serpent lors du combat de sorcier. Je t'en ai voulu à ce moment là.  
  
J'ai vraiment pensé un moment que j'aurais dut être à Serpentard parce que je savais parler fourchelang et qu'il y a très peu de monde qui savent le parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre que quoiqu'il se passe j'aurais été à Gryffondor et que ce n'était pas un mauvais choix.  
  
Cette deuxième année m'a encore amené à me battre, pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour le provoquer. Enfin si, mon nom me fait du tort. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes amis. Hermione a failli. . .Quand j'y pense, j'en tremble encore.  
  
Bon! Je vais m'arrêter là. Je suis près à t'écouter. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et la raison pour laquelle tu veux m'écrire. Tu sais, ça m'inquiète. Si ton père sait que tu ne veux pas être un mangemort, il est possible que tu. . .Je ne préfère ne rien mettre. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore et lui parler de tout ça. Il pourra te protéger.  
  
J'attends ta lettre. Et fais bien attention à toi.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Alors vous avez aimé la réaction de Harry? Le slash se rapproche mais il va falloir encore attendre. Bon, j'ai toujours mon répondeur mais peut-être plus pour longtemps. Je crois qu'il va bientôt rendre l'âme. Vous inquietez pas, je vous trouverez autre chose en attendant, il marche encore un peu alors:  
  
-Si vous voulez que je continue tapez: 1  
  
-Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez: 2  
  
-Pour les menaces tapez: 3  
  
-Pour m'envoyer des fleurs tapez: 4 (N'importe lesquelles, ça me va très bien)  
  
-Pour les chocolats tapez: 5 (J'adoooorrrreeeee le chocolat en plus, c'est bientôt pâque.)  
  
S'il vous plait, des reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	15. L13: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Y'a rien de spécial à dire à part merci pour toutes vos reviews.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Anya: Un génie? Je sais pas trop, c'est pas moi qui juge. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et merci pour la boite de chocolat et la review.  
  
Bibi: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Alician: Je sais que t'aime pas les coupures mais il faut bien que ça s'arrête à un moment ou à un autre. Tu vois, le chocolat m'aide à écrire puisque la suite est là. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Jude!: Je te remercie de ta review.  
  
Miya Black: Chuis contente que tu aimes toujours. Voilà la réponse de Drago et merci pour ta review.  
  
Enishi: Je me demande ce que je vais faire de toi. Y'a PAS de touche 6 sur mon répondeur. C'est la touche 5 pour les chocolats. T'as plus besoin de mettre de petit clou parce qu'il y a plus de répondeur, il a rendu l'âme. T_____T Il était tout usé le pauvre et j'ai essayé de le faire réparer mais ça a pas marché. On m'a dit qu'il était irréparable. T____T J'ai pas retrouvé le lapin, je me demande où il a bien put passer. Faut dire qu'un lapin invisible, c'est pas facile à trouver. Merci d'essayer de retrouver Drago pour moi. Y me maaaannnquuueeuuuu. Il veut pas revenir. Mais non, t'es pas agaçante. Merci pour ta review et bonne chance dans ta recherche, chuis avec toi.  
  
Saael': Oh! T'aime pas Relena? C'est très étonnant. Je crois que toute bonne fan de GW et de fic Yaoi n'aime pas Relena. Plus conne qu'elle il y a pas. Bon! J'arrête de parler d'elle, ça va me donner une mauvaise image. Bref! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je te souhaite bonne chance pour te mettre à jour dans tes fics. Désolé, j'aime pas trop Lucius, je préfère son fils. Sinon, merci pour ta review.  
  
Micloun: J'aurais put c'est vrai parler du polynectar mais j'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt pour le moment. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser parce que tu ne me reviewe pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente que tu considère cette fic, comme l'une des meilleures que t'ai jamais lu, ça me fait plaisir. Bon, je te dis merci et j'espère que tu aimera la suite.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Je ne préfère pas avoir vos tueur à gage sur le dos donc je reste neutre. Je sais pas trop comment je fais pour que ce soit un peu près cohérent. Je pense que ça vient tout seul. Merci pour la remarque, la première solution était la bonne. J'avoue que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à trouver le sens de ma phrase. Chuis contente que le chapitre précédant t'ais plu et j'espère que celui là te plaira. Merci pour la review.  
  
M.A.T: Tu sais que si tu fais de mon cerveau une salade, je ne pourrais pas écrire, donc si je ne peux pas écrire, ça signifie pas de suite . T'aimerais pas ça? N'est-ce pas? Je crois pas non plus que Stupid Axololt m'ai trafiqué le cerveau. Bon! La suite est là et j'espère que ça te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Cora: Merci, merci, merci. Je sais plus trop quoi te dire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. ^_____^  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Vendredi 10 janvier  
  
Harry,  
  
A vrai dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Déjà, je suis content que tu veuille bien m'écouter. Je te le dis, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ce que je ressens à quelqu'un mais je vais tout de même essayer. Pour le moment, je vais déjà réagir à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de mon père. Je préfère en finir vite avec cette histoire.  
  
En fait, je me doutais qu'il y avait un lien entre la chambre des secrets et mon père. Par contre, je n'étais pas vraiment au courant de ce qui s'était passé exactement mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui. En fait, rien ne m'étonne venant de sa part. Donc, je ne peux que te croire quand tu me dis ses choses sur lui. Je t'avoue que je le déteste. Il ne mérite pas de porter le nom de Malfoy. Je me souviens très bien de cette histoire avec l'elfe de maison et il n'y a aucun doute qu'il te déteste.  
  
Je me souviens aussi des problèmes que je t'ai crée. Quand j'y pense, je me demande si je n'étais pas idiot. En fait, je suivais ce que me disait mon père. J'essayais de respecter ce qu'il attendait de moi mais je me suis vite aperçu que ce n'était qu'un esclave de Voldemort. Le seul problème est que je ne peux pas le prouver et de toute façon c'est tout de même mon père.  
  
Je préfère tout de même que tu sois à Gryffondor. Ca n'aurait certainement pas été amusant si tu avais été dans le même maison que moi. Je crois que la compétition entre nous n'était pas si mauvaise et elle m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses.  
  
Dans un sens, tu as de la chance. Tu as des amis. J'ai presque ressenti la tristesse dans ta lettre quand tu à parler de Granger. Moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant. Je suis entouré d'imbéciles et surtout je suis seul. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai accepté de t'écrire.  
  
Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'inquiéter pour moi. Oui, je boitais. Ca me fait plaisir que ça te touche. Je sais que tu veux m'aider, c'est ta nature de Gryffondor qui prend le dessus. Toujours à aider même si c'est un ennemi. Quoique je me demande si on l'est encore.  
  
Je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que tu peux deviner sans peine ce qui est arrivé. C'est mon père. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait me laisser repartir sans m'avoir donné une correction. Et qu'elle correction. C'est la pire que j'ai eu.  
  
C'est même étonnant qu'il m'aie laissé en vie mais c'est sûrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je pense que mon absence ne manquerait à personne mais elle serait tout de même remarquée. Mais à mon avis, mon sursit, ne durera pas très longtemps. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année tout au plus.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me confie à toi. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un sache que je ne suis pas comme mon père. Si ça se trouve, je me battrais peut-être à tes côtés contre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas impossible. A relire ma lettre, je me demande si c'est moi qui l'écrit. Je ne me reconnais même pas moi-même mais peut-être est-ce vraiment moi. A toi de juger.  
  
Je suis content d'avoir put t'aider à te sentir bien. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir put contribuer pour une fois au bonheur de quelqu'un. J'espère que ça continuera. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, ça me touche plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier et je me surprend même à penser que l'on pourrait être ami. Qui c'est, c'est peut-être pas si impossible que ça.  
  
En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil. J'espère qu'il pourra m'aider. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour moi. Je ferais attention, c'est promis.  
  
J'attend ta prochaine lettre.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon voilà! La lettre de Drago est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu?  
  
J'ai plus de répondeeeeuuuuurrrrr!!!!!! T______T Il a rendu l'âme. Mais je vais essayer de vous trouver autre chose.  
  
Je peux quand même avoir des reviews? S'il vous plait. Je vous remercie. Nicolina. 


	16. L14: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Je sais que je suis très en retard mais je le répète avec mes révisions c'est pas facile d'écrire. Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour ma fic"Une dernière danse". Sinon, pour ceux qui lisent aussi "Un invité inattendu", la suite est commencée mais j'ai pas le temps de continuer mais je vais faire le plus vite possible pour que vous l'ayez bientôt.  
  
Je remercie tous les lecteurs de lire ma fic, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. ^______^  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Sibla Jackson7: Je sais, le slash se fait attendre mais il commence à se présenter mais pas sous la forme que l'on pourrait croire. Ca vient petit à petit mais il sera bien là. Je suis pas un écrivain slash pour rien, quand je dis qu'il y en aura, c'est qu'il y en aura. Je sais pas moi-même comment ils vont se mettre ensemble. Ca se fera au fur et à mesure. Merci pour ta review.  
  
ZOID: Voilà la suite avec du retard mais elle est là quand même. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Alician: J'aime pas miner le moral de mes reviewer tout comme je n'aime pas les faire pleurer. Alors voilà un chapitre mais je suis désolé, il va s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Corny: Si, ils doivent tout se dire. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idées des lettres. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Miya Black: Voilà donc la suite et merci.  
  
Saael': Vala, vala, il arrive le chapitre. Désolé du retard. J'adore que tu me reviewe et je t'adore par la même occasion. C'est gentil de me laisser toutes ces reviews d'autant plus que tu m'en laisses deux alors je ne peux que continuer. Bisous à toi et merci. ^_____^  
  
Stupid Axololt: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma fic entre deux attaques de M.A.T. Et puis voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes.  
  
M.A.T: Je sais que je t'avais que je le ferais plus tôt mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Je sais pas trop quoi te dire parce qu'on s'est déjà dit beaucoup de choses mais j'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci beaucoup. ^______^  
  
Cora: Je sais plus quoi te dire non plus. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci. Je crois qu'il n'y en aura jamais assez pour te le dire. Voilà donc la suite en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Samedi 11 janvier  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Je dois te dire merci. Vraiment merci d'avoir enfin écrit mon prénom. Ca me touche beaucoup. Ca prouve que tu commence à me faire confiance et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je le crois qu'on peut être ami. Je ne doute plus depuis longtemps. Mais faut-il que tu le veuille aussi et je l'espère.  
  
Je t'approuve quand tu dis que tu étais un idiot en deuxième année mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Je le sais. Rien que la façon dont tu résiste à ton père, je trouve ça très courageux et j'admire cela. Je m'aperçois que l'on a vraiment beaucoup changé depuis notre première année à Poudlard.  
  
C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis mais toi aussi tu en as un. Faut-il encore que tu veuille bien t'avouer que s'en est un. Je ne pense plus qu'on a réellement une relation d'ennemi même si on essais encore de l'entretenir devant tout le monde. Pourtant, je dois avouer que cette situation commence à me peser.  
  
Autant avant, ça ne me gênait pas mais maintenant, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui ont changé entre nous pour continuer ces combats. Je me sens un peu inquiet en ce moment, je sens qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose. Je voudrais vraiment que tu fasses attention.  
  
Je vois bien qu'en ce moment, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme. Tu es pâle et pas très attentif. J'arrive pas à croire que je m'inquiète pour toi et pourtant c'est le cas. C'est tellement facile de te l'avouer que j'en suis déconcerté. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Je suis sur que ta blessure à la jambe n'est pas guéri mais as-tu seulement fait quelque chose?  
  
Je me doutais de ce que ton père avait fait. Comment il peut faire ça à son propre fils? Je ne le comprends pas. Je vais t'aider, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Tu fais partie de mes amis maintenant, je ne laisserais pas ton père jouer avec toi de cette façon. Tu ne mourras pas, tu dois le croire. Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça, jamais.  
  
Dire que je te détestais avant. Maintenant, c'est impossible de te détester. Je pense que ma ranc?ur envers toi a atteint son sommet en troisième année. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment ma meilleure année. Au cause des détraqueurs, de ma famille. Je me rappelle que je suis parti de chez eux parce qu'ils m'avaient énervé. J'avais même fait gonfler la s?ur de mon oncle comme un ballon. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire renvoyer étant donné que j'avais déjà était averti que je ne devais plus utiliser la magie chez les moldus.  
  
J'ai alors pris le magicobus, que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs. J'en découvre tous les ans et je suis sur que c'est loin d'être fini. Je suis allé, jusqu'au chaudron baveur à Londres. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Fudge. J'ai cru en le voyant qu'il allait m'arrêter pour avoir utiliser ma magie mais il n'en était rien. Je suis resté tout le reste de mes vacances sur le chemin de traverse. Je dois dire que j'étais bien. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi les gens du ministère voulaient à tout pris me protéger mais je l'ai compris plus tard.  
  
Je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses et je dois dire que l'on m'en a caché et des choses vraiment très importantes qui m'auraient permis d'en savoir un peu plus sur ma famille. Il y a eu aussi l'incident avec les détraqueurs et je me souviens bien que tu prenais un malin plaisir à me rappeler les effets qu'ils avaient sur moi, jusqu'à aller te déguiser en détraqueur. Franchement, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce coup là et je dois dire que je t'en ai voulu pendant vraiment longtemps. Tu te comportais vraiment comme un gamin.  
  
C'était vraiment une année pourrie. J'ai cassé mon balai. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait de la peine. Ce balai est comme une extension de mon être. Je me sens libre dessus. J'ai appris encore d'autres choses cette année là. Des choses qui pourraient vraiment te surprendre. Mais je t'en parlerais plus tard.  
  
Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Je dois dire que ça me gêne de te voir dans un si mauvais état. S'il te plait, va voir Mme Pomfresh. As-tu été finalement voir Dumbledore? J'espère.  
  
Ne me dis pas de ne pas me faire de soucis, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux vraiment que tu fasses attention et que tu te soigne, sinon, je crois que je pourrais oublier les bonnes résolutions de faire comme si de rien était et d'aller te voir pour que tu te fasses soigner. Et crois-moi, que tu ne pourras pas répliquer cette fois.  
  
Je te fais confiance. J'attends ta prochaine lettre.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon bah voilà! Cette lettre est finie. Ca avance, ça avance. J'espère que ça vous a plu?  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews, siouplait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	17. L15: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais comme je révise pour le bac, j'ai moins le temps d'écrire. Pour ceux/celles qui attendent la suite d'Ennui, il va falloir patienter encore mais je vais essayer de faire vite.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. J'en suis presque à 200 reviews. Ca le fait vraiment plaisir. Désolé si je ne réponds pas personnellement aux reviews mais ça prend du temps et je voulais ne plus attendre pour l'envoyer.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Lundi 13 janvier  
  
Harry,  
  
Je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser que tout ce que tu me dis dans tes lettres puisse être vrai. Pourtant, je te crois. Je te fais confiance, depuis un moment déjà. Eh oui! Tu as ma confiance. Je crois que maintenant nous allons quelque part tous les deux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'arrive à t'appeler par ton prénom désormais. Ca me semble beaucoup plus naturel maintenant. Je me doutais bien que tu le remarquerai.  
  
Ca me semble difficile de croire, encore aujourd'hui que j'ai des amis. Alors tu me considère vraiment comme un de tes amis? Au même titre que les deux autres? Pourtant quelque chose m'a fait comprendre depuis le début de nos lettres qu'il y a autre chose. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'expliquer pour le moment. Ce sentiment s'est manifesté quand je suis retourné chez moi à Noël et depuis, il est resté. Malheureusement, ce sentiment est aussi à l'origine de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve et qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très confortable.  
  
J'ai été voir Mme Pomfresh. Bizarrement, elle ne m'a pas vraiment posé de questions. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé pendant les vacances. Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi et Dumbledore qui sont au courant. Tu vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai été le voir. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait mais je ne sais pas si ça me protégera vraiment de mon père étant donné qu'il est mon tuteur légal. Tant que je ne serais pas majeur, je risque encore beaucoup de chose. Mais je pense que ce n'est rien comparé à toi.  
  
Tu sais quand je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, j'ai bien remarqué que tu me surveillais. Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de la faire. Il ne va rien m'arriver ici, enfin, j'espère. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir triste. Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que j'écris mais c'est vrai que tout a changé.  
  
Je me souviens de notre troisième année. C'est vrai que je t'ai fait du mal, avec les détraqueurs. C'était une blague de très mauvais goût et crois- moi que je le regrette beaucoup maintenant. Je me rappelle, d'une blague que tu m'avais faite lorsqu'on était au Pré-au-lard. Normalement, tu ne devais pas y être. D'ailleurs, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé que tu étais là. C'est pratique les capes d'invisibilité.  
  
L'histoire avec ton balai, je m'en souviens très bien aussi. Il a été s'écraser contre le saule cogneur. Mais par la suite, tu as quand même eu un éclair de feu. J'aimerais bien savoir qui te l'a envoyé. Il coûtait très cher à cette époque et je doute que tu te le sois payé. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as appris d'autre durant cette année? Ca m'intéresse toujours autant et de plus en plus. J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître plus.  
  
Tu sais, je me demande de plus en plus, si on ne devrait pas arrêter cette comédie. Je ne parle pas des lettres. J'aime beaucoup correspondre avec toi. Je parle plutôt quand on se croise. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mon père sait ce que je pense et maintenant, je me dis que j'aimerais ne plus faire semblant.  
  
Si tu veux, on pourrait aller doucement parce que je ne pense pas que tes amis accepteraient si vite que l'on traîne ensemble. On peut toujours faire croire que l'on commence seulement à s'apprécier. Et puis, s'ils veulent une preuve de ma sincérité, je pense que j'aurais de quoi les satisfaire. J'espère que tu accepteras mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais je ne doute pas vraiment de ta réponse, suite à ce que tu m'as dit à la fin de ta lettre.  
  
J'attends ta réponse.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilou, c'est fini. Ca commence à venir. Je vais bientôt passer à de la narration mais il y aura des lettres jusqu'à la fin 


	18. L16: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Bon! Je dois vous dire pardon pour le retard mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, je suis contente que vous aimiez cette fic. Ca me fait énormément plaisir. ^______^  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
La magicienne d'Oz: Grande fan? C'est gentil ça. Je sais quelles sont pas finies mes fics mais c'est long d'écrire et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Merci pour ta reviews.  
  
Mangafana: Pour la rencontre, il va falloir attendre 2 chapitres normalement. Merci pour la review.  
  
ZOID: Voilà enfin la suite. Faut lui laisser un peu de temps à mon pauvre Drago. Il est un peu long à la détente mais il y travaille. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Celina: Oui ça avance et merci.  
  
Drago's fan forever: Bah oui! J'ai plus de répondeur depuis longtemps. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style. Ca le faut plaisir. Ca j'avais remarqué que tu aimais bien Drago, on le voit au surnom. Enfin bref! Je suis contente que tu aimes et pour la narration, c'est pour bientôt. Merci pour la review.  
  
Vivi Malfoy: Eh oui! Drago est surprenant mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
+mylennia+: Oui, je préfère garder les lettre jusqu'à la fin. Après tout, c'est surtout une communication par lettre et j'aime bien ce système. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise donc voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Sandra: Tant mieux que tu trouve ça super, ça me fait plaisir. T'as la réponse de Harry dans ce chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
Miya Black: Celui là aussi à mis du temps à venir mais je fais aussi vite que je peux. Je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais fini mes épreuves de bac, ça ira nettement plus vite. Mais bon! Le chapitre est là, j'espère que tu aimeras et je te remercie.  
  
Saael': Oh! Je t'adore toi. J'adore tes reviews, elles sont toujours aussi originales. C'est pas encore la narration mais bientôt, bientôt. Moi aussi pour cette fic, je préfère les lettres mais c'est un peu normal, c'est moins long. Je sais, c'est pathétique mais au moins, je mets pas trop de temps et apparemment ça plait quand même alors ça va. Il faut bien que leurs sentiments avancent, c'est sensé être un slash et c'est pas censé se passer comme dans "Ennui". (J'ai pas été gentille pour cette fic, je sais mais c'était fait exprès) Bon! Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. ^_____^  
  
Stupid Axololt: Je suis en plein exam en ce moment. C'est dur d'écrire quand on a pas le temps ni l'envie mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à faire ce chapitre et puis ça ne m'a pas pris trop de temps. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant t'ai plu. Je te remercie.  
  
M.A.T: Oh! Du vin, mes chapitres sont comme du vin? Je vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est un bien beau compliment. Je te dis juste merci. Pas besoin de t'en dire plus, je crois que je te parler déjà assez pour ne pas avoir à faire une longue réponse.  
  
Cora: Vala la suite, coupine! J'espère que tes examens se passent bien. Je te remercie de toujours me reviewer et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Jeudi 16 janvier  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que ça me rassure que tu ai été voir Mme Pomfresh. Je ne plaisantais vraiment pas quand je te disais que je t'y aurais emmené de force s'il l'avait fallu. J'ai relu plusieurs fois ta lettre avant d'admettre que ce que tu avais écrit n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.  
  
Alors, ça y'est, tu me fais confiance. Je dois dire que j'ai sauté de joie quand je l'ai lu et d'ailleurs Ron et Hermione qui n'étaient pas loin ont commencé à me poser des questions. Ils ont remarqué que je recevais des lettres et ils se demandent si je n'ai pas une petite amie. S'ils savaient, je ne pense pas qu'ils réagiraient de cette manière mais a vrai dire même s'ils le savaient, je m'en ficherais. Je ne regrette pas de t'écrire au contraire. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite.  
  
Bien sur que je te considère comme un ami. Il n'en est plus autrement. Je m'attache à toi autant qu'à mes autres amis, si ce n'est plus. C'est vraiment étrange comment les sentiments envers une personne peuvent changer et pourtant c'est le cas.  
  
Mais je pense que tu as raison, il y a plus dans ces lettres. Je ne sais pas vraiment le définir ou peut-être que si mais je dois dire que ça me fait un peu peur et je ne pourrais pas le dire dans une lettre. A moins que les choses changent d'ici là. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment est à l'origine de ton état? Tu m'inquiète beaucoup mais je t'aiderais par n'importe quelle moyen.  
  
Je trouve que tu suis beaucoup mes conseils. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible un jour mais les choses changent. Du moment que Dumbledore soit au courant, c'est déjà bien et il est sur qu'il t'aidera et qu'il te protégera. Bientôt tu seras majeur, c'est notre dernière année. Ton père ne te touchera pas. Il ne le fera pas tant que Dumbledore sera là et que tu seras à l'école. Après, nous verrons mais je te jure qu'il ne te touchera pas où il aura à faire à moi.  
  
Tu as raison, je te surveille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ne me demande pas de ne pas l'être, ça ne servira à rien. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je ne veux voir que tes sourires. Ca me fait mal ce qui t'arrive et je le sens que tu n'es pas très heureux. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi? Je n'aimerais pas être à l'origine de ta tristesse.  
  
Tu voudrais bien savoir qui m'a envoyé mon balai? Eh bien! C'est mon parrain. Et oui, je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Mais tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je ne vis pas avec lui plutôt qu'avec mon oncle et ma tante? Eh bien! C'est assez délicat à dire mais en fait mon parrain est Sirius Black. Par contre, je voudrais que ça reste entre nous. Peu de personnes sont au courant. Je communique avec lui par hibou.  
  
Je sais que tout le monde croit que c'est un assassin mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'en ai eu la preuve lors de ma troisième année. Une preuve des plus troublante mais qui aurait put changer bien des choses si elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Je ne préfère pas t'en dire plus. Il vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas tout pour le moment. Moi aussi, je veux te connaître plus. Ca devient vraiment important pour moi.  
  
J'ai hésité longuement sur le fait que ce soit une bonne idée que nous nous voyons mais après réflexion, je suis d'accord. Si tu es près à ne plus jouer cette comédie comme tu l'appelle, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis content que tu me l'ai proposé et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que c'est aussi toi qui voulait qu'on ne change rien. Ca prouve qu'il y a vraiment du changement et je pense qu'il est bénéfique.  
  
Alors, bien sur que j'accepte et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Quant à mes amis, ils devront s'y faire. S'il ne respecte pas ma décision d'être avec toi, c'est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. Tu aurais de quoi les satisfaire pour leur prouver ta sincérité? J'aimerais bien voir ça.  
  
Si tu veux, on peut se voir ce week-end, en plus il y une sortie au Pré-au- lard. J'aimerais bien y aller en ta compagnie. Ca me ferait plaisir si tu acceptais. Je m'arrangerais pour Ron et Hermione. Je vais leur expliquer en douceur mais je ne te garantis pas le résultat.  
  
Donne-moi une réponse, demain au plus tard.  
  
A bientôt  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala! Oulà! 18 ème chapitres et je trouve que ça avance bien. Dans le prochain chapitre, la réponse de Drago. J'espère que ça vous a plu?Des reviews s'il vous plait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	19. L17: DM

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot:  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Celine.s: Non, ils vont continuer à s'écrire. Harry n'a pas fini ce qu'il avait à dire et puis c'est comme un journal pour lui donc il va continuer et Drago aussi se confie donc il y aura toujours des lettres. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lanuthe: Je suis contente de t'avoir à bord de ma fic. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et merci.  
  
Okami-chan: Ca peut paraître étrange mais écrire ces lettres ne m'est pas difficile. Je mets pas beaucoup de temps et ça me plait vraiment. Le chapitre 20 sera de la narration mais je continue encore les lettres après. Oh non! Je n'abandonnerais cette fic pour rien au monde. Je te remercie pour la review.  
  
Miya Black: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements pour la fic et mon bac. Je suis contente parce que c'est fini et que je suis en vacances. Il me manque plus que les résultats maintenant. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Mangafana: Après ce chapitre, c'est la rencontre. C'est plus très long maintenant. Tu verras la réaction de Hermione et Ron dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour la review.  
  
Kaima: Après ce chapitre, ils vont se rencontrer enfin. Je dois dire que je l'attendais aussi. Vala la réponse de Drago. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
M.A.T: Je suis pas une poule. Si tu veux avoir des ?ufs, va dans une ferme. Je ne ponds pas de fics, je les écris, non mais! Et me dis pas que la politesse ça sert à rien parce que sinon, je t'envoie dans une maison de redressement. Inadmissible ça et en plus tu mets Drago dans la combine. T'as pas honte de l'embarquer la-dedans. Tu sais pas que ça retient vite? Bon! J'espère que tu lui donneras une meilleure éducation que ça. Mon pauvre Drago entre tes mains à vraiment du souci à se faire. Faut vraiment que je te dise merci pour cette review? Bon ça va, je le fais parce que c'est toi. Alors merci petit gars. :-p  
  
Cora: Je suis contente que tu trouve toujours ma fic aussi génial. Je t'adore trop. Merci vraiment beaucoup copine, d'être toujours là pour m'encourager. ^_____^  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Vendredi 17 janvier  
  
Harry,  
  
Eh non! Ce que tu as lu n'était pas le fruit de ton imagination. Ta dernière lettre m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Surtout quand j'ai lu que tu t'attachais à moi. Je ressens la même chose. Oui c'est vrai que les sentiments pour une personne peuvent vite changer.  
  
Je te donne ma réponse tout de suite pour la sortie. C'est oui. Tu ne pensais pas que ça allait en être autrement? J'ai vraiment envie de passer cette après-midi avec toi et peu-importe ce que les gens dirons. Je m'en fiche. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. J'espère quand même que l'explication avec tes amis s'est bien passée. Je pense que je le verrais demain.  
  
Il faudra qu'on se parle vraiment tous les deux. J'ai quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. C'est très personnel mais je veux que tu le sache. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de mon état. Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est même la meilleure chose que j'ai faite.  
  
Alors comme ça, tu veux me protéger? Ca me touche ce que tu me dis. Je te fais confiance de ce point de vue là mais celui qui a le plus à craindre c'est toi. Toujours à flirter avec le danger. Je dois dire que maintenant ça m'inquiète beaucoup plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je tiens énormément à toi.  
  
Tu sais si je sais que tu me surveille c'est parce que je fais la même chose avec toi. Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ma tristesse. Jamais ce ne sera à cause de toi. Au contraire tu me rends mon sourire. Je ne veux pas que tu rendes responsable alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
Alors Sirius Black est ton parain. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Ca m'a fait bizarre quand j'ai lu ce que tu avais écrit. Bien sur que ça va rester entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas te créer de problème. J'aimerais savoir quand même ce qui s'est passée et ce que tu entends par "preuve enfuie"? J'espère que tu m'en parleras, ça m'intéresse. Je veux tout savoir de toi.  
  
Je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire. Je préfère garder certaines choses pour demain. Attends-moi près de l'escalier à l'heure de départ.  
  
J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour être avec toi.  
  
DM  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala! C'est fini. Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est de la narration. J'espère que vous avez aimé? Reviews s'il vous plait. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	20. 2ème rencontre: Au pré au lard 1

Confessions 

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Voilà, le face-à-face Harry/Drago que tout le monde attend. Pendant que j'y pense, je vais partir une semaine en vacances, du 6 au 13 aout donc pas d'update pendant cette période. Sinon, je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews.

Réponses aux reviews:

Pounska: Vi, là ils se voient enfin. Je lâche pas, j'adore cette fic. Merci pour ta review.

Paradise: Tu as dévoré les 19 chapitres? Je savais pas que c'était mangeable. C'est bon au moins? Oulà, j'adore le chocolat, t'as trouvé mon point faible. Merci merci pour la review et voilà la suite.

Nono: C'est maintenant le face-à-face. Je suis contente que tu trouve toujours ma fic, super trop trop bien. ^____^Je te remercie.

Lululle: Tant mieux que ça deviennent de plus en plus intéressant. C'est le but. ^___^;;; Vip Drago tient à Harry. Merci pour ta review.

Andadrielle: Je te remercie pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. 

Saael': Nan t'avais pas reviewé le chapitre d'avant mais c'est pas grave. Merci de tes encouragements.

Celine.s: Si je sais en faire des mauvaises. Je suis pas infaillible, malheureusement. Enfin bref! Merci pour ta review.

Vivi Malfoy: Moi aussi j'aimer Drago comme ça. C'est mon chouchou, cette tête blonde. Merci pour la review et voilà la rencontre. 

Loumiolla: Voilà la suite et merci.

Lapieuvredudesert: Voilà la confrontation. J'espère que tu aimeras. J'ai lu ta fic "Coup de foudre à Poudlard" et je l'ai trouvé bien. Desolé si je n'ai pas laissé de reviews. Et je suis en pleine lecture de la suite donc, j'essaierais de ne pas oublier de te laisser une review cette fois. Je te remercie pour la tienne.

Miya Black: Ah! Tu crois que le couple va arriver à ce chapitre là? Eh bien! Lis et tu aura la réponse. Merci pour ta review.

Mangafana: Ah! La réaction de Ron et Hermione tu vas l'avoir en direct. Drago qui pose des questions c'est craquant, j'adore, c'est pour ça qu'il le fait. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci.

Kaima: Pour les lettres, c'est normal que les chapitres soient courts. Il est beaucoup plus long celui là. C'est normal, c'est de la narration. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review.

M.A.T: Faut déjà que je te remercie pour m'avoir donné l'idée des POV. Tu as raison, ça change et puis c'est différent d'Ennui. Et vip, je gatise, tu le sais bien. Je me fais vieille. Bon! Je ne ponds toujours pas les chapitres, je les écris. Non mais! Je te remercie pour ta review. Toujours aussi original. :-p

Cora: Vala enfin la suite, copine. J'espère que tu aimeras. Faut que je doute là? Merci beaucoup. ^__^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

2ème rencontre: Sortie au Pré-au-lard (1)

***POV de Harry

Voilà, c'est le grand jour. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je vais passer tout une après-midi avec Drago. Ce sera la première vrai journée où l'on peut se parler librement. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis mais je ne pense pas. Je dois dire que j'ai mis du temps à m'habiller. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Ron me regardait avec des yeux ronds cherchant la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à choisir mes vêtements. Puis finalement, se décida à parler.

-Hum! Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu jettes tes affaires par terre?

Je le regarde. J'avoue, je ne lui ai pas encore dit que Drago allait venir avec nous mais je vais leur dire juste avant de sortir de la salle commune comme ça, ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix. A moins, qu'ils ne m'adressent plus la parole. Ce serait vraiment radical, cette fois.

-Heu. . .

Ron se rapproche de moi, tout sourire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

-Dis-moi, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas un rendez-vous.

Je ne dis rien et insiste de lui-même. J'attends le pire.

-Allez, je le vois bien à ta façon de réagir. Tu réagis comme une collégienne qui ne sait pas quoi mettre pour son premier rendez-vous. Alors, elle s'appelle comment? Dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous.

Oh! Le mensonge. Je n'arrête pas en ce moment. Ron fronce les sourcils. Il ne me croit pas, je le vois bien.

-Enfin, repris-je. Je. . .

-Alors, il y a quelqu'un. J'ai raison. C'est ça, les lettres que tu reçois? Allez, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais mais c'est assez délicat. Il faut que je te dise, j'ai invité une personne à venir avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Alors, tu vois que c'était pas difficile de me l'avouer. Elle s'appelle comment?

Il me regarde un grand sourire sur le visage. Je sais pas s'il va le garder longtemps quand il sera que j'ai invité Drago. Je me crispe.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, reprend t-il. Alors, qui est-ce?

-C'estdrago.

-Hein? Tu peux répéter? J'ai cru entendre le nom de Malfoy.

-Tu as bien entendu. J'ai demandé à Drago de venir avec nous.

***POV de Drago

Je n'en reviens pas que je passe la journée avec Harry. Je ne regrette pas qu'il ait commencé notre correspondance. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il m'ait fait assez confiance pour me dire tout ce qu'il ressentait au lieu de le dire à ses amis. Je me demande comment ils ont réagis quand ils ont appris que je passais l'après-midi avec eux.

A coup sur, Weasley a dut piquer une crise et Granger. En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment elle a put réagir. Elle a dut sûrement calmer son petit ami. En tout cas, la journée d'hier a été bien longue. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à aujourd'hui. Pour le coup, j'ai même dit à mes deux gros balourds d'amis que je passais l'après-midi avec Harry.

Ils ont pas trop compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de leur dire pourquoi, il ne comprendrait pas plus. Ils croient sûrement que c'est pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Une sorte de plan que j'aurais élaboré mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. 

J'ai juste envie de passer une journée tranquille avec quelqu'un que j'ai appris à apprécier. De plus, j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Je crois que cette journée ne sera pas de trop. J'ai appris tellement de choses sur lui grâce à ses lettres que j'ai l'impression que nos querelles ne sont que de vieux souvenirs. Ce qui est le cas.

Je suis sortis de la salle commune. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas mis de gel dans mes cheveux. J'ai envie de lui montrer que j'ai changé. J'ai opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise verte. Y'a des habitudes qui ne se perdent pas. J'ai pris ma cape, une écharpe et des gants. C'est qu'il fait encore froid en janvier.

***POV de Harry

-QUOI? Nan mais t'est complètement fou? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de demander à Malfoy de nous accompagner?

Je ne réponds pas. Je me doutais de sa réaction. Elle est tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginée. Ca va être difficile de le convaincre tout en ne lui disant pas que c'est à lui que j'écris. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il le sache. C'est quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi. Quelque chose que je ne veux partager qu'avec Drago.

-Harry! Réponds-moi! Dis-moi que tu plaisantes quand tu dis qu'il va rester avec nous cette après-midi?

Je le regarde, extrêmement gêné et ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

-Je voulais te le dire avant mais. . .J'avais peur de ta réaction, dis-je finalement.

-Tu devais t'y attendre à ma réaction.

J'hoche la tête.

-Mais bon sang! Comment ça a put arriver? Je me demande quand et comment c'est arrivé. Harry, tu le déteste, je le déteste, Hermione le déteste, toute l'école entière le déteste.

-Je ne le déteste pas.

Je détourne la tête, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Il se lève et se poste devant moi.

-Tu ne le déteste pas? J'aimerais vraiment savoir depuis quand.

Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Il me montre bien qu'il est en colère mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ca réaction est normale. Depuis toujours Malfoy l'a toujours rabaissé. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas l'accepter tout de suite. J'espère seulement qu'il le fera un jour.

-Non, répondis-je finalement. Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais je te demande de ma faire confiance et surtout de me croire quand je te dis que Drago a changé.

-Mais comment je pourrais accepter ça? Tu crois que tu me le dises, va changer quelque chose? Tu crois que ça va effacer tout ce qu'il nous a fait?

-Non, je sais mais je t'en pris. Juste pour cette après-midi, accepte-le. Je ne te demanderais plus rien, je te le promets.

Il se retourne, semblant réfléchir. Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent de supplier mais j'ai besoin qu'il soit de mon côté. C'est quand même mon meilleur ami même si je ne lui confie plus autant de choses qu'avant. Malgré tout ça, j'ai toujours ce besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés.

-Ron?

Il se retourne, le visage crispé par la colère. J'attends une réaction.

-C'est d'accord. Même si tu lui fais confiance Harry, ne me demande pas d'en faire autant. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais.

-Je sais. Je te remercie.

-Et surtout, je veux que tu fasses attention. Je me méfie de lui, il serait capable de jouer avec toi pour son plaisir. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je suis content qu'il ait accepté même s'il a quelques réticences mais dans cette situation, c'est normal. Je le serais sûrement aussi à sa place. J'arrive enfin à me trouver des vêtements, c'est pas faute d'avoir chercher. Je me suis décidé pour un pull col en V, bleu marine et un jean noir. J'ai pris ma cape et mon écharpe. Ron et moi rejoignons Hermione dans la salle commune.

-Vous êtes prêt, on y aller, nous dit-elle.

-Y'a un imprévu au programme, dit Ron d'un ton acerbe.

Hermione semble confuse face à cette déclaration.

-Quel imprévu?

-En fait, dis-je, c'est. . .heu. . .

-Malfoy vient avec nous.

Elle ne réagit pas. Bravo à Ron pour sa délicatesse mais bon, j'étais légèrement bloqué pour lui dire.

-Pardon? Malfoy vient avec nous? Et depuis quand?

-Depuis 2 minutes. Harry vient juste de me dire qu'il l'avait invité à passer l'après-midi avec nous.

-Et tu as accepté, demande t-elle à Ron.

-Oui mais ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir.

-Et je suis sensé dire quoi moi?

Alors là, je suis mal baré. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais put croire que j'allais me sortir de cette situation.

-S'il te plait Hermione, fais ça pour moi. Je vous promets de vous expliquer. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

Hermione me juge quelques instants tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse puis me répond finalement.

-Très bien, si Ron est d'accord alors, je le suis. Mais s'il y a le moins de problème, il s'en va.

-Promis.

Ouf! Ca s'est pas si mal passé que ça, en fin de compte. Mais de toute façon, je vais devoir parler à Drago seul à seul donc, ils n'auront pas à toujours le supporter. On a vraiment beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux. Il faut que je lui dise, je dois lui dire. Je crois qu'il ressent la même chose mais je voudrais être sur. Quitte à me repousser au moins, je serais ce qu'il pense. Nous sortons de la salle commune et nous dirigeons vers le hall d'entrée. Nous descendons l'escalier. Il est là.

***POV de Drago

J'attends Harry en bas de l'escalier comme il était prévu. Je me demande vraiment comment va se passer cette journée. Je crois que ça va être la journée la plus importante que je n'aurais jamais. Je sens qu'elle va changer beaucoup de chose.

Harry est enfin là et il est avec ses amis. Apparemment, ils ont accepté que je vienne avec eux. Je regarde Weasley. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi de me voir. Je le comprends bien. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment non plus. Mais je vais faire un effort pour Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce c'est vraiment le moment de se disputer avec son meilleur ami.

Granger, elle, est aussi peu enthousiaste que le rouquin. Bon! Il ne fallait pas que j'en demande trop quand même. Mon regard se porte sur le survivant. Je suis littéralement scotché à sa vue. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas put m'apercevoir qu'il était aussi magnifique avant. Dire qu'il a fallu que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Je ne le regrette pas et je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir accepté de correspondre avec lui.

Il vient vers moi et je suis nerveux. Je suis nerveux car c'est véritablement la première fois que nous allons nous parler. Nous nous sommes déjà parlé auparavant mais c'était toujours avec des insultes alors, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça parler. 

De plus, j'ai tellement de choses à lui que je me demande si je ne vais pas en oublier. Harry se poste en face de moi et me fait le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Je lui souris à mon tour. Je n'ai pas envie de paraître froid. Je crois qu'il faut que je prouve à ses amis que je peux être digne de confiance.

-Salut! Me dit Harry. Ca va?

-Bien, très bien et toi?

-Ca va. On y va?

J'hoche la tête en accord avec ce qu'il vient de me dire. Nous sortons de l'école après que tout le monde soit enfin arrivé. J'étais à côté de Harry. Weasley et Granger se trouver à l'opposé de moi. Il est sur qu'ils préfèrent être le plus loin de moi. Je le comprends, au cas où je leur ferais une blague dans leur dos. Ce serait tentant mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour.

***POV de Harry

Il m'a vu. Il me regarde descendre. Je le vois regarder Ron et Hermione. Je sens qu'il appréhende un peu le contact. Je me demande bien comment ça va se passer entre eux. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'accrochage. J'aimerais que cette journée se passe le mieux possible.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je le salue et lui demande comment il va. Après m'avoir répondu et retourner la question, je propose que nous partions. Je suis au milieu de petit groupe. Drago se trouve le plus loin possible des deux autres. Je trouve ça amusant mais un peu gênant. Je sais l'effort que font les deux camps pour ne pas s'insulter. Peut-être même un plus gros effort pour Drago. Lui qui à l'habitude de toujours emmerder les autres, là n'a fait aucune remarque.

Nous arrivons enfin au Pré-au-lard après avoir pris les calèches. Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre. Il s'est même passé silencieusement. Drago était assis à côté de moi et Ron et Hermione en face. Je les voyais se lancer des regards noirs mais rien de plus. Enfin bref! Pas d'insultes à l'horizon.

Nous entrons dans le village. J'ai le cœur serré. Je me demande bien comment va se dérouler cette journée. Nous avançons dans les rues, Drago toujours à ma droite et Ron et Hermione à ma gauche. Ce silence me met très mal à l'aise alors, je me décide à parler.

-Vous voulez aller où? Demandais-je.

-Pourquoi pas chez Zonko? Proposa Ron.

Je regarde Drago et il hausse les épaules. Va pour le magasin de farces et attrapes. Nous marchons vers le magasin et entrons. Ron est déjà dans les rayons plus au fond. Hemione l'a suivi et moi je reste avec Drago. Je suis très gêné. Je le regarde tout de même et il me sourit. Merlin son sourire. Il est vraiment magnifique.

-Je. . .heu. . .suis content que tu sois venu avec nous.

-C'est moi. Je te remercie de m'avoir proposé de venir avec vous. Tu sais, il faut que je te parle en privé. Je crois que l'on a des choses à se dire.

-Oui, tu as raison. 

***POV de Drago

Quand il m'a demandé en question muette si je voulais chez Zonko, je n'ai pas voulu insister pour qu'on fasse autre chose. Il était déjà assez tendu. Je crois que si j'avais proposé autre chose, je n'aurais peut-être pas put m'empêcher de me disputer avec Weasley et ça aurait gâché ma journée. Alors j'ai préféré hausser les épaules pour dire que ça m'était égal.

Quand nous sommes entrés, Weasley courait déjà dans les rayons du fond suivi de près par Granger. Qu'il peut être ridicule le rouquin quand il s'y met! Je me retrouvais donc, seul avec Harry. Au début, il ne me regardait pas et semblait gêné puis il avait levé les yeux sur moi. Je lui souriais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais aux anges quand il me dit qu'il était content que je sois là. Je le remerciais de m'avoir invité et posais sur le tapis, la raison pour laquelle nous nous étions "donné rendez-vous". Il fallait que l'on parle et il le savait autant que moi. Il acquiesca à ma demande et je sus que le plus dur était à venir.

A suivre 

Voilà! Je suis méchante n'est-ce pas? Je trouvais que le chapitre serait trop long si je l'avais continué alors j'ai coupé là. Au début, je ne devais pas faire le face-à-face Harry/Ron au début quand il lui annonce que Drago vient avec eux mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas, après tout ce serait marrant.

Enfin bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé? Des reviews même si c'est pour des insultes. Je suis preneuse de tout. Merci. Nicolina. ^____^


	21. 2ème rencontre: Au pré au lard 2

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Pardon, pardon, pardon pour mon retard mais j'étais un peu bloquée. En fait complètement bloquée mais c'est bon, c'est revenu. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, j'ai envie de faire Ennui.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews. J'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai eu 20. Je m'y ferai jamais. En tout cas, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

Florelia: J'espère que tu as aimé les 4 derniers chapitres. C'est gentil de m'avoir reviewée et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Alfa: Je sais que je coupe toujours mes fics au mauvais moment mais c'est exprès et puis autrement je n'entendrais jamais de reviewers mécontants qui m'écrivent parce que justement je coupe en plein suspense. C'est plus amusant comme ça. ^^  Voilà enfin la suite et merci.

Dumati: Ta frustration est finie, voilà la suite et je te remercie. ^^

Misslulu: T'as lu les 20 chapitres d'un coup? J'admire toujours autant les lecteurs qui lisent les fics en une seule fois. Voilà la suite et je te remercie.

Clau: Non, je ne lâche pas. Je ne pense pas lâcher mes fics un jour ou alors c'est dans un futur très lointain mais on en n'est pas encore là. Merci pour la review.

Pounska: Vite la suite! Hum! Malheureusement j'ai pas pu mais bon elle arrive enfin. Merci de m'avoir reviewée.

Mylennia: Oui, je sais que j'ai pas été sympa d'avoir coupé le chapitre en deux mais vu les difficultés que j'ai eu pour faire celui-là, le précédent vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant un moment alors, c'est mieux que rien non? Merci pour la review.

Marie: Voilà la suite et merci.

Paradise: Avec tout le chocolat que tu me donnes, je risque de faire une indigestion quant aux fleurs, c'est gentil. J'espère que tes fics marcheront. Un peu de patience, c'est le début. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Nono: Pour la confrontation Ron-Hermione/Drago, c'est vrai que c'est délicat mais j'ai vu pire, comme le chapitre qui vient d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta review.

Lululle: A toi de me le dire s'il est plus intéressant ou pas. Merci pour ta review.

Andadrielle: Harry est toujours mignon mais Drago l'est encore plus. Comment ça on me voit venir avec mes préférences? Pas du tout. C'est pas moi qui juge si j'écris bien ou non mais si tu le dis, c'est gentil. Merci.

Saael': Oui, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile dans les lettres pour les POV. Pour les réactions de Ron et Hermione, c'est venu tout seul. J'ai pas vraiment été chercher loin. Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en avoir de toi.

Celine.s: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que le reste. Merci. 

Loumiolla: Je te remercie et la suite est là.

Miya Black: En plus d'être partie en vacances, j'ai eu une panne pour cette suite. Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre. Merci pour la review.

Mangafana: C'est vrai que les réactions auraient pu être pire. Oui, j'aime bien tenir en haleine, je crois l'avoir prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Si je coupais pas comme ça, ce serait monotone et lassant. Merci de ta review.

Kaima: La réponse est dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras.  Merci pour ta review.

Babydracky: Kikoo toi!!!! Mici à toi. C'est gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci aussi de me corriger mes fautes, tu fais un excellent boulot. Merci encore. ^_____^

Yami: Copine à moi, merci, merci, merci. Tu sais que je te remercie hein? T'es super, tu m'encourages toujours. Merci encore. ^__________^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

2ème rencontre: Sortie au Pré-au-lard (2)

***POV de Harry

Nous sommes sortis Drago et moi de chez Zonko. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Ron et Hermione aient remarqué que nous étions partis. Ce n'est pas grave mais il faudra sûrement que je leur rende des comptes plus tard. Ca ne m'enchante guère mais je sais à coup sûr que les questions vont pleuvoir sur le pourquoi de notre disparition.

S'ils savaient. Mais ils ne savent pas et c'est tant mieux. Nous marchons Drago et moi côte à côte. Le silence s'est installé entre nous depuis que nous sommes partis. Je ne sais même pas par quoi je vais commencer parce que c'est à moi de le faire. C'est moi qui ai commencé tout ça.

-Tu veux que l'on aille où? Demandais-je.

-A la sortie du village? Il n'y a pas grand monde.

-D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeons donc, Drago et moi à la sortie du village. J'appréhende férocement notre premier "tête-à-tête".

***POV de Drago

Nous marchons l'un près de l'autre. Il a bien fait de briser le silence. Je trouvais ça angoissant et gênant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais même pas ce que lui a l'intention de me dire. C'est vrai que j'aimerais connaître les raisons pour laquelle il a commencé cette correspondance avec moi.

Il m'en a dit certaines. Il voulait ce confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur à son entourage et il m'a choisi moi. Pourquoi moi? C'est la question que je pose sans cesse depuis que l'on s'écrit. Je me suis attaché au fait qu'il m'envoie des lettres.

Ca me sortait de ma routine. C'est tout naturellement que j'en suis venu à me confier. Après tout, lui l'avait fait. Il avait confiance en moi, il me l'a dit alors pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi, je n'aurais pas confiance en le Survivant? Celui qui pourrait peut-être me sauver d'un destin inevitable. Nous arrivons vers la sortie de la ville et allons près de la cabane hurlante, loin des regards. Nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe fraiche de l'hiver.

Harry reste un moment à contempler au loin. J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi il pense à ce moment précis. Il a l'air complètement perdu dans ce qu'il voit et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il regarde.

-Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, dit-il tout en brisant le silence.

***POV de Harry

Quand nous nous sommes assis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder la cabane auprès de laquelle nous nous sommes assis. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose à cet endroit. J'ai regardé pendant un moment sans vraiment me soucier d'autre chose, puis j'ai pris la parole. C'est bien à moi de le faire non?

Je me tournais vers lui. Comment vais-je commencer ce que j'ai à lui dire? Ce n'est pas simple. Je prends une grande inspiration et le regarde dans les yeux. Il me sourit. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois interpréter ça? Est-ce qu'il est content que je sois là?

-Tu vois, je. . . enfin, c'est difficile.

-Oui, je comprends. Prends ton temps.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Peut-être te dire déjà pourquoi je t'écrivais ces lettres serait sûrement un bon commencement.

Il acquiesça et me laissa continuer.

-En fait, repris-je, au début je me suis demandé pourquoi je m'étais confié à toi. Je sais que je voulais absolument que cette personne, que la personne à qui je dévoilerais un peu de moi-même devait être quelqu'un d'extérieur à mes amis. Quelqu'un qui ne sache pas vraiment qui je suis. Mon choix s'est posé sur toi. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais je ne voyais personne d'autre. Je m'aperçois maintenant que ce n'était pas une si mauvais idée que ça même si je redoutais ta réaction quant à cette correspondance.

-Il faut dire que tu m'as pris un peu au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me confier tes petits secrets.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais toi aussi tu m'as confié certaines choses. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et pourtant. Tu as vraiment changé Drago. Tu es totalement différent.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Justement, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je sais que ton père t'a fait du mal. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas qui t'a fait cette blessure à la jambe?

-Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je lui ai désobéi, j'ai fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. J'ai même fait pire.

Je regarde Drago. Il n'a pas relevé la tête et il a parlé d'une façon douloureuse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, je le prends dans mes bras.

-Drago, plus jamais il ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets. Je te l'ai dit dans mes lettres.

-Je sais mais je crois que mon destin est inévitable.

Je n'aime pas la résignation dans sa voix. Il met sa tête contre mon cou et tient ma cape fermement. Je laisse courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils sont tellement doux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois ça Drago. Je ne le laisserai jamais te toucher.

Je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Je frissonne. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Sans que je comprenne, il se dégage et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus reflétant de l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui me fait mal.

-Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit Harry? Je lui ai dit que j'étais ami avec toi. Je lui ai dit que je t'appréciais et que tu étais le seul qui m'avais montré un peu d'affection. Et j'ai même dit pire, enfin pire pour lui. J'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à réfléchir. Il a dit à son père qu'il m'aimait? Alors, il serait possible que. . .

***POV de Drago

J'ai bien écouté ce qu'il m'a dit. Ca m'a fait du bien d'entendre ça. Mais quand on est arrivé à parler de mon père, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances de Noël. Je me souviens de ce que je lui ai dit. Quand je me suis mis dans le cou de Harry, je l'ai fait parce que j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, un peu plus près. Il venait de me prendre dans ses bras et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me rapprocher.

J'ai sorti tout ce que j'avais dit à mon père à Harry. Je lui ai tout dit même que je l'aimais. Parce que c'est vrai, je l'aime. Ces lettres m'ont fait prendre conscience que c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable et que je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. Sa confession m'a montré qu'il était totalement différent et étrangement sa personnalité m'a plu.

-Harry? Demandais-je intrigué.

Il ne me répond pas. Il semble complètement perdu. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas réciproque. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Je m'apprête à me lever quand il me retient.

-Où tu vas? Demande t-il.

-Je. . .

-Tu n'as même pas eu ma réponse.

Il me sourit tout en disant ces mots lourds de sens. Dire que c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. Je pourrais me donner des claques pour avoir fait ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je me sens complètement ridicule d'avoir fait ça. Mais quel idiot je fais.

-Je connais déjà la réponse.

-Je ne crois pas que tu penses à ma place.

Il se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Nos visages se rapprochent un peu plus près l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres ne sont plus très loin.

-Moi aussi, je. . .

-HARRY?

Nous nous retournons. Mais qui est l'idiot qui vient de nous interrompre? Il allait me le dire. C'est pas vrai!! Je regarde méchamment les intrus. Weasley et Granger. Ils s'approchent de nous comme si de rien n'était et Harry s'éloigne de moi et se lève. Je fais de même. Harry approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Je continue à t'écrire. Mais ce que j'ai à te dire, je te le dirais de vive voix mais pas maintenant. Tu veux toujours correspondre?

Il a l'air suppliant. Je ne peux pas résister. Je l'aime et il le sait mais lui ne me l'a pas dit. Mais à mon avis, je crois que c'est réciproque .

-Oui, c'est d'accord. Je crois que nous avons encore des choses à nous dire.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre. Décidément, on n'y arrivera jamais. Je suis content quand même qu'il m'ait encore demandé de correspondre avec lui. Je ne peux plus me passer de ces lettres. Elles me font du bien et j'aime vraiment lui écrire.

***POV de Harry

J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu arriver à un moment aussi crucial. J'espère que Drago a compris que je ne le repoussais pas, seulement je ne pouvais pas le dire devant mes amis, qui ne le seront plus s'ils me refont un coup pareil.

Drago semblait déçu et moi je suis au bord de la frustration. On voulait discuter tranquillement et il faut qu'ils se ramènent. En tout cas, il fallait que je lui dise que je voulais encore correspondre avec lui. J'ai encore tellement de chose à lui dire et apparemment lui aussi.

Nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre et nous somme dirigés vers nos deux intrus. Si ce n'était pas mes amis, je les truciderais sur place pour nous avoir dérangés. Mais bon, ne tombons pas dans la violence. J'ai envie de rentrer. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrai plus discuter avec Drago avant un moment et je ne pense pas que Ron et Hermione nous lâchent aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'ils ont peur pour moi mais là, c'est vraiment me surprotéger. 

Dès ce soir, j'écris une lettre à Drago. Je ne veux pas que l'on reste sur une impression mauvaise. De plus, j'ai envie de lui parler, de lui écrire et qu'il me réponde. C'est incroyable la dépendance que j'ai maintenant à lui écrire. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en passer maintenant que nous avons commencé.

A suivre 

Je sais! Je suis méchante!!! Mais c'est pas nouveau. En plus c'est court mais la fic en elle-même l'est alors pourquoi changer les habitudes? ^^

En tout cas, ça promet encore des lettres et d'autres rencontres. Reviews, s'il vous plait même si ce sont des insultes. Merci.  Nicolina. ^_______^


	22. L18: HP

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: C'est la rentrée, je ne sais pas si j'aurai trop de temps pour écrire mais je vais essayer. Je recommence la correspondance entre Harry et Drago dans ce chapitre. J'avais dit que les lettres ne s'arrêteraient pas tout de suite parce qu'ils se rencontreraient. Pour ceux qui attendent Ennui, je fais aussi vite que je peux pour la suite mais ça me prend du temps, alors patience, je fais au plus vite.

Merci, merci pour les reviews. Je m'attendais tout à fait aux réactions que j'ai trouvées dans vos reviews. Ca ne vous a pas plu que Ron et Hermione interviennent alors que Harry allait avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Disons que ça aurait été trop simple si j'avais fait ça et j'ai pas envie que la fic se termine tout de suite. En tout cas 19 reviews pour ce chapitre, ça fait très plaisir de voir ça.

Réponses aux reviews:

Lalou: Tu n'as pas vraiment eu longtemps à attendre la suite. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

Hanna: Je trouve aussi que c'était marrant l'intervention de Ron et Hermione. Voilà la suite et merci.

Vivi Malfoy: Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tuer Ron et Hermione, j'en aurais (aurais) peut-être besoin plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai envie que cette fic dure donc c'est normal que je ne donne pas tout en même temps sinon ça serre à rien, je ferais un one-shot et puis n'en parlons plus. Merci pour la review et voilà la suite.

SweetDeath: Contente que tu aimes cette fic. Il n'y aura pas de lemon, j'ai decidé (décidé) que pour toutes mes fics HP, je n'en ferai pas. Ca ne m'intéresse pas et puis ça casse l'histoire. Voilà la suite et merci.

Alfa: Hum. . .Si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite. Ca m'amuse que l'on me crie dessus. Ca fait réagir les gens au moins ce genre de choses. Je commence à avoir l'habitude que l'on me dise que je suis extrêmement  méchante. Pour Ennui, faut attendre encore un peu et je te remercie pour ta review.

Jenali: Pauvre Ron et Hermione, ils se font insulter de tous les côtés mais c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi. Merci pour tes compliments.

Caroline Black: Tu ne peux plus te passer de ma fic? Ouah, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça ou plutôt de le voir écrit. ^^ Je te souhaite la bienvenue, ma nouvelle fan et je te remercie.

Clau: Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Voilà donc la suite et merci.

Mylennia: C'est normal que cette fic soit courte puisque ce sont des lettres. Et puis, j'ai Ennui pour faire une longue fic alors. . .Oui elle est déjà finie la rencontre mais il y en aura sûrement d'autres. Merci pour ta review.

Paradise1: Merci pour les fleurs. Dommage pour les chocolats mais bon, tu as raison mieux vaut éviter de me rendre malade. Merci pour la review.

Nono: J'ai reçu encore une fois ta review en double. C'est bizarre quand même. Oh! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas Ron et Hermione dans ma fic. Ils sont toujours là au mauvais moment. Merci pour la review.

Lululle: Je m'arrête là parce que je m'arrête là. Il faut le faire un jour donc je me suis dis que j'allais arrêter à ce moment-là. Merci pour ta review.

Andadrielle: Eh oui! Près du but, c'est le mot. Voilà la suite et merci.

Saael': Vivi, je suis contente quand je reçois tes reviews. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas. J'aime beaucoup ta vision de la répartition des tâches. On peut dire que c'est ça. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie de toujours m'encourager.

Celine.s: Contente que tu ne sois pas déçue. Ca m'aurait embêté. Oui pour Ron et Hermione, c'est chiant mais bon j'aime bien les surprises dans mes fics. Merci pour la review.

Loumiolla: Merci et voilà la suite.

Miya Black: Oui, ma panne d'inspiration est passée plus ou moins. Voilà la suite et merci.

Mangafana: Vi, je sais qu'ils sont chiants Ron et Hermione. Quant à Harry et Drago, ils sont toujours mignons. Merci pour la review.

Babydracky: Je sais que tu ne m'as pas laissé de review mais je tiens à te dire merci pour ta correction et me dire quand même ce que tu en penses. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Yami: Je te dis encore merci. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi. Merci, merci, merci. T'es géniale.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Samedi 18 janvier

Mon Drago,

Je voulais m'excuser pour cette après-midi pour Ron et Hermione. Ils sont vraiment arrivés au mauvais moment. Ils ne savaient pas l'importance de cette discussion. Ils sont toujours inquiets pour moi et te voir avec moi, ne les a pas rassuré. J'aimerais bien qu'il te fasse confiance mais ça va prendre du temps.

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je t'écrive. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que c'était fait exprès ou quoi que ce soit. A y repenser, tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ouvertement que tu m'aimes mais j'en suis content, même plus que content, je suis heureux.

Depuis que je communique avec toi par lettres, je me sens toujours heureux. Je suppose que tu dois te demander ce que je ressens pour toi. J'aimerais te le dire en face, j'aimerais te dire les trois mots que tu m'as dit directement à toi en non par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te dire que mes sentiments sont réciproques mais je te dirai vraiment tout ce que je voulais te dire cette après-midi plus tard.

Actuellement, je suis sur mon lit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ton père. Il est au courant que nous communiquons? Ca peut être dangereux pour toi, Voldemort pourrait prendre ça à son avantage. Je ne sais pas, ça me gêne. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en danger mais le fait de t'écrire me soulage et c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire.

C'est quelque chose qui nous appartient. Quelque chose que nous ne pouvons briser qu'en arrêtant d'écrire mais je n'en ai aucune envie. J'espère que toi non plus, tu n'en as pas envie? J'ai envie de te voir au dîner même si c'est de loin. Je me fiche que l'on me voit avec toi mais peut-être qu'encore une fois, ce n'est pas prudent et même si tu étais avec moi cet après-midi, personne n'a eu l'air d'y faire attention.

Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais te parler mais avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas très pratique. Peut-être demain si tu veux? Une chose encore, qu'ont pensé les Serpentards quand ils nous ont vu ensemble? Sûrement que tu préparais quelque chose contre moi. Si tu veux mon avis, fait leur croire ça. Pour ta sécurité, il est plus prudent que pour l'instant tu ne te mettes pas ta maison à dos. Je sais que tu peux être très convaincant quand tu le veux.

Réponds-moi pour demain et donne-moi si c'est d'accord, le lieu de rendez-vous et l'heure et je te promets d'y être.

Fais attention à toi.

J'attends ta lettre.

HP

A suivre 

Voilà la correspondance a repris. Je sais que c'est court mais bon, ça l'a toujours été alors, pourquoi changer? Et puis, ça ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire leurs lettres donc je vais plus vite. Vous aurez la réponse de Drago dans le prochain chapitre. 

Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^________^


	23. L19: DM

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je fais de mon mieux quand même pour updtater souvent mais ffnet aussi ne marche pas alors, je prends encore plus de retard.

Je ne réponds pas aux reviews mais je vous remercie pour vos 21 reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je promets de répondre au prochain chapitre. ^^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Samedi 18 janvier

Mon cher Harry,

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça. Je comprends leur inquiétude, je le comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ils tiennent à toi, tout comme moi je tiens énormément à toi. En ce qui concerne la confiance qu'ils pourraient avoir envers moi, cela m'importe peu. On a jamais été ami, alors je comprends leurs réticences.

Je suis content de t'avoir surpris. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir le courage de t'avouer ce que je ressens  pour toi. J'ai cru que j'allais bloquer mais, c'est venu tout seul.

Moi aussi, je pense tout le temps à toi. Crabbe et Goyle me surprennent souvent en train de rêvasser. Oh! S'ils savaient à quoi je pense, je me demande s'ils s'en remettraient ou pas. 

Bien sûr que non mon père ne sait pas que nous communiquons. Je crois que lui avoir dit que je t'aimais l'a achevé alors si j'en rajoute une couche, je crois que c'est moi qui ne vais pas survivre longtemps. D'ailleurs, je sais le destin qui m'attend.

Le danger, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas arrêter notre correspondance seulement parce que la menace Voldemort plane sur nous. Elle a toujours été là donc je ne veux rien arrêter. J'aime trop t'écrire.

Moi aussi, j'aimerais te voir pour le dîner mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que l'on se montre devant tout le monde. En ce qui concerne les Serpentards, je leur ai bien fait croire que je comptais préparer quelque chose contre moi, pour ne pas qu'ils me soupçonnent. 

Mais à mon avis, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que mon père n'en ait pas déjà parlé aux autres ou à son maître. A mon avis, il a peur. Ce serait une honte pour lui. Il mettait tous ses espoirs en moi et je les ai tous brisés.

En ce qui concerne le rendez-vous, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Les Serpentards sont quand même méfiants. Je ne préfère pas que ce soit maintenant. Il faut attendre encore pour se montrer plus proches.

Je suis désolé mon amour. J'aurais tellement voulu te parler mais il faut être prudents. Je te dirai quand nous pourrons nous voir. J'ai tellement envie de discuter avec toi.

Avec tout mon amour, 

DM

**A suivre**

Voilou! C'est fini! Je sais c'est court comme d'habitude. J'espère que vous avez aimé? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^____________^


	24. L20: HP

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais entre les cours et les absences le week-end, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnez? En tout cas, ce sont les vacances alors j'essaie de me remettre à jour dans mes fics ce qui pour l'instant est bien parti.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je suis contente, j'ai dépassé les 300. Merci, merci vraiment de lire mes fics et pour vos encouragements. Et comme promis, je réponds à vos reviews cette fois.

Réponses aux reviews:

Alexiel: Voilà la suite et merci pour la review qui donne maintenant 309 à mon compteur. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Vyo: Ok ok je ne te réponds pas direct sur ma fic. Oups!!

Kima Laphaul: Contente que tu trouves ma fic mignonne. Vi vi, ça va bien finir. Pendant un long moment ma productivité était en chute libre mais elle remonte avec les vacances. Pour preuve, c'est la deuxième fic que je continue de la journée (le 23/10) et je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire. Je te remercie pour ta review.

Misslulu: Vala la suite et merci.

Hannange: Tu trouves ça triste? T'inquiète pas, il y aura une fin heureuse. Merci pour la review.

Paradise1: Contente que tu trouves toujours aussi superbe ma fic. Oui, je sais ce qui me reste à faire et d'ailleurs c'est fait. Merci pour tes encouragements et pour la review.

Celine.s: Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci. Je te remercie pour la review.

Hedwige: Oulà là, j'ai jamais eu de review aussi longue surtout que je l'ai reçue en double. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais la suite et après une longue attente la voilà enfin. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. ^^

Miya Black: Voilà enfin la suite et merci.

Alfa: Oui, je le sais trop bien que je suis méchante et en plus je fais attendre les lecteurs. Merci pour ta review.^^

Loumiolla: Ouh là 'ai reçu 4 fois ta review. Ca me gêne pas mais ça ne devait pas être fait exprès non plus. Je te remercie pour ta review.

Enyo85: Voilà la suite enfin et merci pour la review.

Clau: Je vais essayer de faire plus vite mais je promets rien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Merci pour tes encouragements et la review.

Caroline Black: Pour l'instant pas trop d'action mais il y en aura certainement plus tard. Merci pour la review.

Micloun: T'as remarqué aussi que je faisais tout pour que ça dure? Je suis trop prévisible parfois. Bref! J'ai pas envie de finir cette fic alors elle risque d'être encore très longue. Oui ils se reverront un jour ou l'autre mais pas tout de suite. Tu veux leur faire faire des photos de nu? Hum. . .Bonne idée, je te suis sur le coup. ^^ Mais si elle sert à quelque chose ta review. Je les adore, elles sont originales tout comme toi. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

BabyDracky: Kikoo toi, je te remercie pour tes encouragements et pour tes corrections. Comme tu le vois, j'arrive à avancer mes fics maintenant que je suis en vacances. ^^

Yami: Copine, merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre et tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. ^____________^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Dimanche 19 janvier

Mon Drago,

Si tu savais comme tu me manques. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir mais je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu as raison d'être prudent. Il ne vaut mieux pas attirer trop l'attention sur nous. Pourtant j'aurais vraiment voulu te voir.

Quand tu le pourras, dis-moi où et quand tu veux que l'on se voit. J'ai tellement envie de te parler et te dire ce que je ressens.

S'il te plait, ne dis pas que ton destin est tout tracé, je ne pense pas que tu mourras. Je l'empêcherai. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là. Je te l'ai déjà dit et j'aimerais que tu me crois.

Je suis content que tu aimes nos conversations par lettre. Je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Et tu as raison à propos de Voldemort, il a toujours été là alors ça ne change rien.

En ce qui concerne ton père, j'ai une hypothèse mais elle n'est peut-être pas juste. Il ne veut sûrement pas attirer l'attention sur lui de peur de se faire prendre par l'un ou l'autre des camps. Quant à sa honte, je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

J'espère que je pourrais encore être près de toi bientôt. J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec beaucoup d'impatience.

A bientôt mon ange,

HP

A suivre 

Voilou, c'est fini. C'est court comme d'habitude mais bon, la fic sera quand même longue. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Review please. Merci. Nicolina. ^___________^


	25. L21: DM

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Ah! Pour une fois, j'ai pas de retard. J'ai même de l'avance pour cette fic. Vive les vacances, ça donne de l'inspiration et pour une fois, c'est un peu plus long mais pas trop non plus, ce sont des lettres, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews. Ca m'aide vraiment à écrire. ^_______________^ Alors merci à vous.

Réponses aux reviews:

Paradise1: Tu vois, la suite est là et pour une fois elle a pas mis longtemps. ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements.

Misslulu: Pour une fois, je n'ai pas pris mon temps. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie.

Miya Black: Voilà la suite et je te remercie pour ta review.

Micloun: Je ne doutais pas que tu m'envoies une review. ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic et les autres d'ailleurs. Et puis, bah, je ne peux que te remercier pour tous les encouragements que tu me donnes et tous les compliments que tu me fais. Oui il est sûr qu'il y aura encore de la narration mais les lettres ne sont pas encore prêtes de s'arrêter. ^_________^ Merci pour cette longue review.

Clau: Pour une fois, je n'ai pas de retard. C'est vrai que je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à faire cette fic mais le plus long, c'est les réponses aux reviews. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très gentil de m'en laisser.

Hanna: Moi aussi, je l'aime bien ce Harry là. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Kaima1: Là je pense que j'ai été beaucoup moins longue que d'habitude. J'ai même un peu d'avance. ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review.

Alfa: La voilà la réponse de Drago. ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review.

Alexiel: La voilà la suite et merci.

Enyo85: Contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic. Et puis bah, la voilà la suite. Je profite de mes vacances pour le moment. Merci pour la review.

Caroline Black: C'était juste, j'ai failli pas répondre à ta review. Donc voilà la suite qui ne s'est pas trop faites attendre pour toi. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour la review. ^^

Yami: La voilou la suite coupine. Merci pour tes encouragements. ^______________^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Lundi 20 janvier

Mon cher Harry,

Je remarque que tu commences à devenir accro à moi??? J'en rigolerais presque si je n'étais pas dans la même situation que toi. Tu me manques et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir alors il faut vraiment que l'on fixe un rendez-vous. 

Pour ce qui est de mon père, je pense que tu as parfaitement raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans sa réputation, je me le demande? En ce qui me concerne, les questions sur ma réputation ne me sont plus d'aucune valeur. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que je ressens et je me fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent bien dire.

D'ailleurs, tous mes chers amis de Serpentards se demandent ce que je peux bien faire à écrire alors que l'on a pas de devoir. C'est l'horreur dans cette Salle Commune, je ne peux même pas avoir un semblant d'intimité sans qu'il y en ait un qui se ramène pour me demander ce que je suis en train de faire.

Tiens, c'est au tour de Parkinson de faire son entrée. Je sais que tu ne crois pas les rumeurs sur elle et moi mais franchement je préfère te le dire. Il n'y a vraiment rien entre elle est moi. Par contre, je ne peux pas contredire le fait que mon père et le sien avaient déjà prévu de nous marier. Non mais tu me vois avec elle?

Je me demande même comment j'ai pu aller au bal en quatrième année avec elle. Je devais être désespéré ou alors je devais avoir bu. Je pencherais pour les deux solutions. Etant désespéré et saoul, je ne pouvais faire qu'une bêtise.

Aujourd'hui, je me sens d'humeur à t'écrire et pourtant je n'ai pas la paix. Goyle vient juste de me demander si je voulais aller faire une partie de Quidditch. Ils ne peuvent pas me foutre tout simplement la paix au lieu de s'immisce) dans mon intimité comme ça?

Désolé mon amour, pour cet excès de fureur écrite mais franchement écrire me fait du bien. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la tension que j'ai en moi depuis un bon moment.  D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas avec eux que je voudrais jouer au Quidditch mais avec toi.

Il faut vraiment que je te vois. On a même pas eu cours ensemble aujourd'hui et je t'ai à peine vu au petit-déjeuner et au déjeuner. Si tu veux, rejoins-moi près du terrain de Quidditch à minuit. 

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience.

Avec tout mon amour, 

DM

**A suivre**

Voilà la fin de la lettre. Vous aurez bientôt la suite. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^


	26. L22: HP

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Bon, j'ai été plutôt vite pour une fois. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews, j'en ai reçu pas mal en peu de temps, ça me fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup à tous.

Réponses aux reviews:

Flo007: J'ai failli pas te répondre parce que normalement je devrais déjà avoir envoyé le chapitre mais comme ffnet ne marche pas bien, je n'ai pas pû encore le faire. Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic.

Debbie: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, voilà la suite.

Caroline Black: Désolée, je voulais pas être méchante, c'est juste que j'ai failli envoyer le chapitre avant que tu m'envoies ta review. Je te remercie pour la review.

Alfa: Voilà la réponse de Harry et merci pour ta review.

Misslulu: Heu. . .Non, c'est pas encore la rencontre. Merci pour la review.

Enyo85: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Hanna: Je te remercie, c'est gentil.

Miya Black: Eh non, le terrain de Quidditch, c'est pas encore pour maintenant. Merci pour la review.

Alexiel: Mystère, la réponse est dans chapitre mais je pense que tout le monde a deviné ce qu'il en était. Merci pour ta review.

Paradise1: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Micloun: Oh ma grande fan! Ca c'est pour les "grande déesse" et tous les surnoms que tu me donnes. Nan j'ai pas mis la suite dans la soirée mais tu l'as remarqué. Nan, quand il veut, il est pas fute-fute Drago comme tu dis mais je crois que même en ayant choisi une autre salle, il aurait été dérangé. Je ne fais pas dans la grossièreté et d'ailleurs, ça ne va pas à Drago d'être malpoli. Vala la suite et je te remercie de tes encouragements.

Yami: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes encouragements. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Lundi 20 janvier

Mon Drago, 

A ce que je constate, tu as besoin de me voir. Je peux en dire autant puisque je suis dans le même état que toi. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les Serpentards te font des misères? Pourtant ils ont l'air de faire attention à toi. Avant, je crois que ça ne te gênais pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas?

En ce qui concerne Parkinson, je ne peux que soutenir ta thèse. Tu devais vraiment avoir bu et être désespéré pour aller avec elle.

Bref! Ca me fait rire et d'ailleurs si tu veux le savoir moi aussi, je me fais assaillir de demande. Ron veut que je joue aux échecs avec lui et Hermione me dit de faire mes devoirs. Enfin là, elle croit que je les fais et demande à Ron de m'imiter. Ce qui en soit, n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius. Il me demande comment je vais. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je t'écrivais. Il est vrai qu'il ne porte pas ton père dans son cœur et je le comprends. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée que je lui en parle.

Je crois que j'avais certaines choses à te dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé durant notre troisième année. Sur le fait que j'avais découvert que Sirius n'était en fait pas celui qui avait aidé Voldemort à tuer mes parents mais quelqu'un d'autre. C'est difficile à croire étant donné que tout le monde croit en la culpabilité de mon parrain  et que les preuves sont là.

Cependant, j'ai la preuve de son innocence comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle s'est enfuie. Je me doute que tu ne comprends pas de quoi je veux parler. C'est assez long à expliquer et je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de le faire. Il faut que je parte en cours.

Pour ce soir, je suis d'accord. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais refuser un rendez-vous avec toi alors que je l'attends depuis quelques jours déjà.

A ce soir mon ange, J'ai hâte d'y être et pouvoir enfin te dire ce que je voulais te dire depuis un long moment.

HP

**A suivre**

Voilà la fin. Prochain chapitre: La rencontre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina.


	27. 3ème rencontre: Terrain de Quidditch

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: J'espère ne pas avoir été trop lente cette fois. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'avance un peu toutes mes fics et rien de telle que les jours feriés pour le faire. ^^

Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir que cette fic vous plaise à ce point. ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

Ecureuil: Eh bien! Voilà de la narration. J'espère que ça te plaira? Merci pour la review.

Kima Laphaul: Tu n'as pas trop attendu pour une fois. ^^ Je sais que ça traîne mais là, je pense que ça va vous plaire à toutes. Merci pour la review.

Vyo: Tu m'as envoyé deux messages. Je veux bien t'aider mais il faudra que tu me renvoies un message si tu es toujours d'accord. A moins que tu aies demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, je te remercie quand même.

Saael': Oh! J'adore toujours tes reviews. Je sais, je me répète et je t'excuse toujours que tu ne m'en laisses pas tout le temps. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Celine.s: Y'a pas de problème, tu es excusée. La suite est pour maintenant. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Paradise1: Ca te plait? Tant mieux. Pas de chocolat? T'es dur mais bon, je te pardonne. ^^ Merci.

Misslulu: La voilà la rencontre. Merci pour la review.

Miya Black: La voilà la rencontre. J'espère que tu aimeras? Merci pour la review.

Debbie: Elle est là, la troisième rencontre. Merci pour ta review.

Hanna: La suite est là. Merci.

Alfa: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci.

Enyo85: Vivi, tu m'as déjà dit que tu adorais cette histoire. ^^ D'ailleurs, j'en suis ravie. Merci pour ta review.

Caroline Black: Si tu vas être gâtée? Je sais pas. Peut-être bien. ^^ Merci de m'avoir reviewée.

Micloun: Enfin voilà la rencontre et puis bah, je pense que ça te plaira. ^^ Bah vi, j'ai vu qu'il l'avait appelé "mon ange", je crois que c'est moi qu'il l'ait écrit. ^^;;;; La voilà la suite. Je t'adore, merci pour tes reviews, tes compliments, tes encouragements. Bisoussssssssss.

Yami: Merci, merci, merci. Tu sais que je manque de mots? La prochaine fois, je te dirai merci en plusieurs langues au moins j'aurai pas l'impression de radoter. ^^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

3ème rencontre: Terrain de Quidditch

***POV de Harry

Enfin, je vais pouvoir le voir. Depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Je suis très stressé. A chaque fois, c'est pareil mais c'est bon signe non? Dire qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai encore du mal à le croire.

Je ne pensais pas que ces lettres puissent m'amener à ce qu'il ressente de l'amour envers moi. D'ailleurs au début, je n'étais sûr de rien. Je ne savais même pas si je ressentais quelque chose pour lui ou non.

Il est presque minuit. J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de Ron et Hermione. J'ai cru que jamais ils n'allaient partir se coucher. Il a fallu que je suive Ron et que je fasse semblant d'aller me coucher pour ensuite ressortir en silence.

J'ai quand même réussi à sortir. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je me retrouve donc près du terrain de Quidditch à attendre mon beau Serpentard et d'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive. Je lui souris tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi.

-J'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard, me dit-il en chuchotant.

***POV de Drago

Qu'est-ce que Parkinson peut être collante. J'ai cru ne jamais m'en débarrasser. C'est à cause d'elle que j'arrive si tard. Quoique  je suis en avance aussi mais Harry est arrivé avant moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répond mon Gryffondor.

Il s'avance vers moi et me serre contre lui. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'il le fasse, je suis content. Il se recule, me prend par la main et m'emmène un peu plus loin. Nous nous asseyons dans les gradins du terrain.

Il tient toujours ma main et franchement cela ne me déplait aucunement. Il lève son autre main et me caresse la joue.

***POV de Harry

Il a la peau si douce. Une vraie peau de bébé. On dirait de la soie. J'ai eu un peu peur qu'il me repousse quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras mais au contraire, il s'est rapproché de moi.

-Drago, ça fait longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir te voir seul.

-Moi aussi.

-Je suis encore désolé pour Ron et Hermione. Ils sont lourds des fois.

-Oui, tout comme Parkinson, dit-il en riant.

-Mais maintenant, on ne sera pas dérangés. Je peux enfin te dire ce que je ressens.

Il baisse les yeux. Est-ce qu'il peut encore croire à une réponse négative?

***POV de Drago

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé. Mon premier réflexe était de baisser la tête mais il n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille car il me soulève le visage avec sa main. Il me sourit tendrement et je me sens rassuré.

-Que crois-tu que je vais te dire, Drago?

Je ne lui réponds mais, un peu gêné.

-Ca te va bien de rougir, me dit-il en souriant.

Ce qu'il me dit, me fait encore plus rougir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliments. Harry reprend sons sérieux et j'appréhende ce qu'il va dire.

-Ecoute, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi mais depuis longtemps déjà c'est très clair. Ces lettres m'ont montré ta vraie personnalité et elle m'a vraiment plu. C'est même plus que ça. J'aime la personne que tu m'as montré. J'aime tout ce que tu représentes même si ce n'est pas toujours bien. Je t'aime Drago.

***POV de Harry

Ca y'est, je lui ai dit. Je lui ai enfin dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il me sourit et je suis rassuré de voir cette expression sur son visage. Il s'avance un peu plus vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact est plus que je n'attendais.

Il est doux et simple. Les yeux fermés, je savoure ce moment de bonheur que l'on a ensemble. Je me sens tellement bien maintenant. Nous nous séparons à contre-cœur et je me serre contre lui. Il entoure de ses bras mes épaules et nous restons un moment sans rien dire, regardant le ciel étoilé.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il brisant ainsi le silence. J'espère juste que tout se passera bien. Avec la menace de Voldemort, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Profitons du moment présent. On verra pour le reste plus tard.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Je me relève tout à coup, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Est-ce. . .est-ce que tu gardes mes lettres?

***POV de Drago

J'ai adoré le baiser que l'on a échangé et même l'étreinte qui a suivi. Je me sentais calme et j'avais envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait après. Mais comme toujours Harry m'a dit de ne pas y penser. 

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment non plus à ce qu'il me pose cette question aussi brusquement. Je reste muet pendant un moment puis lui réponds finalement.

-Oui, je les ai toutes gardées.

-Vraiment toutes?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Pour rien. Je suis content, me dit-il en souriant.

-Et toi?

-Bien sûr que je les ai encore.

Je souris et il se remet contre moi. Nous restons enlacés pendant plusieurs heures, ne parlant presque pas et profitant juste du moment passé ensemble. Vers quatre heures du matin, nous décidons de retourner à notre Salle Commune, histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres.

***POV de Harry

Nous sommes devant sa Salle Commune. J'ai préféré le ramener avec ma cape d'invisibilité. On ne sait jamais. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui. Je n'arrête pas de l'embrasser, profitant de ses trop rares contacts avec lui.

-Il faut que tu y ailles, Harry, me dit mon ange en chuchotant. Je t'écris, je te le promets. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser les autres se douter de quelque chose.

-Je sais, répondis-je à contre-cœur. J'aimerais tellement rester avec toi.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais. Allez, vas-y. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Je me sépare de lui et il rentre dans sa Salle Commune. Je reste un moment à observer la porte derrière laquelle il a disparu puis me décide à retourner à mon dortoir.

A suivre 

Ca y'est. C'est fini. Je sais que c'est court mais je pense que j'ai répondu à vos attentes? Non? Prochain chapitre, la lettre de Drago. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^


	28. L23: DM

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois. Je suis désolée mais je suis malade et je n'ai pas le courage. Je veux juste vous envoyer ce chapitre au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire attendre.

Je vous remercie quand même pour tous vos encouragements.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Mardi 21 janvier

Mon amour,

Tu me manques déjà. On s'est vus, il y a à peine quelques heures et je ressens déjà un grand vide. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse des nuits en ta compagnie. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux comme rendez-vous.

Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose maintenant, c'est pouvoir te voir encore et te rendre heureux comme toi tu me rends heureux.

J'aimerais être à tes côtés mais je sais que c'est impossible dans les circonstances actuelles. Maudit soit mon père et Voldemort! Et maudit soient mes "amis" qui n'arrêtent pas de me déranger alors que je t'écris.

Pour le moment, je suis dans mon lit et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de me déranger pour me demander ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais en quoi, ça les regarde, hein? J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée tout de même.

Sinon, passé ce petit accès de colère, j'aimerais si tu le veux que tu m'en dises encore plus sur toi. J'ai envie de te connaître entièrement. Confie-toi encore à moi et en retour, je ferai de même. Rien ne te sera caché.

Bon! Je vais devoir me lever maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mais peu importe, elle a commencé merveilleusement bien.

J'espère te voir bientôt. Heureusement, il y a le cours de Potions même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout ce cours.

Avec tout mon amour. Je t'aime.

DM

**A suivre**

Voilou c'est fini. Prochain chapitre, lettre de Harry. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	29. L24: HP

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Voilou la suite!! C'est court comme d'habitude mais il va y avoir un peu plus de rencontres par la suite même si les lettres restent. Sinon, il n'y aura aucune update pendant une semaine étant donnée que mon ordinateur va en réparation. J'espère juste pouvoir envoyer la suite de "Qui gagne, qui perd?" avant mais ce n'est pas sûr.

Sinon, merchi beaucoup, beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews. ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

Lani: Merci pour la review et j'espère que les 26 chapitres suivants t'ont plu si tu les as lus.

Celine.s: Ca y'est ma grippe est finie, heureusement. Merci pour la review.

Miya Black: Contente que tu aimes, merci.

Debbie: Vala la suite et merci.

Lululle: Merchi beaucoup. Tant mieux que tu trouves ça mimi, c'est le but.

Caroline Black: Chuis de nouveau en forme et voilà un nouveau chapitre, court, je le sais bien mais un chapitre quand même. Merci de m'avoir reviewée.

Hannange: De rien. Merci aussi pour la review.

Enyo85: Vi moi aussi j'aime les Drago amoureux surtout amoureux de Harry. ^^ Merci et voilà la suite.

Paradise1: Oui, oui je sais très bien que c'est court. La voilà la suite et je te remercie pour la review.

Micloun: Eh beh! Ca c'est de la review. Tu sais bien que je les adore tes reviews. Merchi, merchi beaucoup de m'encourager comme tu le fais. Je t'adore. Chuis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu. Merci, encore pour cette review. ^^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_______^

Mardi 21 janvier

Mon ange,

Tu me manques aussi. Je trouve la journée très longue. Tu ne devineras jamais d'où je t'écris? Je suis en cours d'histoire de la magie. Binns ne fait vraiment jamais attention à ce que l'on fait. Encore une heure et je vais enfin pouvoir te voir même si je dois aussi voir Rogue. Mais bon, tant que tu es là, n'importe quel cours est le paradis.

Tu m'as écris dans ton lit? J'aurais bien voulu être à tes côtés à ce moment-là. Pour ce qui est de tes "camarades" Serpentard, je suis tout à fait d'accord, ce sont de vraies plaies mais ce n'est pas nouveau, ce sont des Serpentard.

Je ne veux rien te cacher moi non plus. Je tiens à être honnête mais je pense que je l'ai déjà été auparavant. Je t'ai déjà dit beaucoup de choses et je veux bien t'en dire encore plus. Quant à moi, je ne sais rien sur toi et j'ai envie que tu m'en dises plus. Tu as toujours été un mystère et j'aimerais bien être le premier à découvrir les secrets profonds de Drago Malfoy.

Au fait, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch samedi. Tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre après dans les vestiaires? Je ferai en sorte d'être le dernier à sortir pour que tu puisses venir. J'ai encore envie de t'enlacer et ne plus te quitter. J'aurais voulu que la soirée d'hier ne se termine jamais. J'étais vraiment bien dans tes bras et je me sentais en sécurité et hors du temps.

Donne-moi bientôt une réponse et je te vois dans pas longtemps même si je sais que tu n'auras pas tout de suite cette lettre. En attendant ta prochaine lettre.

Je t'aime mon ange.

HP

**A suivre**

Voilà encore un chapitre de fait. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


	30. L25: DM

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Désolée pour le retard mais comme mon ordinateur était en réparation, je n'ai pas vraiment pu envoyer de chapitre la semaine dernière. Mais bon, ce sont les vacances alors je recommence à écrire. ^^

Merchi beaucoup, beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews. ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

Mya : Désolée, je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'envoyer d'e-mail. Ta boîte aurait pas un problème ? A chaque fois, ça me dit que ça marche pas. Alors, je ne sais pas. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas voulu. Je te remercie pour ta review.

Castamir : Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de rencontres mais ça va changer. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner les lettres. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore combien de temps cette fic va durer mais elle n'est pas encore finie, c'est sûr. Merci pour ta review.

Skaï Blue : Merci pour ta review. Et pour ce qui est de « Qui gagne, qui perd ? » étant donné que je n'avais pas d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas vraiment pu continuer mais la suite devrait arriver bientôt.

Aurélia : Merci pour la review et contente que tu aimes ma fic.

Clau : Elle va y être la scène des vestiaires. Il y aura beaucoup plus de rencontre maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Lani: Je suis contente que tous les autres chapitres t'aient plu. Merci.

Celine.s: Normalement, je devrais l'écrire la scène des vestiaires mais pour le chapitre suivant. Merci pour la review et de toujours m'encourager.

Miya Black: Contente que tu aimes toujours. ^^ Merci, merci.

Debbie: Eh bien, tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci.

Lululle: Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que tu ne te lasses pas de mes fics. ^^

Caroline Black: La lettre est là et la rencontre est pour le prochain chapitre. ^^ Merchi pour la review.

Hanna : Contente que tu aies trouvé la lettre de Harry jolie. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Enyo85: Oui, c'est vrai que quand ils sont tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre en même temps, c'est mieux. Voilà enfin la suite et merci.

Paradise1: Bah voyons, tu vas me fixer des limites. J'attends de voir ça. ^^ Merchi beaucoup beaucoup. Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir.

Micloun : Merchi Merchi beaucoup pour ta review. Mais nan, je ne pervertis rien, je crois pas quelqu'un va s'en plaindre non ? Sam est très content que tu lui ais envoyé une review et il te fait de gros bisousssssss et moi aussi. ^^ Merci encore.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!!! ^_____________________^

Jeudi 23 janvier

Mon amour,

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment été occupé et puis j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on me suit partout. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui se doute de quelque chose. Il (nous) faut vraiment être très prudents et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis du temps à te répondre.

Mes camarades se posent de plus en plus de questions. Ils sont sans arrêt sur mon dos. Crabbe et Goyle n'arrêtent pas de me suivre partout. C'est encore pire qu'avant. Je m'inquiète vraiment de la situation. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée que l'on se voit samedi mais pourtant, j'en ai très envie alors, je suis d'accord. Il faudra juste être très prudents.

Alors, je t'avais promis de te parler aussi un peu de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Mon enfance a été plutôt, comment dire stricte. Mon père voulait que je reçoive la meilleure éducation qui soit avant que je puisse entrer à Poudlard.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire si j'ai été heureux ou non pendant mon enfance. Je ne me souviens vraiment que des leçons de mon père me donnait afin que je puisse me fermer à toutes formes de sentiments, je me souviens aussi des temps passés dans les livres afin de me perfectionner « illégalement » aussi bien en magie blanche qu'en magie noire.

J'ai même appris à voler sur un balai à l'âge de cinq ans. Je me souviens que je m'entraînais à voler dans le parc du manoir. Certes au départ, je n'allais pas très haut mon père ayant jeté quelques sorts pour éviter que je ne tombe mais j'aimais vraiment voler. J'ai eu quand même pas mal de privilèges, mon père essayant de m'apporter ce qu'un Malfoy doit savoir et tout particulièrement la haine des Moldus et tout ce qui n'est pas de sang pur.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment tu vas réagir à ce que je viens d'écrire mais j'espère que ça va t'aider à mieux me comprendre et à me connaître. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait durant ces dernières années. Je me demande même comment tu peux être amoureux de moi après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je dois te laisser maintenant. Je viendrai samedi. J'ai tellement envie de te voir. Je viendrai même voir ton entraînement tout en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer bien entendu. J'adore te voir voler.

A samedi. Avec tout mon amour. Je t'aime.

DM

**A suivre**

Voilà fini ! Prochain chapitre, la rencontre dans les vestiaires. ^^ Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^


	31. 4ème rencontre: Les vestiaires 1

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: O__________O Ouah! 400 reviews, j'arrive po à le croire. Merchi, merchi, merchi, vous êtes trop gentils. ^______________________^

Réponses aux reviews:

Lekina : Bah! Elle est là la suite et merci.

Eowyn Malfoy : Je suis contente que tu aimes et merci. ^^

Clau : Oui, un peu plus de rencontres mais pas forcément plus long. Maintenant cette fic, je l'update au moins une fois par semaine comme ça, je suis sûre d'être un peu plus régulière. Merci pour ta review.

Saael' : Mais nan, j'aime beaucoup tes reviews. Elles sont marantes. ^^ Ce qu'il se passe ??? Bah! Chais po. Enfin presque. ^^ Merchi beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review.

Celine.s: Merci pour le Joyeux Noël. Maintenant, je dirais plutôt Bonne Année et merci pour la review.

Miya Black: Oui oui, j'aime faire languir les lecteurs. Merci pour la review.

Debbie: Elle est là la suite. ^^ Qui sait, peut-être que je ne dis pas tout, c'est vrai. Après tout, la fic n'est pas finie. Merci pour la review.

Lululle: Suis contente que tu trouves ça mignon. C'est le but premier de cette fic. ^^ J'aimerais bien aussi que mon copain m'écrive des trucs comme ça, mais comme toi, j'en ai po non plus. ^^ Ca règle la question. Merci pour la review.

Caroline Black: Oui, rencontre dans les vestiaires ^^ Merchi pour la review.

Enyo85: Je te souhaite déjà une bonne année et pis pour savoir la suite, bah! Y'a plus qu'à aller un peu plus bas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment de réponses mais ça va venir. Merci pour la review.

Blaise le poussin masqué : Je suis contente que vous aimiez comment ma fic est faite. Ce qu'il va se passer ? Ah ah ! Mystère. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bisoussssssssss à vous deux et merci. ^^

Paradise1: Bah vi! Encore trop court, trop court et c'est pas mieux pour celui-là. Merchi, merchi, merchi pour ta review. ^_____________________________^

Micloun : Mais non, je t'assure que je ne suis pas pervertie. Ou un pitit peu alors, mais c'est à cause de Sam. ^^ Nan je pense pas que Drago se plaigne de son éducation, ça aurait pu être pire. Bah nan! C'est po encore fini et je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres, il y aura. Ce que je vais faire ? Bah! Tu vas voir mais tu sais bien comment je peux être des fois, hein ? Merchi, beaucoup pour ta review. Je t'adore. ^^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite BONNE ANNEE et bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^

**4ème rencontre : Les vestiaires. ( Partie 1)**

POV de Drago

Je suis anxieux. Je suis vraiment très anxieux. Je suis censé aller voir Harry mais j'ai une étrange impression. Pourtant, je dois y aller. Je lui ai dit et surtout j'ai tellement envie de le voir. Il me manque tous les jours et pourtant, je le vois. Je le vois, oui, mais c'est de loin.

Je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, resserrant ma robe de sorcier autour de moi. Il fait encore froid en ce moment. Je me retourne de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui me suit. J'ai vraiment une drôle d'impression.

-Drago ?

Je me retourne brusquement. C'est Blaise. Il m'a suivi. Je le regarde fixement, avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Où vas-tu ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Pourtant, il me semble que tu te diriges vers le terrain de Quidditch. Aurais-tu oublié que ce sont ces crétins de Gryffondor qui font leur entraînement aujourd'hui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver. Bien sûr que je le sais, j'y vais exprès. Mais lui, ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi. Bon, trouvons un bon mensonge afin qu'il me laisse tranquille.

-Je le sais bien Blaise et je sais très bien où je me rends.

-De l'espionnage ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais un peu d'espionnage ?

-Bien joué. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il ne sait pas qu'il vient juste de me trouver une excuse parfaite. Quel idiot ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un beau Gryffondor à aller regarder, puis câliner.

-Attends Drago, je viens avec toi. Après tout, je fais parti de l'équipe aussi.

Oh non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un autre, un peu moins intelligent. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser facilement. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il ait l'idée de venir avec moi ?

***POV de Harry

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je ne le vois pas. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait voir l'entraînement. A moins qu'il soit déjà là. Si c'est le cas, il aurait pu me faire un signe pour que je sache qu'il est là. Détends-toi Harry. Il va bien arriver. Occupe-toi plutôt du Vif. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir. Il faut qu'il vienne.

Je scrute l'horizon à la recherche de l'objet doré et en même temps d'un tête blonde. J'arrive pas à me concentrer, il n'arrête pas de rester dans mes pensées. Vivement que je le vois dans les vestiaires. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser et de le tenir dans mes bras.

Je continue à regarder tout autour du stade, montant un peu plus haut pour avoir une meilleure vue. Je regarde en direction du château. Il est là. Il est là. Mais, il est pas seul. Zut ! Je fronce les sourcils. C'est Zabini. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec lui ?

-Harry ? Vas-tu enfin te décider à repérer le vif d'or ? L'entraînement est presque fini. A moins que tu ne veuilles rester un peu plus longtemps ?

Je baisse la tête pour regarder Angelina. Elle tient le Souaffle et semble quelque peu essoufflée.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien rester un peu plus longtemps, répondis-je.

Ca me fait une bonne excuse pour retrouver Drago dans les vestiaires. J'espère seulement qu'il arrivera à se débarrasser de son « ami » gênant. Je suis sûr qu'il l'espionne.

-Très bien, Harry, comme tu veux. Nous on y va. Il commence à faire nuit et la neige recommence à tomber.

-Ok !

Je vois les autres descendre jusqu'à se poser au sol. Je sens des gouttes d'eau me tomber sur le visage, ou plutôt des flocons de neige. Je regarde le ciel s'assombrir. Je crois que je ne vais pas rester longtemps moi non plus. Espérons que Drago me rejoigne bientôt.

***POV de Drago

Nous avançons avec Blaise jusqu'au stade. Je constate qu'il commence à neiger et je regarde le ciel. J'avance distraitement essayant de voir où se trouve Harry mais pour le moment, je ne vois rien, rien du tout. Nous arrivons au stade et je remarque que les Gryffondor sont en train de se poser, tous sauf un. Harry.

-Bon, les Gryffondor ont fini l'entraînement, ça ne sert plus à rien de rester, dit Blaise.

-Je reste, Potter est encore là-haut mais tu peux partir, ça ne te sert à rien d'être là.

-Je ne sais pas Drago.

Je me tourne vers Zabini et le regarde d'un air méchant.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de voir Potter ! Tu ne t'en occupes pas pendant le match alors tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

-Ok, ok ! T'énerve pas Drago. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Blaise se recule légèrement puis part soudainement. Lui aurais-je fait peur ? De toute façon, il sait à quoi il faut s'attendre avec moi. Après quelques secondes où je regarde Zabini partir pour être sûr qu'il ne reste pas derrière moi, j'entre enfin dans le stade de Quidditch. Je monte dans les gradins et commence à regarder Harry.

***POV de Harry

Je cherche le Vif d'or, n'ayant plus que ça à faire. Il va bientôt falloir que je rentre. Il va commencer à faire trop froid et à neiger trop pour que je puisse rester davantage. Je tourne en rond faisant des petits loopings quand j'aperçois enfin l'objet que je cherchais et aussi, celui que j'attendais.

Il est enfin là et a réussi à se débarrasser de l'autre. Je vole vers lui, m'approchant des gradins. Je vois aussi le Vif voler près de lui sans qu'il n'ait l'air de le remarquer, c'est assez amusant. Drago me regarde un sourire sur les lèvres. Il est vraiment beau même engoncé dans ces vêtements d'hiver. J'arrive à sa hauteur et d'un geste rapide m'empare de la balle dorée et me penche pour embrasser mon ange blond.

-Bonsoir mon ange, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Bonsoir.

Il me sourit tendrement et caresse ma joue. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui. Bon, ce n'est pas très confortable d'être sur un balai et devoir se pencher pour l'embrasser mais j'adore. Je pourrais tout supporter pour lui.

-Tu me rejoins dans les vestiaires ? Les autres doivent avoir fini maintenant. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te dirai quand ils seront partis.

-D'accord.

Il se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de venir maintenant, il aurait une drôle de surprise. J'adore l'embrasser, il a les lèvres tellement douces. Je me lève et descends avec mon balai jusqu'au sol. Une fois posé, je lève la tête et regarde Drago. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je soupire puis entre dans les vestiaires. Je remarque que les autres sont presque tous partis. Il reste seulement Ron. Je commence à ma déshabiller pour ne pas paraître trop suspect aux yeux des autres.

-Tu l'as attrapé Harry ? Me demande Ron.

-Hein ? Mais qui ? Quoi, ? Je veux dire.

-Bah, le Vif, idiot.

-Ah, heu. . .oui, oui.

Je lui montre qu'il est dans le creux de ma main. J'ai bien failli faire une gaffe mais je doute qu'il ait remarqué. Tant mieux pour moi.

-Tu veux que je t'attende ?

-Non, non c'est bon. J'aimerais prendre mon temps. Une bonne douche me fera du bien. J'ai les muscles endoloris par le froid.

-Ok ! Comme tu veux.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Ron prend son sac et sort du vestiaire. Je me lève soudainement du banc sur lequel je m'étais assis et attends un petit moment, le temps que Ron s'éloigne le plus possible. Je sors pour aller faire signe à Drago qu'il n'y a plus personne, puis revient dans le vestiaire. J'attends Drago sur un banc et quand je le vois arriver, je me lève. Je m'approche de lui et lui fais face.

-Tu es fou d'être sorti dans cette tenue, juste pour m'avertir qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

-Oui, c'est vrai que boxer et T-shirt ce n'est pas des plus chauds en cet hiver. Mais tu vas me serrer dans tes bras pour me réchauffer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum !

Il me prend dans ses bras et commence à m'embrasser timidement puis avec un peu plus d'insistance. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches, puis les remonte doucement sous mon T-shirt. Je ris légèrement et lui se recule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande t-il.

-Tu as les mains froides et puis, tu me chatouilles.

-Oh ! T'es chatouilleux ? Encore quelque chose que j'apprends.

-Oui, et tu vas en apprendre encore, mon ange.

**A suivre**

Mouhahahaha !!! Je suis méchante encore avec vous. Je ne devais pas le faire en deux parties mais comme je dois updater au moins une fois par semaine cette fic, eh bien, il faut faire des sacrifices. Et pis, ça m'amuse de vous faire patienter. Reviews pour toutes remarques, menaces ou compliments, je suis preneuse. Nicolina. ^__________^


	32. 4ème rencontre: Les vestiaires 2

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Voilà la suite de la fic.

Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je m'excuse. J'essaie d'avancer au plus vite mes fics. Je vous remercie. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais pour cette fic, c'est nécessaire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite. ^_______________^

Pour ceux/celles qui attendent la suite de « Qui gagne, qui perd ? » elle arrivera bientôt.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Je vous souhaite BONNE ANNEE et bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^

**4ème rencontre : Les vestiaires. ( Partie 2)**

***POV de Harry

Je me trouve dans les bras de Drago. On est limite à prendre notre douche ensemble mais nous savons pour nous deux, qu'il faut attendre. On ne se connaît pas encore très bien. Enfin, si on se connaît, mais pas comme il aurait fallu.

Je caresse doucement les cheveux de Drago, tandis que lui, a posé sa tête sur mon torse. Le sol n'est pas confortable mais je peux tout supporter pour lui.

-Drago ?

-Hum ? Oui ?

Je le regarde un peu en biais. Il a les yeux fermés. Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Il est trop mignon avec ses petits yeux ouverts à demi.

-Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu avec Zabini, il te voulait quoi ?

Drago se lève légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder. Ces yeux se sont légèrement assombris. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas très envie que je lui parle de ça alors que nous sommes tous les deux. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que l'on en parle.

-Je suis désolé, Drago. Mais tes dernières lettres m'ont inquiété. Si les Serpentard te suivent, il faut faire deux fois plus attention.

-Je sais, je sais. J'ai bien l'impression que Zabini est un de ceux qui me surveille.

-Et tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas suivi ? Il aurait très bien pu nous voir.

***POV De Drago

Voilà qu'il me fait douter maintenant. Après tout, Blaise aurait très bien pu revenir et voir que j'avais rendez-vous avec Harry. Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Je me serre un peu plus contre Harry, essayant de me rassurer dans ses bras.

-J'ai bien regardé, répondis-je. Il était déjà entrer dans la cour quand je suis parti te rejoindre.

-Mais tu n'es pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas revenu après, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse la tête. Il m'embrasse la tempe. Je frissonne. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, j'aurais dû faire attention aussi. Espérons que l'on se fasse de fausses idées, car si ce n'est pas le cas. . .je ne sais pas ce qui pourra arriver.

J'espère qu'il a raison. J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison. Il faut que je me rassure que personne ne nous a vus. Je me lève, me libérant de l'étreinte de Harry. Je vais jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires. Je l'ouvre prudemment. Nous avions lancé un sort pour qu'elle reste fermée mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Je fais un pas dehors. Il fait froid. Je regarde autour. Personne. Mais quelqu'un aurait très bien pu voir et partir avant. Je sens Harry derrière moi.

-Il n'y a personne, dis-je finalement.

***POV de Harry

Je vois bien qu'il a peur. J'aimerais tellement le rassurer que personne ne nous a vus mais je ne le suis pas moi-même. Je savais qu'on aurait dû être plus prudent que ça. Poudlard n'est pas si grand que l'on peut le croire. Il est très facile de se faire repérer même si on fait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Drago recule et se retourne, l'air inquiet. Je n'aime pas voir cette expression sur son visage. Je n'ai pas l'habitude surtout. Drago est si sûr de lui d'habitude. Il s'approche de moi et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il vient et se serre dans mes bras.

-Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

-Non, Harry, ça ne va pas aller, dit-il en relevant la tête vers moi. Si quelqu'un est au courant, ça n'ira pas du tout.

Il se dégage de moi et se retourne. Ses bras pendent à côté de son corps et il serre les poings, la tête basse. Mais comment on a pu en arriver là ?

-Ecoute Drago. . .

-Non, me coupe t-il, je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. Seulement, c'est vraiment trop compliqué. On a pas été assez prudents. Je crois que je vais y aller. Pour le moment, nous pouvons continuer les lettres mais nous ne pouvons plus nous voir. Je te tiendrai au courant. Je suis à peu près sûr que si quelqu'un le sait, il s'empressera de mettre mon père au courant. Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr, on ne peut plus se voir.

J'ai écouté chaque mot qu'il a prononcé. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne l'ai pas coupé. Je l'ai juste entendu parler avec tristesse. Ce qu'il vient de dire me fait mal au cœur. J'ai toujours envie de le voir, lui parler, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Je baisse la tête, sentant mes larmes pointer au coins de mes yeux.

-Très bien Drago, mais promets-moi de tout me dire. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton dortoir. 

Je m'approche de lui et l'enserre dans mes bras, son dos touchant mon torse. Je lui embrasse les cheveux puis le tourne vers moi. Je veux regarder ces yeux. J'aime ces yeux bleus. Mais à présent, ils sont emplis de douleur, une douleur que je déteste voir à l'intérieur.

-Je te dirais tout, Harry. Mais, d'ici que je te dise ce qui se passe, ne m'envois pas de lettres. On ne sait jamais.

-Très bien. Alors j'attendrai ta lettre.

***POV de Drago

Harry se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Ca va me manquer. Toutes ces caresses et ces baisers. C'est vrai que nous n'en avons pas eu beaucoup mais je trouve que c'est toujours magique. J'approfondis le baiser en ouvrant ma bouche et laisse la langue de Harry pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le baiser dura un temps infini. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

Je me libère de l'étreinte de Harry et passe à côté de lui pour récupérer mes affaires. Je me baisse et prends ma cape, mon écharpe et mes gants. Je m'habille puis reviens vers Harry. Je le regarde un moment dans les yeux. Il n'a pas envie que je parte et je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago. Fais attention à toi.

-Promis.

Sans autres mots, je sors du vestiaire, ne jetant aucun regard derrière moi de peur de rebrousser chemin. J'avance jusqu'au château. J'ai envie de crier et de pleurer. Si ça se trouve, personne ne nous a vus. J'aurais pu peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Non, il valait mieux être prudent pour mieux le revoir après.

J'arrive dans la cour et regarde les lumières scintillantes qui s'y projètent. Il a cessé de neiger et le ciel est noir. Je m'apprête à entrer dans l'école quand j'entends une voix m'appeler.

-Alors Drago, c'était bien avec Potter ?

**A suivre**

Vous aurez compris que le prochain chapitre est encore une narration. ^^ Eh eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Mystère. Désolée pour la longueur, je feraimieux la prochaine fois. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____________^


	33. 5ème rencontre: Découvert ou non?

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: J'ai un peu de retard mais j'étais un peu occupée par mon cas pratique qui vient de commencer. J'avais pas trop envie de m'embrouiller la tête. Enfin bref, voilà la suite. ^^ Et pis, je pense que vous l'attendez tous.

Merchi pour toutes vos reviews. ^_____^

Réponses aux reviews :

Nyonoshii : T'as tout lu ? Ouah, c'est courageux. Même moi, je relis pas ce que j'écris. C'est trop long. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour ta review. Et pis, bien sûr que je t'excuse, y'a pas de problème. ^^

Caroline Black : Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qui va se passer mais la réponse est dans ce chapitre. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Je viens de lire ta review pour « Qui gagne, qui perd », je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes.

Debbie : Je sais qu'il y a des gentilles personnes qui lisent mes fics. Je sais aussi que personne n'aime quand ça coupe au milieu et c'est justement ce qui me plait. ^^ Voilà le chapitre et puis, j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci.

Miya Black : Sadique moi ? Viiiiiiiiii !!! Et fière de l'être. ^^ Allez, la suite est là. Merci.

Lululle : Eh eh ! Pour avoir les réponses, c'est dans le chapitre juste en dessous. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Gayle : Bah je sais pas pourquoi on arrête toujours les histoires au moment le plus intéressant. En fait si, ça vient sûrement soit du sadisme des auteurs. . .soit bah. . .que les auteurs veulent que les lecteurs aient envie de lire la suite. Dans un sens, ça revient presque au même. Merchi pour la review. ^^

Hanna : Jolie philosophie. ^^ Vala la suite et merci.

Celine.s : J'espère que tu vas mieux ? Et puis bah, c'est gentil d'avoir lu mon histoire, enfin écouté, alors que tu étais malade. Bref ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup.

Clau : Eh non, ça ne pouvait pas être romantique. J'ai tendance à toujours tout casser. Merci beaucoup et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Blaise le poussin masqué : Ah bon ? Vous le saviez ? Mais quoi donc ? Ce qu'il va se passer ? Bah, c'est écrit dans le chapitre en dessous. ^^ Bah, c'est toujours bien de dire que vous voulez la suite parce qu'on sait jamais. Si ça se trouve, vous la voulez pas. Le courage, j'en ai toujours besoin surtout venant de mes amis. Bisousssssssss à vous deux.

Paradise : J'espère que tu as laissé tomber le briquet comme tu me l'avais dit. Je ne tiens pas à finir à la broche. Et pis, je ne pense pas que les autres lecteurs seraient d'accord. Je crois qu'ils préfèrent que je finisse ma fic, enfin, je pense. Enfin bon, tu as bien été claire et puis bah la voilà la suite. Merchi beaucoup, t'es adorable.

Micloun : T_______T Suis désespérée. Comment répondre à ta longue review ? C'est mon dilemme. Bon en tout cas, je sais que je suis pas gentille. Mais bien sûr que ça va bien se terminer. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit non ? Bah là, je vais pas t'empêcher de couper la tête à celui qui les embête. Je le trouve bizarre ce chapitre et pourtant, je l'aime bien. C'est exactement ce que je voulais et en plus ça va faire durer encore un peu la fic. J'espère que je vais pas trop te traumatiser. Je préfèrerais pas. Sinon, bah, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu seras pas déçue. Bisoussssssssssssssss et merci.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^

**5ème rencontre : Découvert ou non ?**

***POV de Drago

-Alors Drago, c'était bien avec Potter ?

Je me retourne vivement pour regarder qui vient de me parler. Je ne vois personne. Elle doit être cachée. Bon sang ! Mais qui est-ce ? On s'est fait repérer, je le savais. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Je reviens sur mes pas et longe le mur de l'école.

-Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi.

-Voyons Drago, dit la personne, tu ne me reconnais même pas ?

A vrai dire, non, je ne la reconnais pas. Je sais juste que c'est un homme. Je sens un mouvement près des buissons près de moi et vois l'homme sortir. Blaise. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je savais pourtant qu'il était avec moi tout à l'heure.

-C'est mieux comme ça non ? On ne dirait jamais que l'on s'est vus, il y a une heure, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se rapproche de moi et j'essaie de garder un air neutre. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que j'ai peur de lui et surtout de ce qu'il va me dire. Il arrive juste à ma hauteur, toujours en souriant.

-Alors, tu as réussi à découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Hein ? De quoi ?

Je le regarde, complètement incrédule. Je ne comprends pas trop où il veut en venir.

-Bah oui, tu es parti espionner Potter pendant l'entraînement non ? Alors, je te demande si tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je reste un moment étonné. Ce pourrait-il que personne ne nous ait vus ? Ou plutôt que Blaise n'ait pas vu que j'étais avec Harry mais pas vraiment comme ce devrait être.

-Ah ! Heu. . .Non, il ne change pas beaucoup de tactique. Toujours ses descentes en piqué, quelques vrilles, des acrobaties, enfin le Potter qui veut toujours se faire remarquer quoi.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps si ce n'était pas intéressant ?

S'il pouvait arrêter avec ses questions, ce serait bien. Mais au moins, je suis soulagé. S'il avait vu quelque chose, je pense qu'il se serrait empressé de me le faire remarquer. Non ? A moins qu'il ne cache son jeu. Après tout, il pourrait très bien me faire un coup vache derrière le dos. Je sais qu'il en est capable.

Pour le moment, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui a appris une nouvelle fracassante, ou qui a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Pour le moment, il sourit, un peu trop franchement. Ses yeux pétillent et quelque chose me dit que c'est très mauvais.

-Blaise, si je suis resté aussi longtemps ce n'est pas pour rien. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi si j'étais parti. Je préfère encore tout voir et que ce soit nul que de louper quelque chose qui pourrait être important pour notre équipe.

-Oui, je vois.

Blaise se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Je suis très mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se met-il si près ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Il pose ses mains sur mes bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Drago, reprend-il. Je voulais. . .

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me lâche pas ? Je vois soudain son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du mien. Oh non ! Il ne va quand même pas oser ? J'essaie de me dégager de son étreinte mais il me tient fermement. Je tourne la tête à gauche quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je me débats un peu plus, quand il arrive à mettre sa bouche sur la mienne et arrive à le repousser. Il tombe par terre et je le regarde avec dégoût.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dis-je avec colère. De quel droit tu m'embrasses ?

Il se relève doucement et se rapproche à nouveau de moi. Je recule vivement mais il me coince contre le mur. Il n'a encore rien dit et c'est très rare de sa part. Il approche son visage de mon oreille et me murmure des mots qui me donnent des frissons.

-Pourquoi Potter aurait le droit et moi non ?

-De. . .de quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je avec un léger tremblement.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Drago. Je vous ai vus, lui et toi, sur le terrain. Vous avez l'air plutôt amoureux tous les deux.

Je ne dis rien et il continue.

-Qu'est-ce que Lucius dirait s'il apprenait que son fils est gay et surtout qu'il aime Potter ? J'aimerais bien voir sa réaction. Il serait furieux sans aucun doute. Et que te ferait-t-il ? Il te tuerait. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Je reste silencieux, les yeux regardant dans le vide mais pourtant fixant ceux de Blaise. Ce n'est pas possible. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Blaise est au courant. S'il le dit à mon père, je suis mort. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je sais qu'il est inutile de mentir. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Zabini s'agenouille en face de moi et lève une main près de mon visage. Il caresse ma joue tendrement. Je n'ai même pas la force de me dégager.

-Je ne dirai rien, me dit-il. A part si. . .

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis.

J'écarquille les yeux. Du chantage ? Il ose me faire du chantage ? Je respire difficilement. Je ne peux pas trahir Harry mais d'un autre côté, il faut que je le protège. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

***POV de Harry

J'ai quitté les vestiaires quelques minutes après Drago. En rentrant, je prendrai une longue douche. J'en ai besoin. Quelle journée ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle a duré une éternité et pourtant, les moments que j'ai passé avec Drago ont été trop courts à mon goût. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est la façon dont on s'est quittés.

J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Je déteste voir ce sentiment se refléter dans ses prunelles bleues. Pourquoi as-t-il fallu qu'il y ait des doutes ? Ca serait tellement plus simple si on était pas Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, les ennemis jurés de Poudlard.

J'avance vers le château. Il fait nuit et froid. Seules les lumières du château éclairent ma route. Je ne vois quasiment rien. Je m'arrête un moment regardant le ciel étoilé puis reprend ma route. Je m'arrête à nouveau quand j'entends des voix près de l'entrée de la cour. Je m'approche un peu plus près pour voir qui c'est et vois Drago et Zabini en pleine conversation. 

Là d'où je suis, je ne les entends pas. Mais je les vois bien, une des lumières de l'entrée les éclairant. Je reste un moment bouche bée devant la scène qui se tient devant moi. Zabini a embrassé Drago. Il a embrassé MON Drago. Je m'apprête à aller lui donner un coup de poing quand je me ravise. Je ne suis pas sensé faire ça. Mais quand même, il ose le toucher.

Zabini s'est fait repousser. Bien fait pour lui mais Drago est maintenant contre le mur et je sens bien qu'il est effrayé. Je le comprends. Se faire embrasser par ce. . .ce enfin par lui, ce ne doit vraiment pas être agréable. Si seulement, je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se disent. J'en saurai plus sur ce qui effraie tant mon ange. Et. . .et si Zabini savait ? S'il nous avait vu ? Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas le cas.

**A suivre**

Vala ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ou peut-être plus tôt, on verra et puis reprise de la correspondance. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____________^


	34. L26: DM

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été assez débordée et j'ai eu un week-end plutôt chargé. La fic est courte, comme d'habitude.

J'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. J'ai écris ce chapitre pendant la pause de midi de mardi et je voudrais l'envoyer au plus vite. En tout cas, merchi pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. ^_____^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^

Mercredi 29 janvier

Mon amour,

Je suis désolé pour ma réponse tardive. Je ne pouvais rien envoyer avant. Tout d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je préfère te le dire au début de ma lettre. Ce n'est pas facile mais je dois le faire avant que tu ne le saches autrement.

J'ai croisé Blaise en repartant au château, samedi. Et, il m'a embrassé. Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il l'avait fait mais il m'a avoué qu'il nous avait vu. Je m'en doutais. Pourtant, ne crois pas que je regrette d'être venu te voir.

J'avais tellement envie de te voir, de t'entendre, de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. J'avais tellement envie de t'avoir près de moi que tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite ne peut vraiment toucher le bonheur que j'ai ressenti à ton contact.

Cela dit, je ne sais pas quoi faire vis à vis de Blaise. Il m'a menacé de tout dire à mon père sur notre relation. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger mais le problème, c'est ce qu'il me demande. C'est. . .trop écœurant. Il veut que je sois avec lui. Mais c'est impossible, ce serait te trahir. C'est pour cela que je t'en parle.

Tu as été tellement (si) honnête avec moi depuis le début de notre correspondance, que ça aurait été un trahison si je ne t'avais rien dit. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'être laissé faire. Je ne supporte pas d'être dans une position d'infériorité mais j'avoue que j'ai été pris par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à son geste.

Tu es si doux et si gentil que je pourrais tout supporter pour toi. Tout, sauf si j'ai la sensation de t'avoir trahi, d'avoir à faire quelque chose de mal. Tu m'as tellement changé, Harry.

J'espère avoir une réponse bientôt. Tu me manques beaucoup. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être assez auprès de toi. Etre toujours obligé de faire comme si on se détestait est une torture. Pour le moment, je vais me consoler en me disant que je vais te voir en cours de Potions même si tu ne l'aimes pas particulièrement. Je souhaiterais même que Rogue nous mette l'un à côté de l'autre pour que je puisse te sentir près de moi.

En attente de ta réponse.

Je t'aime.

DM

**A suivre**

Voilà, prochain chapitre, la réponse de Harry. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____________^


	35. L27: HP

Confessions  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.  
  
Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T  
  
Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.  
  
Petit mot: Je sais, j'ai du retard et là pas qu'un peu. J'avoue que je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire. J'avais besoin de repos. Donc, désolée si encore une fois, je ne réponds pas aux reviews mais je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
Merci à tous, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que vous aimiez cette histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. ^_________^  
  
Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. ^^  
  
Bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^  
  
Mercredi 29 janvier  
  
Mon ange,  
  
Je suis tellement content que tu me l'aies dit pour Zabini. J'aurais sûrement été déçu sinon. En fait, je t'avoue que je vous ai vu tous les deux. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment mais je t'ai vu le repousser. Que tu me l'avoues me met dans une grande joie !  
  
Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu cèdes à son chantage. On va bien trouver une solution. En dernier recours, je propose de lui effacer la mémoire mais c'est très risqué. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
  
Notre relation ne pourra pas rester secrète bien longtemps si Zabini cafte. Ton père le sait que tu m'aimes mais pas que tu sors avec moi. Mais d'après moi, je pense que si Zabini le dit à ton père, ça ne fera que compliquer les choses. Le fait qu'une autre personne sache pour nous est dangereux.  
  
Je te proposerais bien qu'on l'avoue officiellement mais je ne sais pas. Après ce que je viens d'écrire, je pense aux conséquences. De plus, je ne me sens pas prêt à le dire à mes amis. D'un autre côté, si je ne le fais pas, ils l'apprendront par d'autres et c'est une chose que je ne veux pas. On est dans une impasse. Ne risque rien sans m'en avertir. Je t'ai peut- être donné une mauvaise idée en te proposant de lui effacer la mémoire.  
  
Une autre solution serait d'avertir Dumbledore. Sans lui dire exactement le contexte, tu peux toujours lui dire que Zabini te harcèle. Je t'ai dit que Dumbledore pouvait t'aider. Je le pense toujours. Peut-être pouvons-nous même lui avouer notre relation ? C'est peut-être une idée stupide mais c'est peut-être aussi le seul moyen que nous ayons pour nous protéger. Donne-moi ton avis, s'il te plait.  
  
Dans tous les cas, ne crois pas que tu m'as trahi. Jamais je ne pourrai le penser. Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments. Ils me réchauffent le cœur. Je t'ai vu il y a une heure en cours de Potions et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans cette classe. Tu étais près de moi et même si je ne pouvais pas te toucher, je me sentais heureux.  
  
Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir vu même si j'ai trouvé que c'était court. Mais chaque minute passée avec toi vaut tous les sacrifices. Tu es tout pour moi et je serais malheureux si je te perdais. Je t'envois un petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'y ai passé du temps pour qu'il soit parfait. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas trop si c'est réussi. C'est la première fois que j'essayais de faire ce genre de choses. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, n'est-ce pas ? N'hésite pas non plus à me dire que ça ne te plait pas, je ne le prendrai pas mal.  
  
Je dois arrêter d'écrire, je vais bientôt aller dîner. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est te voir assis comme à ton habitude à la table des Serpentard.  
  
Dans l'attente de ta prochaine lettre.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
HP  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, c'est toujours court, je sais. Prochain chapitre, la réponse de Drago. Reviews, please. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	36. L28: DM

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas vraiment maintenant mais comme il va y'en avoir plus tard, je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Désolée encore une fois pour le retard. J'avais décidé de prendre un petit moment avant d'écrire. J'avais besoin de repos. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « Qui gagne, qui perd ? », je fais au plus vite pour faire la suite. Et désolé mais ce chapitre est encore très court.

Désolée aussi de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Je n'ai encore pas le temps. J'essaierai dans le prochain chapitre. Je remercie Lapieuvredudesert pour toutes ces reviews qu'elle m'a envoyé en une seule fois, je m'y attendais pas et je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fic. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir que vous l'aimiez.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa relecture. Je me demande comment je faisais avant? ^^

Bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^

Jeudi 30 janvier

Mon amour,

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce que tu m'as écrit. Je suis tenté d'effacer la mémoire à (de) Blaise. Après tout, il le mérite surtout qu'il me harcèle encore. Tu tiens vraiment à aller voir Dumbledore ? J'avoue que la perspective de lui dévoiler notre vie privée ne m'enchante guère mais c'est peut-être une bonne idée, tu as raison.

Je suis complètement perdu. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas eue. En fait, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis les vacances de Noël. Dans un sens, c'est compréhensible vu ce qui s'est passé.

Maintenant, recevoir une lettre de lui est plutôt étrange. Il avait l'air furieux mais je ne sais pas exactement la raison. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu des échos de Blaise. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas compris exactement sa lettre. Elle était plutôt confuse. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été écrite à la va-vite. Je t'en dirais plus si j'en reçois d'autres. 

Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais aussi bien dessiner. J'ai été surpris. Ce Dragon est magnifique. Pour une première fois, je trouve que c'est très réussi. Tu as du talent. J'espère que m'en feras d'autres ou que tu m'en montreras d'autres.

En tout cas, si tu veux aller voir Dumbledore, dis-moi quand et je te suivrai. Je sais que si tu m'as dit ça, c'est pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. Je te fais confiance.

J'ai envie de te revoir. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas cours ensemble mais j'attendrai les moments de repas pour profiter de ta présence et j'espère te croiser dans un couloir.

Je t'aime.

DM

**A suivre**

Voilà, prochain chapitre, la réponse de Harry. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____________^


	37. L29: HP

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. T_____T

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres. 

Petit mot: Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ! ». J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^**

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Blurp : Oui, je sais que c'est court. Voilà enfin la suite et merci pour la review.

Laurie : Oui, je vais continuer Ennui, je sais qu'elle avance pas mais je compte quand même la terminer. Disons que cette fic est assez longue et si j'ai pas d'inspiration, ça traîne. Je vais essayer de m'y mettre. Merci beaucoup.

Eternamm : C'est vrai que je n'ai plus de répondeur. ^^ J'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais mis ça sur mes chapitres précédents. J'ai trouvé que c'était assez amusant. C'est pas prévu que Drago et Harry meurent. C'est très rare que je fasse des deathfic. D'ailleurs, j'en ai fait qu'une dans toute ma vie. C'est pas ce que je préfère. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est gentil à toi. Pour moi, Blaise, c'est un personnage assez polyvalent. Il me sert pour tout en fait, vu qu'on ne sait rien de lui. D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que c'est une fille. Enfin, c'est un personnage assez vide en fait. On peut en faire ce qu'on veut. En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fic. C'est plutôt courageux, sachant le nombre de chapitre. Moi-même, je ne l'ai pas relu. Je te remercie pour ta review. ^^

Katerinu : Oui, y'a toujours quelque chose pour compliquer la situation. J'avoue que j'aime bien ça. ^^ C'est marrant et ça fait durer l'intrigue. Je te remercie pour ta review et tes compliments.

Skaï blue : Bah normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec ma fic « Qui gagne, qui perd ? » Surtout que j'ai envoyé un chapitre, lundi dernier. C'est souvent un problème de ffnet. Enfin merci pour la review.

Shunrei : Moi aussi, j'aime voir Drago et Harry ensemble. ^^ Voilà la suite et merci de lire mes fics.

Nyonoshii : Pourquoi du mystère ? Bah, parce que j'aime ça. Ce que veut Lucius ? C'est une bonne question. J'en sais trop rien. :P Mais bien sur que non, je ne veux pas votre mort. Qui lirait après ? J'arrête pas d'en mettre du suspense, je sais à quel point, c'est stressant mais j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Bientôt la rencontre. ^^ En tout cas, merci de lire et de reviewer, c'est gentil. ^^

Lapieuvredudésert : Ah d'abord, je tiens à te dire que j'ai lu ta fic Intolérable Cruauté et je l'ai adorée. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé de review mais parfois j'oublie. -__________- C'est impardonnable, excuse-moi. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très gentil.

Céline.s : Merci et voilà la suite.

Lululle : Oui, oui, je vais faire un chapitre narratif, pas de soucis la dessus. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Blaise le poussin masqu : Que vient faire Lucius ? Bah, il était déjà un peu présent dans l'intrigue mais c'est vrai que c'est encore pire maintenant. Mais pourquoi faut-il que je rajoute toujours des choses ??? -__________- Je finirais jamais à ce rythme. Bisousssssssssssssssssss à vous deux et merci.

Paradise : Non il est pas bavard, je sais mais bon. . .il a pas besoin d'en dire trop non plus. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude que tu me dises ça. -__________- D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, nos conversations sont parfois aussi peu bavardes que les lettres. :P Merchi pour la review, je t'adore.

Merci à BabyDracky pour la bétâlecture. Elle fait un travail formidable. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous. ^_____________________^

Vendredi 31 janvier

Mon ange,

Moi aussi, dévoiler notre vie privée à Dumbledore n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu, mais je pense vraiment que c'est le meilleur moyen de nous protéger.

Ton père t'as envoyé une lettre ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt inattendu. Je me demande ce qu'il te veut. Si tu as d'autres nouvelles, informe-moi. Ca pourrait être important, on ne sait jamais.

Je viens de te voir en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. J'aurait tellement voulu être près de toi mais tu t'es mis à l'opposé et je le comprends très bien. J'ai quand même pu remarquer tes regards posés sur moi. Ca me réchauffe le cœur en y pensant.

J'ai vu aussi Zabini me jeter des regards assassins et te regarder. En ce qui me concerne, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, mais c'est vrai que connaissant la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, c'est plutôt inquiétant.

Je pense qu'il faut que tu essais de ne jamais te retrouver seul avec lui. Reste avec Crabbe et Goyle, Zabini ne tentera rien si tu es avec eux. Il ne faut pas qu'il soupçonne ce que nous allons faire. Je sais que c'est dur, mon ange, mais c'est nécessaire. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Pour le rendez-vous, je pense que demain-soir serait très bien. Je pense que l'on sera tranquille. Je préviendrai Dumbledore que je veux le voir. Rejoins-moi à 19 heures devant la statue du bureau du directeur. Et surtout, fais très attention.

J'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de toucher tes lèvres, tes mains. J'adore tout en toi. Tu me manques tellement. J'ai hâte de te voir demain.

Encore une chose, ne réponds pas à cette lettre. Je crois que c'est plus prudent.

Avec tout mon amour.

Je t'aime.

HP

PS : Je suis content que le dessin t'ait plu. Quand je pourrais, je t'en montrerai d'autres. Encore une fois, je t'aime mon ange.

**A suivre**

Voilà, prochain chapitre, chapitre narratif. Reviews, merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	38. 6ème rencontre: Imprévus

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. TT

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.

Petit mot: Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, j'ai simplement été très occupée. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mon retard.

**Petit coup de pub, en passant : Babydracky et moi écrivons une fic toutes les deux. Elle s'appelle « Au placard ! ». J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. **

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.

Désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Par contre, j'ai dépassé les 500 reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.

Merci à BabyDracky pour la bétâlecture. Elle fait un travail formidable.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**6ème rencontre : Imprévus**

POV de Drago

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que Harry m'a envoyé sa dernière lettre. Je n'ai même pas pu lui réécrire. Ca me frustre de ne pas pouvoir le voir un peu plus. Dire que quand il a commencé à m'envoyer des lettres, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise blague et à présent, je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Harry m'a avoué plus d'un souvenir intime qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Il m'a fait confiance et m'a laissé entrer dans son monde. Et aujourd'hui, je dois voir Dumbledore avec lui pour protéger notre relation.

Je suis dans ma chambre et j'attends le moment d'aller le voir. J'appréhende beaucoup ce moment. Dévoiler une partie de ma vie privée ne m'enchante guère, moi qui essaie toujours de me cacher derrière un masque impassible afin que personne ne puisse m'atteindre. Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchis. Je ne pensais pas que Blaise pouvait être si. . . Non qu'est ce que je raconte. Après tout, c'est un Serpentard tout comme moi, il est assez vil pour faire ce genre de combines. Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'il me fasse un tel chantage. Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas pour son plaisir. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me lève d'un coup en sentant une main sur mon ventre.

-Calme-toi Drago, dit Blaise d'une voix douce.

-Dégage de là, dis-je d'un ton dur.

Blaise fronce les sourcils et me prend soudain le cou. Trop surpris, j'écarquille les yeux et le regarde sans bouger. Il sourit narquois et le voyant, je prends une expression de colère. Il est trop sûr de lui.

-Tu cèderas Drago, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et d'un coup, il m'embrasse durement. Je le repousse et le fais tomber de mon lit. Il ne m'aura pas. Bientôt, il n'aura plus l'occasion d'exercer son influence sur moi. Je suis toujours un Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Harry que je suis un faible. Harry est une de mes forces qui m'aide à avancer. Blaise ne peut pas comprendre le lien qui nous lie le Survivant et moi.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, dis-je avec sûreté.

Je me lève de mon lit et passe à côté de Blaise qui se trouve toujours à terre avec un regard de haine. Tout ne se passe pas comme il le voudrait. Je souris en passant la porte. J'ai encore le temps d'aller faire un petit tour avant d'aller près de la statue menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Qui sait, je rencontrerai peut-être mon amour. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous deux. Pas maintenant que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais.

J'avance dans les couloirs du château, rencontrant plusieurs élèves qui me regarde le plus souvent avec crainte. Je soupire, essayant de ne penser à rien mais c'est difficile. Je me fais des idées sur tout. J'ai l'impression que rien ne va se passer comme on le voudrait Harry et moi. Je commence à passer devant une salle quand j'entends un bruit sourd venir de l'intérieur. On aurait dit du verre qui se cassait. Je m'arrête devant la porte et commence à l'ouvrir. J'entre à l'intérieur de la pièce prudemment et remarque qu'il n'y a rien. Je referme la porte et me retourne. Je sursaute en voyant Blaise juste en face de moi. Je m'apprête à partir mais Blaise me pousse contre la porte et me tient les deux bras. Non, pas maintenant, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Harry.

-Alors Drago, toujours pas changé d'avis ? Me demande Blaise en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'essaie de repousser Zabini mais rien à faire, il me bloque. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, interrompant ainsi le baiser forcé qu'il vient de me donner.

-Non, toujours pas et je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

-Vraiment ? Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi à vrai dire. Seulement, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras faire quelque chose contre moi.

Il approche son visage de mon oreille et me caresse doucement le lobe avec se langue. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment je peux me laisser faire ? Je tente encore de bouger et essaie même de lui mettre un coup de pied mais rien.

-Tu n'iras pas cafter à Dumbledore, Drago. Je doute même que Potter aille dire quoi que ce soit, si tu n'es pas là, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je avec surprise.

-Tu devrais vraiment cacher un peu mieux tes affaires Drago. Je me suis bien amusé à lire les lettres que Potter t'a fait parvenir. C'était très distrayant. Surtout les dernières. Très touchant.

Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu les lire. J'avais tout fait pour que personne n'y touche. Comment a t-il fait pour contourner mes sorts ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je suis en plein cauchemar. Il faut que j'aille voir Harry. Il va m'attendre. Mais, il faut que j'arrive à me libérer. Je me débats et finalement après un long moment de frappes dans le vide, j'arrive à me libérer et commence à courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il faut que j'y arrive. Je cours dans le couloir du deuxième étage et commence à descendre un escalier quand je sens mes jambes lâcher après avoir entendu quelqu'un prononcer un sort. Je sens les marches de l'escalier se rapprocher dangereusement et ma tête heurte les marches en marbre. Je ressens une violente douleur à la tête et je me sens rouler dans les escaliers, puis plus rien.

POV de Harry

Je suis très frustré. J'ai demandé à Drago de ne pas m'envoyer de lettres mais je suis inquiet pour lui. Je ne le vois qu'en cours et je le sens très distant même s'il essaie tout de même de me rassurer. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave. Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une impression. Dans peu de temps, je vais aller voir Dumbledore avec Drago et tout lui raconter. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je suis un peu angoissé.

Je quitte la fenêtre devant laquelle je me tenais depuis plusieurs minutes, observant le ciel gris s'assombrir, et vais m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune. J'observe le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Je ferme les yeux un moment, pensant à Drago, essayant de m'imaginer son sourire, ses lèvres s'étirant, sa bouche si tentante. J'ai tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Il me manque. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement.

-Ca va ? Me demande Ron, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Il s'assoit en face de moi et m'observe un moment avant de répondre.

-Eh bien, tu pleures.

-Je. . .je pleure ?

Je porte ma main droite à mon visage. C'est vrai, je pleure. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. C'est vraiment étrange. J'enlève mes lunettes et essuie mes yeux. Je souris à Ron pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

-Désolé, c'est rien, dis-je pour le rassurer.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment depuis quelque temps. Tu te fais plus distant et tu es beaucoup plus dans lune. Est-ce que quelque chose t'inquiète ?

-Je. . .

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'inquiétait autant. Et surtout qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais après tout, n'est-il pas mon ami ? C'est vrai que l'on se connaît depuis sept ans. Je ne devrais pas douter de lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose m'inquiète, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il en retourne.

-Pour quelle raison ? On est amis, non ?

-Oui, on l'est mais c'est très compliqué.

Ron baisse la tête. Il doit penser que je ne lui fais pas confiance. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens pour Drago mais j'ai terriblement peur de sa réaction. Il le hait tellement. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait aussi bien réagir. Il y a beaucoup d'hypothèses. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'attende mon entretien avec Dumbledore avant de décider quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Écoute Ron, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment mais je le ferai.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et marche jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle Commune. J'ouvre la porte et sors. J'avance lentement dans les couloirs et descends les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard vers la statue de phénix menant au bureau de Dumbledore. J'espère que Drago ne va pas tarder.

J'attends quelques minutes. Il est déjà dix-neuf heures passé. Ce n'est pas le genre de Drago d'être en retard, surtout qu'il sait que c'est important. Je m'inquiète. Peut-être qu'il est bloqué par les Serpentard ou pire, peut-être que c'est Blaise qui l'empêche de me rejoindre. Bon, je vais attendre encore un peu. Il va sûrement arriver. Je m'adosse contre un mur, croisant les bras. Je ferme les yeux un moment.

-Harry ?

-Drago ? Dis-je avec précipitation.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que ce n'est pas Drago mais Dumbledore. Je soupire un instant, déçu. Je me détache du mur.

-Tu voulais me parler Harry ? Demande Dumbledore.

-Oui mais. . .

-Apparemment, il manque quelqu'un.

-Oui, et ça m'inquiète.

Soudain j'entends des éclats de voix. Cela vient du hall. Des filles se sont mises à crier. Je regarde Dumbledore puis vais en direction du bruit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'arrive dans le hall et essaiede regarder ce qu'il y a, mais il y a un attroupement. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin entre les élèves et une fois que j'y suis arrivé, je me fige d'horreur.

-Drago, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je m'approche de lui. Il est étendu sur le sol, sans bouger. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Non. Je tombe à genoux. Pas maintenant. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Pas lui, Merlin, pas lui.

**A suivre**

Voilà, je sais, c'est sadique. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours Drago qui trinque. Dans « Ennui », c'est la même chose. Enfin bon, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisousssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	39. 7ème rencontre: Révélation

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. TT

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.

Petit mot: Désolée pour le retard. Je n'arrête pas de le dire. Chui vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais j'essaie de faire au mieux. Ne pensez surtout pas que j'abandonne, ça ne sera jamais le cas.

**Pour Au placard, je fais ce que je peux mais de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas le chapitre avant au moins deux semaines, le temps que Babydracky revienne. Désolée à tout ceux qui l'attendaient vite.**

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Et désolée si je n'y réponds pas mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Ce chapitre n'est pas relu pour la simple et bonne raison que Babydracky n'est pas là donc ne m'en veuillez pas pour les fautes qui pourraient apparaître. Bisousssssssssss à tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**7ème rencontre : Révélation**

POV de Harry

Je suis devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'attends que Pomfresh finisse d'examiner Drago. Cette fois, j'ai tout mis de côté. Je me fiche bien que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Je sais que mon comportement est des plus étrange. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être devant cette porte à attendre des nouvelles de mon sois disant ennemi. Mais s'ils connaissaient tous les faits, s'ils savaient quels sont mes vrais sentiments pour Drago Malfoy. S'ils savaient que je tiens à lui plus tout. Peut-être me regarderaient-ils différemment.

-Alors Potter, on reste devant la porte à attendre ? Demande une voix qui ne m'est pas du tout inconnu.

Je me retourne et fais face à Zabini. Je suis convaincu que c'est lui qui a poussé Drago dans les escaliers. Ca ne peut-être que lui. Il lui en voulait et d'ailleurs il lui a fait du chantage. Ca, je ne le supporte pas. Il a un sourire narquois sur le visage et ça me met en colère. Sans attendre, je le plaque contre le mur, le soulevant légèrement.

-Arrête de sourire, dis-je avec colère. Je vais te le faire ravaler vite fait.

Je m'apprête à le frapper quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande Hermione.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondis-je en fixant Zabini.

-Mais Harry, pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ?

Elle me demande pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas le droit de m'inquiéter ? C'est vrai, ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne savent rien. J'ai le droit de m'énerver contre lui. C'est mon droit. Il a touché à la personne qui m'est le plus cher au monde.

-Le petit Potter est énervé parce que son. . .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un seul coup de poing, il est à terre et se tient la joue. Il l'a mérité et d'ailleurs, il mérite bien plus.

-Harry, arrête voyons, dit Hermione effrayé.

Je me tourne vers elle, le regarde emplit de colère. C'est à ce moment précis que je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'une dizaine d'élèves nous entourent. Ils regardent la scène avec étonnement. Ils chuchotent, ils se posent des questions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? Demandais-je durement.

Certains détournent le regard, gênés. Et ils ont raison de l'être. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire que je m'attaque à un Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

-Potter, franchement tu t'es regard ? Demande Zabini. Tu te montres en spectacle alors que tu devrais te cacher. Tu es un déchet de la nature. Veux-tu que je révèle ton plus grand secret, Potter ? Que tu es gay et amoureux de Drago ? Oups, c'est sortit tout seul.

Il commence à rire tout en se relevant mais je ne lui laisse pas de temps de répit et je me jette sur lui. J'ai envie de lui faire du mal. Je sais que je risque gros à me battre comme ça mais là, je suis à bout. J'ai remarqué les hoquets de surprise venant de la plupart des élèves et en particulier de Hermione et Ron.

-Dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai, Harry ? Demande Ron. Tu ne peux pas. . .

Je tourne vite la tête vers lui et le regarde avec haine. Il a un geste de recul. Vas-y, crains-moi, sois dégoûté Ron. Je ne mérite peut-être que ça. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Drago alors des regards dégoûtés, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Je me relève. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Il n'avouera jamais vraiment qu'il a poussé Drago dans les escaliers.

-Zabini ment, n'est-ce pas ? Reprend Ron, ne recevant aucune réponse de ma part.

Je commence à rire. C'est un rire nerveux. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant. Je peux bien avouer à tout le monde que j'aime Drago mais je ne dois pas le mettre en cause. Je le protégerais et je sais très bien que Zabini ne fera rien qui nui à la réputation de Drago pour le moment. Je préfère prendre tout sur moi, j'ai l'habitude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça, Harry ? Demande Hermione l'air inquiète. Tu fais peur à tout le monde.

-Pourquoi je ris ? Pourquoi je ris ? Eh bien, sûrement parce que tout ce qu'a dit ce Serpentard est vrai.

-Mais non, tu. . .

-Si Ron, je peux. Je suis gay et plus encore, je suis amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Oh ne me regardez pas avec vos airs outrés. Vous n'avez aucuns droits de me juger. Je suis libre d'aimer qui bon me semble et personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'aimer Drago.

Sans attendre plus et devant le regarde de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves, j'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et pénètre à l'intérieur. Voilà, maintenant tout est dit. Reste à savoir le contrecoup de cette affaire. Pardonne-moi Drago mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Zabini ne pourra plus te menacer à présent. Il ne pourra pas prendre ce risque. Je m'avance vers Mme Pomfresh qui s'est tourné vers moi quand je suis entré. Je n'aime pas du tout l'air soucieux qu'elle a sur le visage. Ca ne présage rien de bon.

-Alors Mme Pomfresh ? Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Elle sembla surprise un moment puis se reprit bien vite. Elle s'avança vers moi jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Son état est stable pour le moment mais il a reçu un gros choc à la tête. Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. Il a aussi une jambe et un poigné cassé.

Je regarde Pomfresh. Elle a bien dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait ? Je m'avance vers le lit de Drago. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Je sens le regard de l'infirmière sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est dans le coma pour le moment ? Fis-je.

-J'en ai bien peur, M. Potter. Je. . .

Je détourne mon regard de Drago pour la regarder. Elle allait dire quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne continue pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire ?

-Je. . .commença t-elle gênée. Pourquoi êtes-vous là M. Potter, je pensais que M. Malfoy et vous, étiez ennemis. Alors d'où vient se revirement de situation ?

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé, répondis-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle. Beaucoup de choses.

Je caresse doucement la main pâle de Drago puis m'éloigne de lui, passant devant une Mme Pomfresh complètement éberluée. Elle aussi est étonnée ? Je ne lui ais pas dit que j'étais amoureux de Drago. Mais ça, elle le sera bien vite. Je sors de l'infirmerie et tombe sur Hermione et Ron. Je passe à leur côté, les ignorant. Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler. Je sens soudain que l'on me retient par le bras. Je me retourne à contrecœur.

-Harry, on peut avoir des explications ? Demande Ron durement.

-Pourquoi je vous en donnerais ? Après tout, vous en savez déjà beaucoup non ? Pas la peine d'en rajouter, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Je croyais qu'on était amis mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Et d'ailleurs, comment t'as pu tomber si bas ?

-Ron ! Fit Hermione outrée.

-Non Hermione, ne me fais pas la morale. Il ne nous a rien dit. Qui te dit qu'il ne nous a rien caché d'autre ? Et d'ailleurs, tu vois bien qu'il commence à être du mauvais côté. Tomber amoureux de Malfoy. Tu aurais pu choisir mieux. Que tu sois gay, ce n'est pas dérangeant mais que celui que tu aimes, c'est celui que tu as toujours détesté et qui nous a fait le plus de mal alors ça, j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

J'ai écouté sans rien dire. J'attendais ce genre de réaction. Je sais bien qu'être tombé de Drago Malfoy est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai fait mais le fait est là et maintenant, je ne peux plus le changer. Je me délivre de la prise de Ron et pars en direction du dortoir. J'essaie d'y retourner au plus vite en espérant ne pas croiser trop de monde. La nouvelle que le Survivant est amoureux de son pire ennemi a déjà du faire le tour du collège. Je crois malheureusement des regards haineux, surpris. J'en vois certains chuchoter à mon passage mais je ne baisse pas la tête. Je n'ai pas honte.

-Harry ? Fait une voix grave.

Je me tourne vers elle et tombe nez à nez avec le directeur Dumbledore. Je baisse la tête. C'est vrai que je devais aller le voir avec Drago pour essayer de protéger mon amour, que Blaise ne soit plus une menace mais on a rien pu faire.

-Tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais je devais le faire avec Drago. A présent, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

-Viens dans mon bureau, nous allons en parler.

Je suis Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivé près de la statue, il donne le mot de passe et nous montons tous deux jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je vois Fumseck voler vers moi et se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse les plumes et il émet un son de bien-être. Je souris.

-Tu peux t'asseoir Harry, proposa Dumbledore tout en s'essayant lui-même.

Je reste un moment indécis puis finalement, m'assois en gardant toujours le phénix sur mon épaule et le caressant toujours. Je soupire un moment.

-Je pense que vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Zabini, dis-je gêné.

-Oui, c'est exact. Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison tu l'as frapp ?

Je ne sens pas de colère dans sa voix, pourtant, il devrait l'être. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je lui dise tout.

-Je. . . C'était impulsif. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a poussé Drago dans les escaliers.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pensé ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est entre autre la raison pour laquelle je devais venir vous voir avec Drago. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je dois en parler maintenant. Je préfèrerais que Drago soit là.

Je baisse la tête. Je n'arrive pas à regarde le directeur. Ca me gêne. Je continue machinalement de caresser Fumseck, ça me rassure de l'avoir à mes côtés.

-C'est vous qui voyez. Je ne veux pas vous forcer. Cependant vous savez que je serais toujours là pour vous écouter. Juste une chose avant que vous ne partiez, apparemment votre relation avec M. Malfoy a évolué. Je trouve cela très bien. Cependant, je pense que vous avez remarqué que beaucoup de personnes dans cette école n'approuvent pas vraiment votre choix de vous rapprocher lui. Il faut que vous soyez très prudent.

-Oui monsieur, je sais très bien.

Je me lève. Je sais très bien que beaucoup de personnes dans cette école n'approuvent pas que je ressente quelque chose pour Drago. Je sais aussi que ça me porte préjudice. Je voudrais tout dire à Dumbledore mais sans le consentement de Drago, je n'ose pas. J'espère juste que Drago ira mieux. Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'aimerais aller le voir mais je crois que ce serait très mal vu pour le moment.

-Je vous remercie M. Le directeur.

-Il n'y aucun problème Harry.

Je sors du bureau et reprend le chemin pour la Salle Commune. Je me mets presque à courir et arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, je remarque qu'elle me regarde d'un sal œil.

-Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en soupirant.

Elle ne me répond pas. Je donne le mot de passe et elle me laisse entrer à contrecoeur. Enfin, je remarque à son visage qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse. J'entre et remarque que beaucoup de Gryffondors me regardent. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Je passe à côté d'eux sans un mot et vais directement dans le dortoir. Je sais tous ce qu'ils pensent mais je m'en fous. J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils croient ou pensent savoir. C'est ma vie.

**A suivre**

Voilà, enfin fini. J'aime pas trop ce chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à le faire. Prochain chapitre, une lettre de Harry. Reviews, please. Bisoussssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	40. L30: HP

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. TT

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.

Petit mot: Eh voilà enfin la suite. Comme d'habitude, en ce moment je prends mon temps. Disons que si j'en avais un peu plus, ce serait mieux. Mais je m'excuse tout de même du retard. En tout cas, je suis super contente parce que c'est le 40ème chapitre de cette fic. J'en reviens pas.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et bien entendu, je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise toujours autant. Alors merci à toussssssssssss.

Merchi à Babydracky pour sa relecture.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Dimanche 2 février**

Mon ange,

Je sais que pour le moment tu es à l'infirmerie. Je sais que je devrais être auprès de toi, prendre ta main dans la mienne. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider à sortir de ce long sommeil dans lequel tu te trouves. Je me dis que c'est ma faute ce qui t'arrive à présent. Si je n'avais pas commencé à t'écrire ces lettres, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Nous serions encore ennemis mais tu serais en bonne santé. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce que je t'ai fait subir même si mon intention n'était pas de te nuire.

Mon amour pour toi dépasse ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. Je ne me doutais pas que je tomberais amoureux comme ça de toi. T'écrire ces lettres me faisait du bien. Cette impression d'être lié à toi me donnait la sensation d'être unique au monde. J'aimerais parfois que le monde soit différent. Que je sois quelqu'un d'autre et que tu sois à mes côtés sans avoir à se demander si c'est mal ou non.

Hier, j'ai avoué à tout le collège que je t'aimais. C'était involontaire! Blaise m'a poussé à bout et je n'avais plus envie de mentir. J'ai seulement dit que je t'aimais mais ne voulant pas te nuire encore plus, je n'ai rien dit de notre relation. Cela n'aurait pas été correct. J'aimerais tellement changer le passé, changer ce que j'ai fait. Ne pas être allé à l'infirmerie pour te voir, ne rien avoir révélé, ne pas t'avoir écrit, ne pas t'avoir embrassé. Et pourtant au fond de moi, je ne regrette rien. J'en avais tellement envie. Goûter à ta peau, tes lèvres. Tenir tes mains entre les miennes, te serrer contre moi, que tu ne me quittes plus, que l'on soit lié l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

J'aurais aimé que ce soit ainsi. J'avais espéré que l'on pourrait échapper à notre destin. Que l'on soit libre de vivre tous les deux sans que les autres n'entravent notre chemin. Mais bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un rêve, fait par un fou. Je suis complètement fou. Te savoir sur ce lit à l'infirmerie, immobile me fait mal. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses te réveiller maintenant. Tu me manques tellement. Ces longues heures sans toi me tuent à petit feu.

J'aimerais pouvoir retourner te voir. Dois-je le faire ? J'en ai tellement envie. Je voudrais tellement t'aider. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je devais faire quand je t'ai proposé d'aller voir Dumbledore ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te protégerais ? Alors que fais-tu allongé sur ce lit, ton esprit fermé à toute réalité ? J'ai failli à ma promesse. Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes. Je ne mérite rien qui vienne de toi. Tu es tellement unique.

Que dois-je faire à présent ? Toute l'école me rejette parce que je t'aime. Mais je m'en fiche. Ils ne savent rien. Je peux vivre sans eux. Je l'ai toujours fait. Cependant, se dire que ses amis vous rejettent est très dur. Je pensais que Ron et Hermione auraient été plus compréhensifs mais ils m'ont rejeté sans aucun regret. A présent, je ne peux que me retourner vers toi mais tu n'es pas là.

Pourquoi est-ce que je prends toujours les mauvaises décisions ? Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est toujours parce que je n'ai pas su prendre les bonnes décisions. Si seulement je n'étais pas si impulsif. J'agis souvent sans réfléchir et c'est ce qui me nuit. Mes actes affectent tous mes proches. J'aimerais parfois ne jamais avoir existé, ne jamais avoir été celui qui a survécu.

Mais une chose est sûre à présent, je vis pour toi, parce que tu es présent dans ma vie. Chaque seconde avec toi me procure un bonheur extrême. Si tu n'avais pas répondu à mes lettres, si tu ne m'avais pas fait confiance cette année, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu tenir le coup.

A présent, j'espère de tout cœur que tu sortes de ton coma. J'ai besoin de toi. Je crois qu'a ton réveil, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et surtout nous aurons à prendre beaucoup de décisions. Des décisions qui pourront nous affecter pour le reste de notre envie.

Je vais déposer cette lettre à l'infirmerie et toi seul pourras la lire. J'espère te voir bientôt en bonne santé. Tu me manques mon amour.

Avec tout mon amour.

Je t'aime.

**HP**

**A suivre**

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Un commentaire ? Bisousssssssssssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	41. 8ème rencontre: réveil

**Confessions**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago et Harry alternés.

Disclamers: J'ai acheté un petit dragon en pendentif, alors, je me suis dit puisque j'en ai un petit je pourrais avoir Drago et ben même pas, JKR n'a pas voulu me le céder. Tout ça pour dire que les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi. TT

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.

Petit mot: Voilà enfin la suite et aussi la fin de cette fic. Eh oui, c'est la fin. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais je devais finir cette fic donc elle est finie. Je tiens à préciser que cela fait presque 2 ans que j'ai commencé cette fic et je pense qu'il est vraiment tant qu'elle prenne fin.

Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, et tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé à écrire. Merci à tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**8ème rencontre : Réveil**

POV de Harry

Une semaine, cela fait une semaine que Drago est dans le coma. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Personne ne veut me parler. Ils sont tous là à me regarder avec mépris, dégoût mais après tout quelle importance ? Je n'ai plus envie de me préoccuper des autres. Seul Drago compte pour moi. Blaise est toujours derrière moi, il me suit comme une ombre dans le seul espoir de me faire sombrer un peu plus. Je ne sais pas comment prouver que c'est lui qui a fait tomber Drago dans l'escalier. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de le faire souffrir.

-Alors Potter ? Fit Blaise avec un grand sourire narquois. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Un peu plus déprimé ? Toujours à penser à Malfoy ?

-Fous-moi la paix, répondis-je. Quoique tu dise, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait.

Je m'avance vers Blaise que lui se recule en voyant mon regard assassin. Il commence sérieusement à paniquer, il met ses bras en avant pour m'empêcher d'avancer mais c'est peine perdue. Il va payer. Il va voir ce qu'il en compte de toucher à ce qui m'appartient. Je le prend par le cou et commence à serrer. Je veux qu'il souffre comme je souffre.

-Avoues que c'est toi, fis-je.

-Je ne m'accuserais pas de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, répondit Blaise avec difficulté mais avec un air de défi sur le visage laissant entendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Dis-le, de toute façon personne n'est là ? Qui me croira ?

Je prends ma baguette dans ma poche et jette un sonorus sur tout le château. Enfin, j'espère que c'est ce que j'ai fais. N'ayant pas pu vraiment prononcer la formule, je ne suis pas sûr du résultat. Mais je dois lui faire cracher le morceau et que tout le monde entende ce qu'il a fait à Drago.

-Allez, dis-le, continuais-je.

-Et que dois-je te dire ? Que j'ai poussé Drago dans les escaliers pour l'empêcher d'aller te voir ? Eh bien, c'est le cas mais qui te croira ? Tout le monde te hait à présent. Tu n'es qu'un déchet Potter. Tout le monde te rejette parce que tu es amoureux de ton ennemi.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demandais-je en voyant qu'il tombait complètement dans le panneau et espérant qu'un professeur soit sur le point de venir à sa rescousse.

-Par jalousie et surtout parce que son père me l'avait demandé. Il savait que vous entreteniez une relation cachée, il était tombé par hasard sur une de tes lettres. Moi-même j'en avais lu plusieurs. J'ai fait croire à Drago que je dirais tout à son père mais en fait il le savait déjà. Il espérait seulement que j'arrive à vous séparer. De ce fait, j'ai fait du chantage à Drago et je lui ais dit que s'il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne ce qu'il faisait avec toi, qu'il devait sortir avec moi et te laisser tomber. Ca m'arrangeait bien, je suis fou de lui et tu me l'as prit. Je pensais qu'il allait céder mais tu as encore contrarié mes plans et proposant à Drago d'aller voir Dumbledore et de tout lui dire sur votre relation pour qu'il puisse protéger Drago.

-Tu n'es qu'un sal connard, tu le sais ?

-Et toi un idiot. Même si tu sais tout, personne ne croira à ton histoire.

Blaise sourit comme il le pouvait. Je lui serrais toujours le cou même si je ne le faisais pas encore trop fort pour qu'il puisse parler. J'espérais toujours que quelqu'un vienne. Avais-je échoué dans mon sort ? Je n'avais été sûr de rien en le lançant muettement. Mais Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore apparut près des deux élèves, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Quelques élèves aussi arrivaient, certains avaient certainement couru. Parmi eux, se trouvait Hermione et Ron. Harry les ignora, laissant son regard sur le directeur de Poudlard.

-J'ai tout entendu, fit le directeur.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, vous avez lancé le sort Sonorus avec une telle puissance que vos voix s'entendaient au quatre coins du château. Je ne doute même pas que tous les élèves et professeurs aient entendus.

Ca avait marché. J'étais content, j'avais travaillé toute la semaine pour être capable de faire ce sort sans le dire. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour pousser Blaise à avouer que c'était lui qui avait poussé Drago dans les escaliers. Certes, j'avais pourtant écrit à Drago que personne ne serait au courant de notre relation mais j'avais vraiment retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre solution. J'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera.

Je lâchais Blaise, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Il ne bougeait pas, trop choqué de s'être laissé avoir. Je souriais en voyant sa mine déconfite. Plusieurs professeurs l'emmenèrent et moi je restais planté dans le couloir avec un petit sourire. J'étais épuisé, je n'avais presque pas dormi depuis. Je tombe à terre, complètement vidé. Je ferme les yeux et des larmes commencent à tomber sur mes joues. Je sens que l'on m'aide à me relever mais je n'essais même pas de savoir qui m'aide. On m'emmène jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je m'étale sur un lit pour m'endormir.

Je sens que l'on me caresse la joue. Qui est-ce ? Ce geste est tellement doux. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur deux prunelles bleues. Je me lève brusquement et me cogne la tête contre l'autre personne. J'étais tellement étonné de voir ces deux yeux que j'aime tant.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, fis-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Drago en mettant sa main sur sa tête pour atténuer la douleur et s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je me relève pour être plus à l'aise pour regarder celui que j'aime. Il est tellement magnifique. Je ne sais plus quoi dire devant une telle beauté. J'avance mon visage vers lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ca m'a manqué de faire ça. Je me recule et l'observe.

-Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait, dit Drago. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour moi. Enfin, maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix, je ne vais pas me cacher puisque tout le monde est au courant. Et je ne nierais rien. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il me protégerait de mon père. Je suis plutôt rassuré. Cela veut dire aussi que je ne retournerais pas chez lui pour les vacances.

-Je suis content d'entendre ça, fis-je avec un sourire et lui prenant la main.

-Et… continua Drago. J'ai lu ta lettre aussi. Elle m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que tout est de ta faute. J'ai pris aussi la responsabilité de répondre à tes lettres et jamais je ne le regretterais parce que je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai appris à te connaître et je ne regrette aucunement de l'avoir fait. Je sais maintenant que rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous. Je te protégerais et tu me protégeras.

Ces mots me rassurent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit si compréhensif mais il a tellement changé en quelques mois que cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Je l'embrasse à nouveau pour lui montrer mon affection et le serre dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus le lâcher. Plus jamais.

**Dimanche 9 février**

Mon ange,

Ceci sera ma dernière lettre. J'ai adoré correspondre avec toi, me confier à toi. Je n'oublierais jamais le fait que tu m'as tendu la main alors que je me sentais si seul. Hermione et Ron sont venus me voir pour essayer d'arranger les choses et je sais que cela va prendre du temps.

Je t'aime plus que tout, mon ange. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point être prêt de toi est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne te lâcherais plus maintenant que je suis avec toi, maintenant que nous pouvons nous montrer librement bien que tout le monde ne soit pas très ravi de cela. Mais peu importe, nous surmonterons tous les obstacles ensembles. Nous arriverons ensemble à faire face à ton père et à Voldemort. Jamais, ils ne nous sépareront.

Tu es ma vie et mon cœur et rien ne changera. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Notre âme est la même et jamais elle ne se sépareront. Nous apprendrons à nous connaître de plus en plus et nous nous aimerons toujours plus chaque jours. Jamais je ne te quitterais et je te protégerais à jamais. Tu es l'ange de ma vie et jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir écrit ses lettres pour exprimer ce que j'avais sur le cœur et surtout pour te confier tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je t'aime mon amour, mon ange, mon prince à jamais et pour toujours.

**HP**

**Fin !!!!!**

Voilà, je sais que c'est court, que vous pensiez qu'il y aurait d'autres chapitres. D'ailleurs, je le croyais aussi mais il fallait que je la finisse et je n'ai plus le courage de faire d'autres chapitres. Je ne sais même pas si ça se termine correctement. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour un si petit chapitre mais je finis toujours ce que je commence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de finir maintenant. Bisoussssssssss. Nicolina.


End file.
